


Of War and Courting

by OffMyLeash



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Courtship, F/F, Female Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffMyLeash/pseuds/OffMyLeash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She arrives on horseback bloody and bruised, and Maleficent regrets ever allowing her beastie to venture into the world of men. 3yrs Post-Movie. Malora eventually. (Femslash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aurora winced as she quickly limped her way toward the stables. Her task was made even more difficult by the pouring rain that had turned the dirt to thick, heavy mud. So heavily did the rain fall that she could barely see in front of her.

It's denseness and the storm clouds that blotted out the moon serving to aid her this terrible night.

The young queen practically stumbled through the doors as she forced them open with more effort than necessary. Fighting to keep her balance as she nearly fell face first into the dirt that was slowly becoming mud as rainwater leaked inside. On the far side if the room resided a lone horse within his stall.

A curious whine coming from him as he shook his head, looking over in her direction as his ears twitched.

She needed to keep moving, the blonde told herself. Taking a moment to glance down at her hands. They were just as soaked as the rest of her, yet, all she could see upon them was the blood...even if there was none there.

Despite the chill she felt piercing her very bones, her hands felt as warm as they did when the blood poured down upon them, coating her hands evenly.

The soft limbs clenching into fists, well, one of them turned into a fist. The other she couldn't even move, save for involuntary twitches of what she was positive was pain from the injured limb.

Still, her hands trembled all the same.

She bit her lip. Now wasn't the time to think about that, even if she kept seeing flashes of the event replay over and over as she made her way here. Right now, she needed to focus on getting out of the city.

Surely it was only a matter of time before...

The queen frowned as she shook her head, trying to force away all but the now. Heart pounding in her chest she crossed the distance between herself and the horse in record time. Impressive for a woman walking with such a severe limp.

A pain she didn't even notice as her blood rushed through her veins. The sound of it flowing rapidly and her heart pumping just as quickly the only sounds her ears catching.

Time was not kind to her as she had none of it to spare to saddle or even brittle the horse. Opening the door to his stall and carefully moving inside while offering gentle reassurances. The blonde would have much rather preferred her own mount, but that was impossible seeing as how they...

Again shaking her head to stop the thoughts. Thinking of them here would only serve as a hindrance. Escape and then she could think.

She used a bale of hay to mount the horse, sitting astride him. A position those of her council vehemently protested because it was unlady like, and the norm for a woman of her stature to sit side saddle; a position Aurora herself had always found odd and uncomfortable.

It took her a moment to find her balance, as she could only grip his mane with one hand. Her other arm tucked firmly against her body, as she couldn't move it. The young queen knew that it was broken, had been for some time, and she was not looking forward to being reacquainted with the pain once the fight or flight instinct wore off.

Once she was positive that she wouldn't fall off in this position (though truthfully she wasn't) she spurred the stallion into action. The young mount rushing from his stall as she guided him toward the exit where they flew through the open door and out into the pouring rain; the sound of alarmed cries reaching Aurora's ears.

Which only caused her to push the beast faster, her own comfort, as his feet pounded on the ground, be damned. She needed to escape the castle, the city, if she had any hope of staying alive. She needed to get away from the world of men, she needed to get to safety. She needed...

The Moors.

* * *

An hour had passed since the queen had managed to flee her city. The rain having let up from it's previous state, but still continuing all the same; the moon had decided to make an appearance, helping to light her way.

Not that she needed it. She'd know how to get to the Moors even in the darkest of nights. She knew how to get home.

Home...

Was she even allowed to refer to it as such after all this time?

The last time she had been there, she was sixteen and being crowned queen of that realm. Even then, she knew it was more a formality than anything, for the Moors and it's denizens governed themselves. A ruler wasn't needed and never would be for that realm.

The blonde was touched by the gesture all the same.

Now here it was three years later. A relatively short time, but Aurora felt she had changed all the same. It was never her intention to stop visiting the land she had grown to love. She practically grew up within it's boarders.

Yet, the kingdom that she had never known was hers until her sixteenth birthday, all but fell into her lap. With it, came levels and mountains of responsibilities she felt herself unprepared to handle; it happened too suddenly, like bursting up from the water only to be pulled back down before one could take a breath.

Still, she had chosen to face her task head on. She wanted to heal the land, her land, and it's people from the damage done from the kings before her. She wanted them to know peace and a gentle rule.

Desires she didn't know were so monumental until she set about trying to put them in motion.

Immediately, she was met with challenges and resistance from her council. The older, seasoned, and battle hardened men that served and advised her father. For every suggestion that she presented they snarled and bared their teeth like savage animals.

They argued that she was too young and naive in her decisions. That the witch had somehow cast a spell upon her. That the Moors were hers by right and should be forcefully taken, and those that dwelled within should be made to either bend the knee or face the sword.

While Aurora may have been born a human, she was as clueless to their ways as any of the Faerie-folk. She did not understand their greed and need to dominate others, or why they sought what did not belong to them. Nor did she understand why they did not appreciate the beauty around them, opting instead to injure the land.

After three years among them however, she was frightened to say she had begun to understand. Things that were once bewildering and confusing now were clear as the daytime sky. Where she was once frightened to move among vipers, she had learned to move among them with ease and with her own fangs and venom.

She found herself having to erect a wall around her heart, to close off a part of herself, in order to be taken seriously as Queen despite her age.

For three years she put up with their ways. Their politics, their agendas, their balls and endless suitors. From every mistakes she had learned and used that to become better at playing their game if only to keep the people she ruled happy.

The only stance she never faltered on being the Moors. The land was not to be touched, and none were allowed to enter without it's guardian's permission. Those that did so were subject to the punishment of the land's guardian, in whatever way best befit the crime.

Still, despite everything she thought she knew of humans (odd how she didn't consider herself one) it paled in comparison to what transpired tonight. Someone she thought her friend, who had helped her with her new role as Queen and explained customs, tradition, and what was expected of her, had betrayed her. An action that had pierced and burned and broken her heart.

The pain more excruciating than any of the injuries on her body.

Grunting as she felt the arrow imbedded in her shoulder move. She had not managed to escape the walls of the castle completely unscathed. Her adrenalin having long ago worn off.

Allowing every nerve ending to come alight with pain as her vision blurred as she fought to remain conscious. It wouldn't be long until she reached the Moors now. With every step that drew her closer, Aurora grew more afraid.

What if she had changed too much? Would the Moors even welcome her as they had three years ago? What if she had become too human in her thoughts, and had become just as greedy and poisonous as they were?

Would Maleficent even allow her passage after seeing all the changes in Aurora?

Maleficent.

It was a thought that shook the young woman to her core. Powerful enough to cause her vision to fade black momentarily. In that moment her grip on her mount going slack as she toppled off the galloping steed.

Landing on the ground roughly, further aggravating her injuries, as she rolled a bit from the momentum.

A pain filled scream escaping her lips as she rested on the wet grass, making no attempts at getting up. Through blurred vision she could make out the giant stones that served as the distinction between the two kingdoms; vaguely aware of the horse walking over toward her.

A gentle neigh in her ear as he sniffed and nosed against her face.

She was too weak to move now that she was away from danger. Yet, it would seem the fear that was once behind her now moved in front of her. Making her afraid to enter the Moors.

She did not wish to corrupt the land, and the thought of Maleficent turning her away because of the darkness she was sure had developed over the years, terrified her. Aurora found herself weeping at the thought of never being allowed to enter the land again, and lay her eyes upon it's untamed beauty. But, most importantly, she wept at the thought of ever seeing Maleficent again.

The tall, winged-horned Faerie that made her feel safe and protected, more so than an army of ten thousand men.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle her sobs, but all it did was draw blood. Ironic how despite all she had been through these last few days it was the thought of never seeing Maleficent again that struck a tangible fear into her heart. Not the loss of her kingdom, or the betrayal from someone she trusted, or the potential war that was sure to come...but that.

"G-godmother..." She said the name on a weakened and cracked voice. Something that would never be heard, and yet simply saying it brought the former princess comfort. "G-godmother, please..." A desperate plea in her voice as the world darkened around her.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm so so sorry," Aurora apologized wholeheartedly. "Godmother, forgive me...pl-please..." Breathing out the last word as her world faded into darkness.

Leaving the unconscious, sleeping beauty to soak in rain, blood, and moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Moors were silent. Tension resting upon the air, as it threatened to suffocate those it weighed down upon. Not since Maleficent had made herself queen of the realm, back during darker times, had the land known such a feeling.

Still, the inhabitants of the magical land knew that even those prior years of oppression, that misplaced desire to protect as viciously as their guardian had been betrayed, paled in comparison to what was physically palpable in the air this late night, less than an hour before the dawn.

And, with good reason, as something far more precious to their protector, as well as themselves, had been harmed.

The denizens of the land gathered in the alcove that once housed Maleficent's throne. Each bowing before it, silently reaffirming their allegiance to her, come what may. It was the closest they could venture to her.

For none knew where the powerful Faerie resided, and, even if they had, they wouldn't dare encroach upon her given recent events.

After three years away their Queen had returned to them, but not in the way many had expected. Discovered by one of the Tree Guards, curious as to a scream that he had heard near their borders, Aurora had immediately been brought into their folds; the young guard carefully bringing their queen here, drawing the attention of fellow Faerie-folk along the way.

Let it be known, that it is impossible for Aurora to be in the Moors without Maleficent knowing. So, for the young human to be brought in, and severely injured, had their guardian arriving merely minutes after the young Tree Guard had brought Aurora to the threshold, Diaval close behind.

Aurora's presence within the land was always quick to spread, but, her current condition is what caused the murmuring to spread faster than a wildfire, as the voices carried on the wind and through the forest right to Maleficent's ears.

Whatever emotions Maleficent felt upon seeing Aurora in such a state, unconscious and bleeding, were held firmly behind a mask, possibly as to not frighten the concerned and worried onlookers. She had exchanged brief words with them, promising that their queen would be fine and thanking the young guard for his actions, before carefully, gently taking Aurora from him. Extending her wings before taking to the sky and going to the privacy of her home.

Still, as a powerful scream tore it's way through the sky, followed by a matching blast of power that could be seen for miles around, as far away as the human castle and possibly beyond, the creatures knew that Maleficent had allowed her mask to fall.

* * *

Diaval watched from atop his perch. Feeling it best to be as far from his Mistress's immediate range as possible. Though he knew she could reach him anywhere with her magic, the raven wanted to make himself feel somewhat safe in her presence.

He had never seen her like this before. Not even with a betrayal most foul, and learning what the man she had once considered for a mate long ago had done to her and why, were she this furious. Her current display making the same one she had done years ago pale in comparison.

Now Maleficent was wild, almost feral. The faerie blood that was in her veins kicked in, serving as a reminder that while she may look human outside of the obvious horns, wings, and pointed ears, she was definitely a creature of magic; and, it was showing right now in her actions.

The golden-green eyed woman paced back and forth on all fours like a caged beast (surprising Diaval with how easily she could do such a thing, knowing a human would not be able to move as fluidly, less alone accomplish such a thing). Her eyes flashed dangerously with her rage, as her wings also shared in her fury as they constantly expanded and retracted. The powerful appendages twitching and moving serving to convey the horned woman's ire, as majestic feathers bristled.

Even her teeth were bared and looked to be a bit sharper than the raven recalled.

The black feathered bird shifted from foot to foot. He too was worried about Aurora, wondering just what, or who, could have done such a thing. Still, despite his personal feelings Aurora needed to be tended to at the moment.

Placed carefully in a hammock in Maleficent's nest (yes, it was a nest no matter how much his Mistress denied his statement) simply wasn't enough.

So, steeling himself as much as any raven could, he flew down from his perch and right into the fuming woman's path. Immediately being greeted with something between a growl and a hiss, as full red lips pulled back over teeth. Still, he did not flinch back or flee.

Instead, he spread his wings and began hopping in her face, wishing to be changed into a man, evening cawing incessantly to get his desire across.

A dangerous thing to do, but it needed to be done.

His efforts were rewarded after a few moments of pestering. "Into a man," Maleficent snapped quickly with a sharp wave of her hand, drawing herself into a crouching position to look at him.

The magic catching him mid-jump, making him stumble into his transformation. "I hate it when you do that," he told her dusting himself off, trying to ease the tension a bit. His quip falling flat as Maleficent glared at him. "Mistress, I know you're upset about what happened to the fledgeling," Still viewing Aurora as such.

"But, she needs some healing magics to make sure she doesn't get any worse," he pointed out the obvious to her. Taking a moment to look up at the blonde. "She may not act like the humans, but she is still one of them.

She can't heal like the Faerie-folk can," came the gentle reminder, as his native mannerisms came through as he continued to fidget with worry. "Little fledging needs care."

A sharp hiss. "I am aware of that Diaval,"'Maleficent snapped, as her wings expanded outward, serving to make her appear even more threatening if that were possible, like one of those gargoyle statues he'd seen around the stone church in the human kingdom.

Sometimes he wondered if there were bird in her blood. She'd make a fierce she-raven. "Then if you know, why aren't you helping her?" Came the inquiry. He could sense he needed to tread carefully here, least his Mistress do more than make him into a worm. "You would allow your anger to let her d-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Finding himself pinned against a branch with a hand tight around his neck. The feeling of his Mistress's nails digging into his skin easily felt.

"Don't," Maleficent commanded through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Diaval." Her eyes flashing with something that made even the raven's heart pound in fear.

He had not meant to push her so far. It was only when he nodded, several times, that he felt her hold on him lessen before being removed altogether. He'd have a bruise there later on he was sure.

"I know not how to care for humans," Maleficent revealed after a few moments of silence between them. Her wings shifting a bit, settling behind her before moving to wrap around her in a protective motion. "Even if this human is a little beastie," she added trying to calm her own pounding heart.

"As such..." She continued before Diaval had a chance to speak. "It suggests that someone will have to be brought here to look at her." Focusing her gaze to where Aurora lay.

He had known his Mistress long enough to know when there were words being unspoken. Now was one of those times. She was saying that they might have to get another human to look at Aurora. The thought of such an action making even Diaval's proverbial feathers bristle at that, for it could have been a human who hurt her.

And, giving how neither of them knew what was going on, that could possibly endanger the cobalt eyed woman even further.

"Perhaps..." Diaval began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Perhaps the pixies that looked after her..."

Being cut off as Maleficent barked out a humorless laugh. "Those three dolts weren't even up to the task of properly raising her," she reminded him, not that he needed her reminder. "Do you not recall the numerous instances she could have died, or how they somehow managed to accidentally feed her spiders?"

Yes, Diaval remembered that particular incident quite well. Maleficent had been furious at their incompetence, and thus had punished them accordingly by subjecting them to some very harsh pranks for a week afterwards. Somehow, it had seemed to do the trick because such a mishap never occurred again. Possibly because the faerie had tormented the trio with spiders causing them to develop a fear, and paranoia, about them.

The dark haired man nodded in agreement. "True, they aren't the best when it comes to raising hatchlings," he agreed, though he drew it out implying he was not done speaking. "But...Aurora was never sick with us, which suggests that they at least knew what to do when she was sick.

This should be no different?" More question than statement. Really, the bumbling trio were their only option, before they were forced to seek outside help in the matter of their queen.

Maleficent herself seemed to be of the same mindset because she fell silent once again, only her wings moving involuntarily as she thought. A heavy sigh came from her after a few moments before her shoulders slumped a bit in defeat. "Fine. Go and fetch her  _caretakers_ ," sarcasm dripping from the last word. "We shall see if this is a task they are equipped at handling."

Waving her hand and transforming Diaval back into his beautiful self as he would say. He was quick to take to the sky and fly off in search of the pixies, wanting to locate them as soon as possible. Yes, for Aurora's sake, but also for Maleficent's.

She had come so far in the last three years. Diaval didn't wish to see all that progress destroyed. It wouldn't bode well for anyone, humans in particular.

* * *

Aurora let out a whimper in her unconscious state as the arrow in her shoulder was pushed deeper.

"You're hurting her," Maleficent stated, eyes narrowing, as she took them off of the human to hit the pixies with a harsh glare. The horned woman cradling Aurora gently on her side, while the youth's head rested in her lap.

It hadn't taken Diaval long to find them. News of their queen had most of the Moor inhabitants in the alcove, waiting around for news of Aurora's condition. This is where he found them, though it did take him a few minutes to get them to stop fighting amongst one another before they followed him.

Maleficent was immediately upon them when they got near her tree, and was quick to, in her own way, ask for their help.

Naturally, they agreed, for they too had loved and cared for Aurora in their own way over the years. When they were shown the blonde something clicked within them, and their easily distracted, dim-witted nature ceased, and was replaced by fierce maternal instinct. The trio of sisters listed off what they would need and both Maleficent and Diaval were quick to comply.

Now here they all resided within Maleficent's tree, each doing their part to help Aurora.

"I told you," Knotgrass huffed as her wings beat rapidly. "The arrow did not pierce all the way through.

As such, it has to pushed out the other side, so we can break off the head before removing it from her body. Simply trying to pull it out would only serve to cause more harm."

Maleficent starring at her for a few moments before finally giving a slow nod, as she turned her attention back to Aurora. Hating the look of absolute pain on her beastie's face and being utterly helpless as to stop it. Vaguely aware of Knotgrass returning to her task and getting the help of her sisters as the trio continued trying to push the arrow through.

Diaval assisting by taking a wet cloth and wiping at the blood that poured from the wound, while using another one to dab at the young queen's forehead to help keep her cool from her fever.

"Come on girls," Knotgrass encouraged her sisters. "It's almost through to the other side. Just, one more push.

On the count of three," she told them, getting herself situated. "One...two...THREE!" All three pixies pushing with all their might before they felt the arrow resist before that resistance suddenly disappeared as the arrow head came out on the other side just below Aurora's collarbone.

An action that earned a sharp cry from the comatose girl, as her hand involuntarily clenched at Maleficent's dress. The horned faerie quick to take her hand, hoping to offer some comfort, and make herself useful.

"We did it!" Thistlewit, the yellow pixie, cried in joy, tossing up her arms.

Flittle gave her usual dopey grin. "How wonderful," she agreed with her sister.

Before they could become distracted, Knotgrass got them back on track. "Yes, we got the arrow through," she pointed out. "Now, we need to break off the head and then pull it out.

Once that's done, we'll have to go about bandaging her up."

"Should I break off the arrowhead?" Diaval asked, looking at all of them, but directing the question toward his Mistress. "You know? In case it's iron." Well aware of the negative effects it had on faeries, possible even the pixies as well.

The guardian of the Moors giving a nod, adjusting Aurora slightly to allow the man-bird to get a look at his task. Carefully, Diaval reached for the arrow head, while placing his other free hand on Aurora's arm to strengthen his grip. Looking to his Mistress for permission, earning her consent noticing how she braced herself, wings stiffening.

With a single movement, he snapped the head off, and then reached behind her and removed the shaft. The pixies were quick to bring a wet cloth to the area, stopping the spilling blood, while one of them broke off to go grab the herbs they requested be fetched earlier. Taking away the cloth and applying the herbs along with a thick paste, causing Aurora to scream that time.

Maleficent bringing up a hand to stroke at Aurora's hair, removing blonde locks from the human's face. The dark faerie then beginning to sing softly, in the ancient language of the Moors, in an effort to bring comfort to the little beastie as the pixies worked on making her better. Her tone gentle and soft, but no less soothing as Aurora's body began to relax as the words floated on the air.

She did not stop when it was clear the young queen had relaxed. The former queen of the Moors continued to sing as the sun rested high in the sky, and, even continued on long after the pixies had done all they could. Even when Diaval had cleaned up the mess and had gone off to bed in the nest he had built within Maleficent's tree, she continued to sing. As she settled down with Aurora, allowing her body to be used as a pillow, while wrapping her wings around the both of them, and gently cradling the shorter woman against her, Maleficent continued on in her native tongue.

In fact, Maleficent did not stop singing until sleep finally came and eased her into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun was high in the sky by the time Diaval awoke. The raven giving his body a shake while stretching out his wings, fluttering them a few times before settling them back against his body. His attention shifting to grooming and feather maintenance as he used his beak to run through inky black feathers.

"Diaval," the voice of his Mistress called just as he'd finished up part of his usual routine.

It was enough to get him from his nest and flying down towards her. The single male landing on a branch, giving him a view of both herself and Aurora; the younger of which still unconscious, or perhaps asleep, as her form rested partially atop Maleficent's.

The horned faerie resting with her back against the inner sanctum of her tree, tawny colored wings curled around both herself and former princess.

Diaval gave an inquiring 'caw' wishing to know what his Mistress needed of him.

Her multicolored eyes were quick to find his own beady, ebony ones. "I need you to fly to the castle," Maleficent began her orders. "See what you can discover that would explain why she arrived in such a state.

I need to know who is responsible for this, and just what is going on within the human realm," she added, steel in her tone as her eyes flashed. Even though her voice remained low as to not disturb the injured woman of their group. "Do not fail me Diaval."

He cawed, bowing once before taking flight toward the castle. He too wished to know what transpired that had left their beloved Aurora bleeding and bruised. His feathers ruffling at the thought of someone intentionally bringing harm to the girl.

She was practically his hatchling and ravens were very protective when it came to family.

Maleficent watched as his form grew smaller, until Diaval was little more than a spec in the sky. While she would have had no problem following him with her eyes, as faeries had remarkably keen vision, the horned woman shifted her gaze upon her charge. The magical being hadn't had much time to simply observe, more concerned with getting Aurora stable.

Now, with Diaval addressing one of the matters that had plagued the winged woman's mind, she could focus on observing the beastie.

This was the first time she'd seen the little beast in three years. The last time she'd laid eyes upon the blonde was when the girl was sixteen, and she personally declared Aurora Queen of the Moors; recalling vividly the coronation ceremony as the inhabitants of the land gathered to witness the crowning of a worthy ruler.

She remembered the smile Aurora wore, face flush in happiness, as she stood before her new subjects. Honestly, after the events back then-the curse, the harsh battle, and the death of King Stefan-Maleficent was quite happy the girl was able to smile about things. Then again, one of the idiot trio had bestowed upon Aurora as a child the gift to never know sadness.

The winged woman found herself being a tad envious of that, yet, at the same time, she was glad that there were things the little beast would never be subjected to. She would never end up being tainted in the way Maleficent herself had been in her younger years; never know the bitterness of certain aspects of the world, and the faerie found herself being grateful for that (not that she would EVER verbally admit to that).

Still, Maleficent would not deny that there were certainly changes to the girl that had not existed three years prior. Before her was less of a young girl and more of a young woman, taking note of physical changes; and, Maleficent noted, there were quite a few.

Aurora's face seemed sharper, having lost the chubby, rounded cheeks of her youth. She had also seemed to grow into her body, as her breasts appeared larger, fuller, and she had even developed supple curves befitting a woman her age. Even lying down, Maleficent could tell that the younger woman had grown taller over time-nowhere near the faerie's height (counting her horns Maleficent was pushing seven feet tall) but just tall enough to show she had matured into a young woman.

Yet, for all these changes, there were things about the beast that remained unchanged. Her hair was just as golden and voluptuous as ever, perhaps even a touch darker. Her skin remained as smooth as ever, Maleficent planning on removing the blemishes caused by Aurora's injuries when the youth had fully healed.

All these things combined would make any man want her.

Maleficent couldn't help tensing at that thought. A low growl forming in her throat as both her hold and her wings tightened and tensed around them; apparently, that was not a thought the faerie was fond of one bit.

And why should she have been? Men were greedy.  _Humans_  were greedy. All they did was taint and corrupt that which was pure, and Aurora was purity personified.

After all, what was purer than dawn itself?

No human would ever be able to properly appreciate Aurora. They would not be able to grasp even a fraction of the girl's world, or understand the endless kindness within her heart. To them it would not matter what Aurora thought or where her desires and dreams lay.

To them she would simply be a beautiful woman to dominate and produce offspring with, and the thought fueled a disgusted anger within Maleficent. She would not allow her beastie to be treated like some broodmare, to simply be mounted whenever a man saw fit. No, humans were very simple creatures when it truly came down to it.

Which was why a human mate would never be a good match for Aurora.

It could be said that that boy, Prince Phillip, was the closest thing to a decent human and potential mate for Aurora. The boy, though he would be considered a man now, seemed kind enough, if not a bit on the clueless side; and, as her memory recalled, he'd been taken by her godchild the moment the pair had first met.

While Maleficent could not speak of their relationship over the course of the last three years, she could say that his "love" for Aurora in the past was not love at it. He was simply taken in by the blonde's beauty, per another gift bestowed upon her at birth. A reaction that was understandable, for he was a young man and Aurora was beautiful.

All the more reason why the horned woman didn't think he'd make a good mate (adding in the fact that she felt he would not be able to properly provide and protect Aurora), especially considering it was not his kiss that broke the curse. Though again, that was three years ago. Perhaps his infatuation had possibly bloomed into love, but she couldn't say for sure.

Perhaps her assessments were too harsh, and partially biased against her human counterparts, but Maleficent felt none would ever be worthy of the Queen who ruled two realms.

The former Queen of the Moors, though it was a title Maleficent had taken without permission, would have been content to remain in her thoughts had Aurora not began to stir. A low groan coming from the human, as the golden haired woman shifted against the faerie. Maleficent loosened her hold just enough to allow Aurora movement, but no more.

The winged woman observed quietly, before her eyes locked with piercing blue.

She never got a chance to speak before Aurora was suddenly jerking back. The action caught Maleficent by surprise, instinctively causing her hold on her charge to tighten which only encouraged Aurora to struggle more; the youngsters actions making the taller worry, as Maleficent's eyebrows came together in confusion.

Aurora had  _never_  fought against her.

"Let me go!" The young queen demanded, fighting against the hold she was in, hitting and clawing against Maleficent's chest. "Let go!" Her voice filled with a terror and desperation that punctured the guardian's very soul.

Not wanting to, but feeling it the best course of action, Maleficent released her hold. The second Aurora felt herself free she quickly scrambled back, pushing through thick feathers, putting as much space between herself and the faerie as possible; wincing sharply as she unintentionally aggravated a wound.

The protector of the Moors remained unmoving. Observing from her position the state of her beastie. Aurora's eyes were frantic, like that of a deer's, as the blue orbs darted in all directions taking in their surroundings; her chest heaving up and down from her erratic breathing, while a hand searched for something to grab onto, as if that would help to ground her.

Terror seemed to completely grip the young woman, making Maleficent purse her full red lips. This only served to make her crave finding those responsible. Aurora was  _never_  supposed to fear when her faerie godmother was around.

"Beastie," The guardian called gently, with the intent to soothe. "You are safe now. You are safe within the Moors.

Your  _home_ ," emphasizing the last word as she careful moved herself into a crouching position, wings fluttering momentarily before settling against her back.

Aurora opened her mouth to speak, voice cracking as she tried to form a word.

Maleficent seemed to understand as she reached for a wooden bowl next to her person. Using her magic to fill it with water before floating it over toward the younger woman, feeling it best not to approach just yet. "Here. Drink," the faerie encouraged when she saw her godchild eye the bowl. "There is nothing harmful in it. I would  _never_  harm you Beastie." came the firm statement that also bore a promise.

The young queen was quick to nod before accepting the bowl. Immediately she brought it's contents up to her dry lips and gulped it down for all it was worth. A few trickles of water escaping via the sides of her mouth because of how rapidly she drank. It wasn't long before the bowl was empty.

Maleficent refilling it again when she noticed the expression on Aurora's face that clearly showed she wanted more. A silent plea that the taller woman was more than content to fill; this process repeating several times before Aurora finally lowered the bowl with water remaining in it.

She simply rested it in her lap, hands cupping the bowl as she stared down at it's contents. Though, she wasn't exactly seeing what was in her hands. No, Aurora's mind was back at the castle, back on the events that had transpired, what she had done to escape. Even with the cool wooden bowl in her grasp, her hands still felt overly warm.

The azure eyed youth didn't know how, if ever, the feeling, the  _memory_ , would ever go away.

"Thank you Godmother," Aurora said after a long moment of silence, as her eyes remained down. She dare not look the horned woman in the eye as she feared what the faerie would find within the depths of her eyes.

Nothing could be hidden from those multi-colored eyes that seemed to shine while looking into the depths of a persons soul.

"Of course Beastie," Maleficent responded in her usual sultry tone. A tone that Aurora had sorely missed over the years, as that voice just seemed to chase everything negative away while also bringing comfort in it's wake.

Again, the duo lapsed into silence. Aurora worrying her lower lip as she thought about her next words. "I..." she began slowly, knowing she had as much time as she liked when speaking with her Godmother. Maleficent never pushed her to speak when she wasn't ready. "I...don't think the Moors...can be considered my home anymore." Letting out a breath as she finally said what had been on her mind since Maleficent had made the statement earlier.

On instinct, Maleficent's wings flared out. Not to their full expanse, they were still within the confines of the faerie's tree after all, but enough to have multiple rays of sunlight bounce upon multi-colored wings. "What?" Maleficent demanded, moving forward sharply. "Don't be foolish Beastie, of course the Moors is your home." Doing a wonderful job of hiding the panic she felt on the inside from such a statement.

"Who has told you that it is not?" came the follow up question. "Speak but a name, and I promise I shall make whoever was absurd enough to speak such words to you regret it."

How dare someone speak such poisonous lies to her beastie!

Aurora shook her head, fair-haired curls bouncing with her action, as she protested the action. "N-No one said anything to me Godmother," the growing woman denied. "It's just..." pausing to bite her lower lip, as she glanced up from beneath her lashes. "I've come to realize, I have changed too much...done... _things_...to be allowed to call this place my home anymore.

I...I am not worthy to-" Being cut off as she tried to continue. In an instant Maleficent was before her. The winged woman on her knees, looking down at Aurora as chocolate colored wings shifted behind her body.

Talon like fingers coming to grasp at Aurora's chin. Not forcefully, but strong enough to force the girl's face up to look upon Maleficent's face, showing that Aurora's eyes stung with unshed tears. "What. have. . ?" came the pointed question as Maleficent punctuated every word, searching Aurora's face for some type,  _ANY_  type of answer.

A broken sob escaping passed Aurora's lips, as she looked every bit of a lost and broken child than the strong queen she was. "I don't want to leave Godmother," she voiced her fear, hand coming to grasp for dear life at the older woman's dress. "Please don't make me leave," Pleading with the faerie, as if she herself was not the queen of the realm.

Yet, they both knew, this realm was solely Maleficent's to command.

Seeing Aurora like this, eyes red and wet with tears, the desperation in her voice and the saddened/fearful expression on her face tore at Maleficent's heart. The horned woman wanted to lash out, hurt something, anything, as long as it would calm the violent storm raging within her. Instead, she battled the urge down and instead pulled the shorter woman into a hug.

Adjusting the her position so that Aurora rested in her lap, head tucked within the crook of her neck, while the faerie gently stroked blonde locks hoping to soothe.

"Beastie. Aurora," breathing out the name. She hardly ever called the girl by her birth name, and for Maleficent to do so now meant that what she was about to say was truly important. "You are the Queen of the Moors. I have no right to banish you from the land you rule.

Even if I did, I would not," her voice low, the type of tone one would use to avoid spooking a deer. "I, nor the Moors, would never send you away.  _Could_  never send you away. You are as connected to the land as I am.

This. _IS_.your.home." Reemphasizing her point, giving a tight squeeze to go along with her words to the human girl, as her wings encased them both, blocking out the world.

Feeling her left wing twitch as Aurora let out a humorless laugh, the girl's breath causing a tickling sensation as it moved through her feathers. "You only say that because you don't know what I've done," came the counter. "What I've become while within the human realm, my realm, for the last few years.

I am not the girl that you remember. I can never be her again."

"Do you wish to take the Moors?" Maleficent questioned, causing Aurora to jerk back and look up at her wide eyed.

"What? No! Never!" Aurora denied. How could the faerie ask her such a question.

"My wings perhaps? My horns? My very life?"

"G-Godmother! What? I would nev-why would you ask me such a thing?!" Did the taller woman believe her to be so corrupted that she would consider bringing harm to the Moors? To the land she had passed laws to protect from the greed of humans and all seeking to cause the land and it's inhabitants harm.

A low hum as Maleficent forced Aurora to rest against her once more, resuming her previous actions. "Then you are exactly as I remember you," came the commented, feeling a momentary tension from Aurora's body at her words. "You still wish to protect this land and those that dwell within it's borders.

While you may have experienced changes, that part of you has remained unchanged, meaning you are still a child of the Moors."

Maleficent spoke no more words, continuing her soothing motions, feeling Aurora's body eventually relax against hers. The two falling into silence for a long time. The sun was beginning to set when Aurora finally spoke again, or at least tried to.

"The castle...I had to...they were..." she attempted to explain her presence and the state she had arrived in to the faerie, feeling Maleficent was owed one.

"Shhh..." Maleficent gently interrupted her. "Do not try to rush into an explanation simply to appease me," as if she could read the younger woman's thoughts. "Speak when you are ready Beastie, no sooner."

A relieved sigh coming from the body that rested against hers. "Thank you," came the soft praise of gratitude. "Godmother?" she called after a beat. Feeling the head atop hers incline she continued. "I want-I mean...your wings...I-I promise to be gentle...may I?" she attempted to voice what she wished to ask.

The corner of Maleficent's mouth quirking a bit at this shyness. She could feel the girl fidgeting with strings on her dress, already so close to her wing and yet Aurora had resisted what she obviously so desperately wanted to do.

Instead of verbally responding, Maleficent drew her left wing closer to the queen, silently giving her answer. Upon feeling Aurora's fingers softly brush through her feathers, the muscles in her wing spasmed in pleasure; it had been so long since another had touched her wings that Maleficent had forgotten how pleasurable of a feeling it was.

Biting her lower lip as she felt curious fingers run along her wingpit, going through the shorter feathers closer to her body. From there they traveled upward, going toward the wrist of her wing, giving a little poke that caused Maleficent to shift her wing at the ticklish sensation; a light chuckle catching the faerie's ear from the action.

Still, she did not withdraw her wing allowing Aurora to continue her exploration.

Feeling a single digit run along the talon of her wing, across the tip before coming back down and heading for her primary and secondary feathers. Exploration leading Aurora to go deeper coming across the down feathers, which served as protection for Maleficent against the cold and the heat, that existed underneath.

"They're beautiful," Aurora whispered the praise as she continued to simply  _feel_  the feathers beneath her fingers, admiring their texture and softness. Her comment causing Maleficent to ruffle her feathers in silent pride.

For a long while that was all they did. Simply basking in the other's presence while touching the other, allowing the tension to leave their bodies; putting pressing issues on hold for the moment.

However, their small reprieve was ended when a familiar cawing sound drew their attention, causing Aurora to withdraw her hand in the process. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the familiar form of Diaval arrive and land upon a low branch above them. He gave another caw looking at her, as he hopped on his perch.

Aurora couldn't help but smile. "Hello pretty bird," she greeted him as she always had, as he flapped his wings in response, before coming down to rest on her shoulder, nuzzling his head against hers.

Catching Maleficent's hand move out of the corner of his eye, he quickly removed himself from Aurora just as her magic hit him, transforming him into a man.

"What news do you have Diaval?" Maleficent questioned, getting down to business, as he adjusted his clothing. She remained in her position with Aurora, not the least bit embarrassed or ashamed.

The raven-man mumbled something as he fixed himself up before answering, "It's not good," he said which Maleficent expected. "The castle's been overrun," earning a sharp inhale of breath from the queen. "And that madness is slowly spreading through the city, won't be long before it begins to branch out to the land.

But, that isn't the worst of it."

"Of course it isn't," the horned faerie remarked dryly. "Out with it then."

"There's an army coming to take Aurora's kingdom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming a little late I know, but, as I asked my readers of this story on ff.n....Would you guys prefer an OC or canon character when it comes time for it to be revealed who is responsible for betraying Aurora? Not sure if you guys can PM me a message on here but you can certainly do so in the comments or even shoot me one over on ff.n.
> 
> Hope everyone had a good 4th of July :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yeah, I know it's not time for a scheduled update but I figured you guys earned it with the massive amount of PMs and reviews you all hit me with. And, believe me when I tell you it's been neck and neck on what you peeps wanna see when it come to the betrayal, but you still have time to shoot me a PM of who you want/expect to fill that role.
> 
> Fingers crossed and reviews or PMs dropped that the author continues to be inspired so she can get another chapter to you guys during the regular scheduled updates :)

**Chapter 4**

Maleficent pierced through the air. Large, magnificent wings propelling her upward, and bursting through a cloud; gentle wisps and fluff caressing her form as she passed within it's embrace.

Spanning her wings outward, catching another current drawing her higher towards the stars and moon. It's pale glow caressing her skin like that of a familiar lover; the fully-fledged faerie not absorbing the light like she normally would have.

Instead, with a powerful flap of her wings she pushed off in another direction at heart pounding speeds.

Flying not only calmed her, but also allowed the horned woman to think. And right now, her mind was as abuzz as a field in springtime. Only Aurora could have her mind like so, no other was ever allowed such a privilege (former relations with the late king notwithstanding).

It had been several days since Diaval had returned from his information gathering. The news of the castle being overtaken and an army, of which the details for were all but nonexistent except that they were coming toward Aurora's lands, still fresh within all their minds. Aurora had all but retreated into herself upon hearing the news.

It was behavior so unlike her beastie to exhibit and it had the faerie on edge. She knew the same day that Aurora had awoken she had told the young woman to speak when ready, but Maleficent's nerves had gotten the better of her. She had prodded, near demanded, answers to all the questions filling her mind.

The biggest questions being who was responsible and how she should go about making them suffer.

Though Maleficent's intentions had only been meant to help, as well as soothe her own rage, they ended having the opposite effect on Aurora. The shorter woman had snapped at her after incessant prodding and it was only while Aurora had been verbally assaulting her did the brunette realize that the answers to her questions would require her beastie to recall things she may have wished to forget; that whatever events transpired within the castle walls were not pleasant and possibly life scaring.

Upon that realization Maleficent was quick to amend her mistake. Striding forward and wrapping Aurora in a tight hug, cutting off the younger's stress induced rant in the process. The faerie had apologized for her questioning, confessing that her worry and concern had gotten the better of her, and seeking Aurora's forgiveness for her inconsiderate interrogation.

The queen was not only quick to accept but also quick to issue her own apology for her outburst as well. Explaining to her godmother that she was still reeling from the events that had gone down, while feeling knocked off balance by Diaval's information; it was all so much, too much, and Aurora was trying to figure out how best to get herself together before having to deal with everything coming her way.

Maleficent had nodded. The native Moorlander understood all too well how it felt to be knocked off balance by sudden knowledge: her own past was testimony to that. However, unlike Aurora, she had had no one there for her, nothing to stand on but her own two feet, cruel irony notwithstanding.

The two had stayed in their embrace for long moments. They probably would have stayed that way, drawing strength from one another, had Maleficent not noticed rustling in the bushes. The Protector of the Moors had known that she and Aurora had drawn a crowd some time ago, but were still being allotted privacy.

The other residence of the magical land had wanted to see their queen, but they both respected and feared Maleficent in equal amounts that to approach without permission.

Never had the fully-fledged woman been more thankful for a reprieve than in that moment. Speaking softly, she informed Aurora of her subjects that wished to check on their queen, gently reminding the young woman of how much time had passed as well as how many of them saw the state Aurora was brought into the Moors. The human had flushed deeply from the truth of the words, allowing Maleficent to sever their embrace and take a few steps back.

Flashing multi-colored eyes had watched as Aurora had turned to greet her subjects, ushering them out with gentle assurances. Slowly, small numbers came out of their hiding places and approached the blonde who had lowered herself down to greet the smaller of her citizens. Maleficent had felt her mouth quirk with how gentle the normally rough creatures were being with Aurora, as if she were more fragile than glass.

It was a touching sight, proving that the love Aurora shared was returned to her from those she gave it to.

Eventually, Diaval had approached her side, choosing to land on Maleficent's shoulder which the woman didn't mind. The pair simply watching their ward from a distance as they always had ever since the sapphire eyed woman was a babe, or hatchling as Diaval like to call her; it was as if they were existing in the past of only temporarily.

"I'm going flying," she told her both friend and man/raven-servant. They'd been together so long that she needn't explain further nor go into detail. She didn't even have to tell him to look after Aurora, for Diaval would always look after the little beastie.

Maleficent had asked him if he preferred to stay in his natural form or be changed into a man. He had shifted on her shoulder, adjusting his wings and giving cawing sounds. He had chosen a man if only to properly converse with Aurora, though Diaval had planned to teach the blonde how to speak in the language of the ravens.

The faerie had chuckled at that, amused by the thought, though she did not try and dissuade him-Diaval was a stubborn bird-man who would not have listen to her protests even if they'd been offered.

After that little business, Maleficent had easily crept away. The horned woman had years of practice when it came to appearing and disappearing without notice, and could be as silent as the grave when necessary. Her flight was only supposed to be a short one, lasting a few hours in an attempt to give both herself and Aurora space as well as to vent her frustration and anger towards events.

That had been a few days ago.

While unintentional to be away so long without word, Maleficent had calmed considerably over the last few days. The most powerful of the faeries had managed to return to collar to her rage after allowing it to flow freely from her through highly impressive flying. She was sure that her stunts and acrobatics would have easily landed her a mate if she were performing a courting ritual.

Still, after several days of continuous flying with no rest, her shoulder blades ached from over exhaustion and her wings themselves felt heavy. Though, despite how tired they were her appendages had yet to fail her and for that Maleficent felt nothing but pride and gratitude; the guardian of the land was glad she was able to do such a thing, even if it was quite reckless behavior for her age (though compared to other inhabitants of the land she was nothing more than a young child herself).

Spreading her wings, Maleficent turned her body, catching a new air current as she slowly made her way home.

* * *

The Protector of the Moors landed softly and gently outside of her tree. Her multi-colored eyes looking upon the tree in humble pride as she surveyed the place that had been her home since her parents had perished; a soft smile coming to her ruby lips as she thought of a more innocent time of her life.

Stepping forward and placing a loving hand against the trunk of her tree, smiling wider as she felt the tree's spirit respond to her presence.

"I am sorry that I worried you," came the genuine apology, as her hand softly caressed the bark. "I missed you as well. Worry not, for I will never take another tree as my home." Feeling happiness as she heard the leaves rustle from the tree's own happiness from her words.

A slight groan from the tree as one of it's branches shifted, asking a question that only Maleficent heard.

The horned woman shook her head gently before answering, "No, I am not quite ready to retire yet, even though I am tired," chuckling lightly as a leaf landed in her hair, as she earned a chastisement from her home, reminding her further of her youth.

She was glad that some things never changed...even when she had taken up a crown her tree did not shy away in fear of her as the other citizens of the land did, and for that Maleficent would always be grateful.

Another shift as the young faerie noticed a few of the roots move around her feet. Her tree was insistent on the matter it would seem, treating her like a young fledgling than the fully-fledged woman that she was; but, she supposed she did the same to Aurora, so she couldn't fault her tree's behavior.

"Alright, alright," Maleficent finally relented, patting at the trunk. "I shall retire for the remainder of the night then," being interrupted by the sound of her empty stomach, which gave a loud protest to her decision to sleep for the night, especially without a meal first. "After I eat of course." She continued as if she had not been cut off by her own body seconds ago.

If the tree was capable of talking in common tongue, the horned brunette was certain it would have heaved a heavy sigh from her disposition. Instead, it gave it's own version of a sigh, as its leaves rustled and its branches lowered as shoulders would had a humanoid being performed the action. The multi-colored eyed woman couldn't help chuckling again.

Once more apologizing for her lapse in responsibility, before promising to return in an hour for bed.

"Godmother?" came the unexpected call, causing Maleficent to startle slightly, her wings conveying what the rest of her body did not, as she turned her gaze toward the right, spotting the blonde emerging from behind a semi-heavy thicket of shrubs.

The native Moorlander hitting the young queen with a curious gaze. "Beastie? What are you doing up at this hour?" was her question. "And fully clothed at that." Becoming aware of Aurora's state of dress.

Immediately Aurora's body took on a sheepish demeanor. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head," she responded, before moving closer toward Maleficent. "I'm glad you're back," she confessed, standing beside the much taller woman, looking up at the sharp cheeked woman.

Maleficent felt her wings shift of their own accord, loving how they expressed themselves freely, the very embodiment of passion, while she herself kept herself under tight control. "I had not planned on being away for so long," she finally told the shorter woman, looking down to face Aurora. "I needed to clear my mind."

Aurora giving a nod to show that she understood that. She then glanced at the faerie before looking away, worrying her lip in that tell-tell sign way of hers. "I-Are you tired Godmother?" she asked, though Maleficent could sense this was not the question the youth wished to originally ask.

"I am," the taller confirmed. "However, my hunger far outweighs that of my fatigued state." A bit of amusement filling her usual regal tone.

"Really?" Aurora asked, before reaching into the pockets of her dress. "Here." came her offer as she shoved something into Maleficent's face, causing the winged woman to lean her head back to avoid being hit in the face.

The golden haired woman smiling up at Maleficent before saying, "They're honey-crisp apples," giving explanation to their specific type. "The tree that bore them allowed me to pick a few.

Please have some Godmother," the queen beseeched imploringly. "They're so sweet and crisp!" Nudging the food a little toward the older's mouth.

Maleficent couldn't help arching an eyebrow. She had expected Aurora to surrender the apple to her when she had presented her own hand, implying that she would accept the meal offered to her. However, Aurora didn't seem to notice it or she wasn't expecting the brunette to eat right away.

It would seem Maleficent would have to eat from Aurora's hand, which made for a very...interesting situation.

"Beastie..." Maleficent began, but Aurora stepped closer, invading the taller's personal space.

"Please Godmother," the young queen requested once again, standing on her tip-toes to better try and look the woman in the eye.

The guardian of the Moors could only nod mutely as she slowly lowered her mouth to the offered gift. Pearly white teeth easily sinking into the flesh, sweet juices rising immediately to greet her tongue; filling her mouth, while some escaped out of the corners of her mouth, running down her chin.

As to be expected, the fruit was indeed sweet, as Maleficent drew back giving a hum of approval. Slowly chewing on the piece before her tongue came out to lick her lips from the excess nectar. The champagne haired queen beaming from the elder's reaction as she drew the apple back and took a bite from it herself, ultramarine eyes shining in pleasure.

The pair continued on like that for a little while. The faerie found the action of Aurora feeding her to be a rather intimate one, and the fact that Aurora herself also ate from the apple-biting where Maleficent had bitten-only served to make their interaction appear more arousing; of course, human and faerie interactions were vastly different.

"Would you like another Godmother?" the Queen of the Moors inquired, as she tossed the core onto the ground, allowing others of nature to feast on what they could not. "I have more up in your tree, or I even have nuts and berries if you'd prefer."

While her stomach was no where near empty as i had been, Maleficent was indeed still hungry. "I would Beastie," the Moorlander stated, as she waved a hand causing one of the tree's branches to lower down to the ground, while offering her other to Aurora. "Let us both retire to higher ground for the night."

The former princess graciously accepted the offered hand. Allowing Maleficent to guide her toward the lowered branch, inclining her horned head slightly to signal for Aurora to have a seat. Once Aurora was secure, Maleficent released the shorter's hand and watched as her tree lowered it's limb gradually back up, taking the human to the living quarters housed in its center.

Maleficent chose to make her ascent by climbing, though perhaps crawl was the appropriate term, as she moved with equal parts exotic cat and dragon grace-reaching her destination the same time Aurora was being gently let off the limb.

"Thank you," the queen spoke to the tree, patting one of the branches appreciatively, earning an excited rustle of leaves as the tree shivered from her praise.

The faerie could not help rolling her eyes, though she wasn't being insulting with her gesture. "Careful Beastie, or your praise will spread to it's roots," Maleficent warned, as she used her magic to change into something more suited for the night. "Trees can be just as prideful, if not more so, than humans and fae."

Watching as the branches of her tree swayed in protest to her words. Aurora couldn't help laughing from the interaction, the sound refreshing like a sudden summer rain, as she started to remove some layers of her clothing. Maleficent took pride in the fact that the queen could find something to laugh at given events.

Aurora was preparing to remove the upper portion of her dress, to allow her arms to be touched by the night air. She had reached over her shoulder, preparing to pull the top over her head, when her fingers brushed along scars; immediately she withdrew her hand, as if she had been burned, before looking over at Maleficent.

The multi-colored eyed woman giving her a curious gaze. Aurora simply shook her head in protest. She wasn't ready for Maleficent to know about those yet, instead wanting to simply enjoy the night and having the older woman back.

"You...you said you wanted more to eat?" Aurora brought up, changing the subject none too subtly.

"Yes Beastie," the tawny feathered woman confirmed as she laid down in her usual spot. Closing her eyes as she listened to Aurora moving around, before hearing the young woman approach; extending a wing for Aurora to lay beside her without even opening her eyes.

The winged woman feeling Aurora tuck herself against Maleficent's side, being ever cautious of the older's wings. Her head came to rest on Maleficent's shoulder, blonde and brown locks of hair intermixing with one another. Maleficent's arm tucking under Aurora's waist, embracing the queen slightly while clawed fingers played absently in golden tresses.

Then the guardian felt cool pressure against her lips. Without thought she opened her mouth, her tongue capturing the small fruit pushed inside before she began to chew.  _Blackberry,_  Maleficent's mind hummed as the familiar flavor coated her taste buds, as she heard a soft chewing beside her, figuring that Aurora must have been feeding herself as well.

As they resumed their previous actions, Maleficent's mind returned to her earlier thoughts of just how different humans and faerie folk were. Humans would undoubtedly see their interaction as sexual in nature and probably would have been angered by the sight for reasons Maleficent would never understand. The Fae however, saw such behavior as nothing more than a closeness between two individuals, as no signals were given as to otherwise.

"Godmother?" Aurora called, pulling the taller woman from her thoughts. When she earned a hum in response she continued. "Tomorrow," pausing to lick the juice from her fingers, all that was left of their late night meal. "I want to talk about what happened tomorrow."

Words earning her Maleficent's full gaze, as those faerie eyes glowed in the dark.

"I have had time to think, and I believe I am strong enough now to discuss what happened at the castle," the queen continued, locking eyes with the horned woman. "I'm ready." Resolve backing up her last sentence.

The faerie reaching over with her free hand, caressing Aurora's face. "If that is what you wish Beastie," the taller consented to the declaration, her voice soft as she spoke. Aurora gave a firm nod of her head. "Then we shall speak again tomorrow."

Removing her hand before leaning in and placing a kiss atop the shorter's forehead.

"Goodnight Godmother," Aurora said, shifting a bit as she pressed closer to the warm body next to her, burying her face in the crook of Maleficent's slender and strong neck.

The older woman adjusting her wings, drawing them securely over them both, making sure that Aurora was completely tucked in and warm. "Goodnight Beastie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n2: You have no idea how badly I fight with myself to not have this turn pure smut and have Maleficent trap Aurora against a tree, grip her waist, bite her neck while literally ripping the clothing from Aurora's body and getting ready to mark her territory that is Aurora's body with tooth and claw. *sigh* why aren't there more sex scenes with these two?! why?!
> 
> Just a random confession, that your author struggles with the urge every time she writes a chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can no doubt tell from the chapter title, chapter 5 is pretty big if it's coming to you in parts, and seriously, it is! It probably could be a lot shorter, but I don't believe on skimping out for the sake of skimping out (even filler chapters are important) and we've got 3 years to cover people! But this just means more delicious story for you guys.
> 
> Aside from chapter 5 MAYBE having 5 parts, you voted and I "listened". The votes have been tallied and who is responsible has been confirmed. Though I didn't respond, I read every PM and review and you ALL gave good reasons and to who it should be and why. You guys have no idea how much you inspire me, if you knew you'd be scared out of your mind for the things I've come up with...this is an M-rated story after all ;) I'm not telling who the baddy is...you won't read the story otherwise.
> 
> Enough blabbering on my part. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

Aurora awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. Eyelids fluttering as she attempted to blink the sleep away; slowly lifting her head to catch a glimpse of the rising sun.

The sky a lovely mix of gold, orange, and violet, with the pleasant chill of fall in the air.

Shifting her gaze, her attention fell to the body she rested against. Maleficent had yet to rouse from her sleep, a peaceful expression on her face. Aurora had rarely seen the older woman with such an unguarded expression on her face, and the queen was glad that Maleficent could be completely relaxed in her sleep.

The blonde tried to adjust herself to get a better look at the taller woman, but ended up encountering something unexpected. Glancing down her body, she was surprised to find a large wing covering the lower half of her body; the appendage resting comfortably atop Aurora's form like a blanket.

She tried to remove her "blanket" for the night, but was in for another shock when she found she could not move the limb. Maleficent's wing was much heavier than she expected; the young queen having assumed that the feathers would have made the appendage, well, as light as feathers, flushing a bit from the pun.

Maleficent's wing did not budge. Instead, it did the opposite and pressed down more against her body; the wing's owner completely unaware of its action.

Aurora tried several more times to coax Maleficent's wing to release her, each yielding the same result. In the end, Aurora conceded defeat and just relaxed beneath downy soft feathers. Since she was unable to go about the small morning ritual she had started, the blue eyed woman decided to occupy her mind with different things.

Namely inspecting Maleficent.

First, she began with the wings, since she rested comfortably beneath one. Gently she ran her hands through the feathers, marveling at their color, texture, and overall beauty. Even beneath the flight feathers she could feel the muscle that existed there as well, as strong as the feathers were soft.

An amused smile coming to her lips, feeling a shiver run through the limb as her fingers touched a sensitive area. She couldn't help teasing the area a few times, getting the wing to actually flutter a bit as it tried to remove whatever was tickling it; stopping only when Maleficent shifted, not wishing to disturb the faerie.

Allowing the feathered extension of the pale woman's form to settle back against her, Aurora turned toward her next fascination: Maleficent's horns. Even as a child the magical woman's horns had always been a curiosity to her; she recalled always wanting to touch and play with them.

How could she not have been enraptured with the smooth appendages?

The way they came forth from Maleficent's head, easily parting through the faerie's healthy locks. Their color a lovely contrast to the now neutral colors Maleficent wore; even when the older woman wore all black her horns seemed to stand out in contrast, how they reflected in the light, as if they'd been polished to a shine.

Carefully reaching her hand up to trail along one, feeling the ridges that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Savoring the texture with her finger as the digit followed the curvature of the bone until her finger reached one of the many pieces of jewelry Maleficent had adoring her horns; something the taller woman had started doing again to Aurora's understanding.

The young queen wondering why the faerie, as well as other faerie-folk now that she thought about it, decorated themselves with jewelry. It was always a mystery that intrigued her, but she never found herself asking the question. Not because she did not wish to know, but simply because she did not wish to learn every secret that the Moors possessed.

It was that mystery, that unknown, that added both allure and charm to the magical land.

"Curious little Beastie," came the low timbre comment.

Startling Aurora, her body jumping from momentary fright. Glancing down to find a single shining eye looking up at her. The queen immediately flushing in embarrassment.

"G-Godmother!" Her voice an octave or two higher from surprise. "I...I didn't..." The younger struggled to explain. Unable to get her explanation together, Aurora finally settled on, "How long have you been awake?"

Maleficent hummed low in her throat as she stretched her body out, even her wings expanded and shaking themselves out to remove any stiffness from sleep.

"Long enough to know that your fascination at my horns is still in existence," the guardian of the Moors replied, her told holding a hint of amusement to those who'd been trained to hear it.

Aurora quickly withdrew her hand, as the young human looked utterly embarrassed at being caught inspecting the faerie's person.

In truth, Maleficent had been awake for quite sometime. She had awoken when she felt Aurora fighting with her wing; being in a somewhat playful mood that morning, Maleficent allowed her wing to completely be dead weight atop the former princess.

Fighting back a smile at Aurora's attempt to remove the large mass of feathers.

Eventually, Aurora had given up trying to move, but, instead of relaxing Aurora surprised her by touching her wing. Maleficent had to fight with herself not to tense up, least she startle her ward. The action was simply unexpected, and caught to faerie off guard.

Maleficent was still cautious about anyone touching her wings, even if that someone was Aurora.

She had released a breathed she hadn't known she'd been holding when Aurora finally moved on from inspecting her feathers. Maleficent was much more at ease when Aurora began inspecting her horns-it was a tickling sensation none the less, but at least no one had ever attempted to take her horns. It reminded her of when Aurora was a young child and Aurora had grabbed her horns the first time she'd picked the girl up.

It was something the little beastie had done often as a child-Maleficent figuring Aurora didn't believe they were real.

"I...I'm sorry Godmother, I-" the blue eyed woman attempted to apologize.

"Beastie," Maleficent said, and with that single word Aurora fell silent. "You need not apologize. You know me well enough to know that if you had crossed a boundary with me, you would have been made aware of it immediately if not sooner."

To which Aurora nodded, relaxing a bit though that did not wash away her childish embarrassment. An amused sparkle in Maleficent's eyes as the taller woman pushed herself up to her feet, stretching herself out once more. Wrapping her wings about herself like a cloak, talons hooking together, as they settled against her.

The muscles and joints of her wings still sore from her extended flight-she would have to relax in a spring when she had a moment.

"Are you prepared to speak now Beastie or would you prefer later?" The brunette asked gently, looking down at the woman who was still lying down.

Aurora adjusting herself to where she was sitting on her bottom, looking up at Maleficent as if the woman was a school teacher. "Can we do so after breakfast?" The queen requested, earning a nod from the faerie.

"Any particular preference?" Maleficent asked as she made her way out onto a tree branch. When Aurora shook her head Maleficent nodded again. "Then I shall return soon."

Before pushing off the branch and into a glide effortlessly, as she went in search of their breakfast.

* * *

Maleficent returned less than half an hour later to find her tree entertaining Aurora. "I see you're showing off," came the comment as the faerie landed gently on one of the branches, wings out to help keep her balance as she crouched.

Breakfast carefully concealed within a makeshift container in her hands.

Aurora turned excitedly to greet her, while the tree branch beneath Maleficent's feet shifted as the tree responded to her earlier comment. The multi-colored eyed woman chuckling as Aurora approached her, beaming smile on her face; the taller woman moving closer to the inner sanctum of her home to meet Aurora.

Presenting the former princess with their breakfast, wings fluffing in pride at Aurora's pleased praise from her selection. The two falling into comfortable silence as they ate together. Their positions remaining unchanged as Maleficent allowed Aurora to feed her while the faerie held their breakfast of nuts and fruits.

Once finished, Aurora being helped out onto the branch Maleficent occupied, sitting in the middle of the sturdy limb. Her feet dangling off as the queen of two realms looked up at the sky, allowing it's soothing effects and the sound of the Moors to wash over her as she prepared herself to speak. Maleficent crouched patiently beside her, giving the blonde her full attention.

Aurora sighed deeply before saying, "I'll start at the beginning," she stated, keeping her eyes forward, as she played with the hem of her dress. "It's easier for me that way," was the confession as she glanced at Maleficent, eyes begging the older woman to understand.

The faerie reaching out a hand to brush a lock of hair behind Aurora's ear, allowing her thumb to caress the woman's cheek. "Do what you can Beastie," Maleficent encouraged. "Speak what you will. You'll receive no judgement here."

A soft nod coming from Aurora as she returned her gaze outward. Inhaling deeply she began her tale.

* * *

_To say that Aurora felt out of place was an understatement. The young teenager felt as if she'd just been pushed out on stage to perform a play; of which she knew absolutely nothing about: no dances, no songs, no lines...all of which left her feeling overwhelmed._

_As of she were being crushed under unexpected and unrealistic expectations._

_And really, wasn't that what was happening now? A few days ago she had been nothing more than a peasant girl living in the forest with her aunts. Her only companions being her Faerie Godmother and a Pretty Bird._

_Not that Aurora found anything wrong with that._

_Now, within the blink of an eye it seemed, Aurora was no longer the person she believed herself to be. She had learned she was actually the daughter of the king, that her own Godmother had practically cursed her to sleep eternally, that her aunts were actually pixies. It was all so much that Aurora had absolutely no time to breathe._

_Even now the young girl was still struggling in the various currents as she was now Queen. Well, she wasn't queen yet-from what she was able to gather as the Council argued amongst themselves (thankful she didn't have to deal with them just yet due to the king's passing). From what she could gather, she wasn't of age yet to properly rule the kingdom, and, even if she was, there needed to be a coronation along with other traditions that needed to be followed._

_Even hearing part of the arguments in passing was enough to make her head swim. All she wanted to do was flee away to the safety of the Moors. Far away from politics and petty human beliefs._

_She was pulled from her internal panic attack by the gruff call of, "Princess?" Next to her._

_Looking to her left and spotting one of the many guards, through from his armory be he was a knight, of the castle. Aurora realizing that it would take time to learn all the names and positions of all those that worked within the walls; internally groaning a bit at such a task._

_"Yes?" The young noble responded to the call, locking eyes with him. Taking a few moments to look over his form. He was tall, even compared to other men. He appeared to have a hardy, muscular form given how easily he moved in his armor, which looked to be as heavy as it appeared; his long, medium copper hair was tied back into a manageable pony-tail, with matching stubble coating his square jaw to boot, the colors matching his turquoise eyes perfectly. Even across the short distance between them Aurora could make out the impressions of scars, making her wonder just how he acquired them._

_Immediately, the armored man snapped to attention, giving a quick bow. "I am Ser Randal Princess," he introduced himself. "I was the captain of your father's personal guard._

_I offer my deepest condolences for your loss." Stopping to bring a fist to the upper portion of his chest, giving a militaristic bow._

_Aurora was at a loss for what to say. She could hardly say she grieved for a man that she had only known was her father for a few hours; had only interacted with for less than five minutes before he had her hauled up to a room and sealed away within it's walls._

_Luckily she was saved from having to respond as Randal continued on. "With the loss of your father, it now falls to me to protect you Princess," he explained to her. "Though, you do not have to accept either myself or my men._

_You have the power to select whomever you wish to guard you," he informed her. "Though it is my hope that you allow me to serve you, and better protect you than I had for your father."_

_Only a short conversation and yet Aurora was having a large decision hitting her already. Still, of this man served her father perhaps she could get better insight to what type of a man her father had been; to know that all the years she had spent dreaming of a mother and father and the qualities they possessed existed within the fallen king._

_So, acting upon a rather childish-impulsive-whim Aurora responded, "I would like that," she said, earning a somewhat confused look from him. "Keeping you as my personal guard I mean." Flushing a bit._

_Randal allowed the a corner of his mouth to go up in a half smile. "Thank you Princess," giving her another bow to show his gratitude. "I also come bearing a message from the Council._

_They wish to speak with you concerning the funeral arrangements for your father," giving her a brief reason as why they wished for her presence. "Do you wish me to escort you there Princess?"_

_Aurora simply nodding, taking his offered arm as he led her off to a room that would be the cause of many headaches for the young girl in the future._

* * *

_A sigh left the young noble's lips as she flung herself onto her bed. Golden curls bouncing from her action, as her body was swallowed up by the overly lavished bedspread; her eyes looking up toward the canopy._

_She doubted she would ever get used to such a lavish lifestyle._

_Her meeting with the Council had been long and frustrating. After informing her of traditions for a ruler's passing, the Council members had started talking stock; Aurora had truly tried to listen and follow but it was all so very much so soon._

_From her ruling in name but not title until her coming of age, to treaties and trade documents with other lands, to talk of securing other areas of land to expand her kingdom and create new markets of trade...and a list of other things that Aurora had long ago lost track of from the various council members._

_Thankfully she was saved a few hours in (more than she would have liked, but Aurora wasn't one to lick a gift horse in the mouth) by Ser Randal. She was certain he noticed her look of complete desperation to flee the room, and her distress is what caused him to act. Tactfully he interrupted the other men at the table, hitting them with the excuse that given the recent loss of both her father and king she, the Princess, was still reeling from grief and that it was far too soon to be discussing matters state. Adding on that tradition dictated that kin of king, especially immediate kin, were allotted a grieving period of one month._

_During which time matters of the kingdom, as well as household, were taken care of by the members of the court while the ruling family recovered from their loss._

_The reaction was almost immediate. The councilmen rushed Aurora rapid apologies for encroaching upon her mourning period; having no objections whatsoever as she stood from her seat to leave the room._

_A handmaiden having seemingly appeared out of nothingness to escort her to her chambers where the commoner now royal now lived._

_"I shall have to thank him," Aurora thought aloud softly to herself. Pulling herself out of bed and heading over to the large doors that led to what she found was the balcony. "If not for him I'm sure the council would have kept me there till the moon was high in the sky."_

_Taking a moment to step out from the foreboding castle walls. Inhaling deeply the fresh air that existed freely outside of stone; feeling energized and recharged as she filled her lungs._

_Such freedom and peacefulness reminding her of the Moors._

_Just the thought of the magical land was enough to put a smile on her face. Opening her eyes and looking out in their direction; though there was a great distance between the two realms (at least on foot) it was easy to see where the human kingdom ended and the magical kingdom began._

_The remnants of the wall of thorns all that was left of the physical barrier between the two._

_Just the thought of the Moors was enough to have her smiling. That smile growing to show healthy teeth when she thought about the beings that lived within it's borders. However, it was thoughts of the lands protector that had her smile threatening to split her head open wide._

_She missed Maleficent so, even if it had only been a few days since they'd last seen one another. Her godmother's presence would have had her feeling much more at ease in the unfamiliar castle; after all, Aurora grew up within the freedom of the forest and a small cottage (her time in the untamed Moors coming later) and was not used to such a large establishment less alone shutting out the beauty of the world and having a large array of servants prepared to tend to any whim that tickled her fancy._

_Yet, Aurora felt, knew, it wouldn't be right of her to invite the faerie to the castle. One did not simply invite a person to the place where they were almost killed; such an action was both an insult and a taunt at the other party's expense._

_The last thing Aurora wanted was to cause the horned woman harm, be it intentional or not._

_Aurora spent enough time thinking about the Moors and her godmother before her body demanded she sleep. Her vision becoming blurry as she yawned every few seconds, holding on to the railing to keep herself upright; such actions would have earned her a chastisement from both Maleficent and Diaval she was certain._

_Casting a final look at the Moors (wondering if Maleficent could see her from such a distance) she turned and headed back inside and prepared herself for bed._

* * *

_The next morning Aurora sat at a table packed with more food than she had ever seem in her life. There were fruits of the season, honey, various flavors of jam, and bread. But, what really caught her attention were the meats._

_Aurora had never had meat before. It was always fruits and vegetables with bread; her aunts, as they would always be, were too clumsy to hunt and Maleficent never brought back meat when the older gathered them food._

_It was something Aurora never questioned, though now she wished she had as she found herself at a loss for which item to put on her plate._

_"Is the food not to your liking Princess?" The master chef inquired, noticing that the young woman had not moved to reach for anything. He worried his lip nervously, remembering what happened to the former head chef. "I apologize, I had no knowledge of your food preferences._

_I simply made what I would have made for the late king you see and-" trying to offer up words that would appease the temper he was certain she inherited from her father._

_"What is your name?" Aurora asked, stopping his apology in the process._

_"F-Finn, Princess," the dark haired man answered, wringing his hands together. He was a slim man with hazel colored eyes and completely clean shaven; where Randal was the definition of a knight, Finn was truly the definition of a cook. The apron he wore stained with flour and chef hat perched on his head, tilted slightly._

_His heart thudded in his chest as he wondered if he remembered to tell his wife he loved her._

_She hummed the name, "Finn," rolling it around on her tongue. "Finn there is no need to apologize because you have done nothing wrong._

_I am simply at a loss for which meat I should have first," came the information as she looked embarrassed by her inability to chose. "I have never had meat with a meal before and don't even know what I am looking at to be honest._

_Would you mind helping me?"_

_Her words and question catching the head chef by surprise. This was certainly unexpected. She wasn't angry and ordering the guards to have him hauled off to be killed; instead, the Princess was asking for his expertise on which food she should try first._

_This was definitely a first._

_"Might I suggest the venison chop? Maybe even a small rabbit haunch as well?" Finn suggested as he stepped closer, pointing to each of the mentioned meats with his hand while suggesting which food combinations and drinks would draw out more flavors of the meat._

_She had listened intensively as before long had a decent sized portion of food on her plate. Aurora returned to her seat, having insisted on fixing her own plate, excited about her new experience. She couldn't wait to tell Maleficent and Diaval about it-such a childish joy._

_"It was absolutely delicious Finn," Aurora praised him as she used a piece of bread to wipe the remaining juice from her plate before finishing it off._

_She hummed in satisfaction while Finn stood tall and proud next to the table. "I am glad you enjoyed the meal Princess," giving her a bow. "If you provide me with a list, I can give it to the kitchen staff and we can make better meals according to your tastes."_

_Aurora shook her head, smiling as she pushed her plate away. "What you made was wonderful Finn," she insisted. "Please, make whatever you think I will enjoy."_

_Earning a sharp nod from Finn as he righted himself, smiling a bit, before signaling the servants to clear the table. The table had just finished being cleared off before a new occupied entered the room; his strides long as he made his way toward the princess._

_Stopping a respectable distance away before giving a bow. "Good morning Princess. I am Seneschal Bryce," he informed her of who he was. He was just as tall as the guard captain was, though he was of a more sturdy build, with eden colored eyes and medium-length flaming red hair, with a goatee to match. "I am responsible for the domestic affairs of the household._

_I was hoping, with your permission, to spend today acquainting you with your staff and the various rooms within the castle," explaining the reason for his presence, going into a parade rest once he righted himself._

_Aurora was happy for a chance to better learn the castle, and was quick to accept Bryce's offer. He led her from the great hall and down one of many hallways adored with the pictures of those who had ruled before her; giving her a brief history lesson about each one-the bare basics really, things such as name, whom they married, and which child succeeded them in line._

_Seneschal Bryce assured her that she would be properly educated by tutors so she didn't have to worry._

_From there Aurora was shown the throne room, kitchen, buttery, bottlery, pantry, chapel, oratory, the great chamber, solar and a list of many other places that she found herself losing track of the names. It felt like they had walked for hours, and even with all that time Aurora felt she had barely scratched the surface of every nook and cranny of the castle; they hadn't even gone outside to the stables!_

_Something Aurora did notice and became uncomfortable about were hallways that were filled completely with iron, making it impossible to traverse. The metal crafted in such a way that there was no mistaking its presence as a death trap; tips as sharp and potentially deadly as icicles forming during the winter._

_She found herself shivering as she thought how her godmother had risked her very life to save Aurora's. Bryce had noticed her reaction and had inquired upon it, wishing to know of something was wrong or if she felt ill. He was prepared to call for the healer if that way the case._

_Aurora had denied filling ill, and in the physical sense she was not, and instead had questioned whom she would need to speak to in order to remove the iron gauntlets from the castle. He told her that he would get in touch with the head blacksmith on her behalf. With that addressed they continued on with their tour until nightfall and they went their separate ways._

_The next few days went by the same way and before Aurora knew it, her father's funeral was being held. It was a sad event really, as no one outside of those within the castle showed to pay their respects; Aurora had an obligation to be there, as was not so subtly hinted at her, and she figured household servants were there under an obligation as well._

_She spent practically the entire service wondering if it was wrong that she felt nothing as she stared at the body resting peacefully on the alter. As he was know, the former King actually looked like he could have been the type of father she would imagine as a girl. He looked strong and proud, but also loving and kind._

_Dressed in his armor, which tradition dictated, with his sword resting neatly in his hands, he appeared the type of ruler that would be truly missed. That his presence would leave a gaping hole in the world that would be impossible to fill by the average person; his mark upon the world one that would be talked about fondly and stories of his bravery and rule passed on from generation to generation._

_Yet, Aurora knew that was not the truth, and she would learn the type of ruler-tyrant-her father had been in the days and months to come._

_The golden haired teen just felt so out of place among those who had served her father. Her presence, in her mind, only seemed to undermine those who had known him; an insult to those who had built a relationship with him and knew him before he'd turned into the madman Aurora would always remember._

_Eventually, the service ended, and everyone filed out leaving Aurora to say the final goodbyes to her father's body before it was taken and placed in the royal family crypt. Fortunately, fate smiled upon her and didn't leave her alone in the chapel pacing back and forth as she debated how much time should she allow to pass before exiting the building; the doors creaked open and two newcomers came walked in, one of whom was familiar to the crowned princess._

_"Phillip?" She called in surprise, haven't seen him since her coronation in the Moors._

_Her internal panic and nervousness now gone as she relaxed from a familiar presence._

_The brunette prince couldn't stop grinning widely when she noticed him. "Hello Aurora," he greeted, bowing as formality dictated as he stood before her. "We have come to pay our respects to King Stefan."_

_Noticing her confused look, the taller of the two decided to elaborate. "My father and I," motioning to the seasoned man coming down the aisle. When his father got to his side, Phillip righted himself before saying, "Princess Aurora, allow me to introduce my father, King Hubert, the first of his name, ruler of the northern kingdom of Asiven"_

_The large bellied man stepping forward and grasping Aurora's hand. "I am so sorry for your loss my dear," the King offered his condolences, as he patted her hand in a soothing gesture. "It's such a tragedy really."_

_The words he was saying and the look he was giving her putting the young woman at a loss for what to say._

_"Why don't you go and say your farewells to your good friend father?" Phillip smoothly interjected, noticing Aurora's expression._

_"Quite right. Quite right," King Hubert agreed releasing Aurora's hand. "If you'll excuse me my dear." Giving her a quick bow of his he's before turning and walking to the altar to glance upon his old friend's body._

_"I apologize for my father," Phillip spoke sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "He doesn't really know all the details." Knowing Aurora would know what he meant by his words as he relaxed, dropping the air of formality now that it was just the two of them._

_Aurora smiled softly and shook her head, curls bouncing. "It's alright. Your father isn't the only one._

_I suppose everyone is offering me condolences out of habit," she assumed. "I highly doubt anyone would speak bad of a king, even of he is dead, especially if they worked for him."_

_Phillip laughed lightly at the truth of her words. "You are correct in that assessment," he confirmed. "It comes with the world of politics and social hierarchy._

_How have you fared these past few weeks?" Changing the subject somewhat._

_"Overwhelmed mostly. Living like this...in a castle with servants and access to anything I want...is a lot to deal with," she told him honestly, taking a moment to watch Phillip's father who leaned his hands heavily on the altar.", head down. "I am learning a few things from my Seneschal, but I won't begin my real tutelage until this month is up."_

_The taller of the two nodding intently. "I suggest you enjoy the rest of the month then," he commented, giving her that boyish smile of his. "You won't have much free time at all with everything they're going to be attempting to shove down your throat._

_They did the same with me, though I spent my entire life as a prince, so I was given small bites to process at a time. You on the other hand..." Taking a moment to shift, lightly crossing his arms. "Given your circumstance, they'll be looking to turn you into a royal practically overnight._

_Though you've got two years before your eighteen so that's a small consolation."_

_Her smile dropped a bit from his words. "Will it really be so daunting?" She inquired, feeling anxious at the thought._

_Phillip looked at her and responded, "It can feel that way at times but," pausing for effect. "It doesn't have to be that way, if you have someone to help you wade through the mountains of knowledge that range from which noble houses are allies with whom and hate what all the way to what food to have prepared for guests when you throw a party."_

_She reached out, placing a hand on his arm. "Would you help me?" Came her request, looking up at him through cerulean eyes. "I know this sounds silly, but you're the only other person I know and-"_

_He smiled as he placed his hand atop hers. "I don't find it silly at all," was his assurance as he smiled down at her, squeezing her hand gently. "And of course I wouldn't mind helping you, though the matter will have to be discussed with my father._

_Still, I'm confident that he won't object to me remaining here to assist you on your way to becoming queen."_

_Smile brightening when she beamed gratefully up at him. When Phillip noticed his father had finished up and was preparing to head towards them he took Aurora's hand and gently removed it from his arm; it wouldn't be proper for such an intimate gesture between himself and the princess._

_Opting to hold her hand in a gentlemanly fashion as formality dictated._

_"Phillip, have you given your respects?" King Hubert wondered of his son. Aurora noting that his eyes were rimmed and a tad puffy, though she chose not to remark upon it._

_This gave Phillip the excuse to release Aurora's hand without suspicion. "I was about to father," he replied. "Also, I have something I wish to discuss of you later today._

_Perhaps over dinner?" Looking to Aurora and earning a nod from her._

_"Of course. That would be wonderful," the former commoner agreed, grabbing at her dress and taking a step back. "If you'll excuse me I have things that must be tended to, but I shall see you both at dinner tonight."_

_Allowing King Hubert to kiss the back of her had while Phillip opted for another bow, smiling reassuringly up at her. She found herself smiling back and found herself flushing from the look Phillip's father gave the two of them; rushing out another quick goodbye before turning and all but fleeing the chapel._

_And, for the first time in weeks, Aurora didn't feel quite so alone within the towering castle walls._


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had to re-write it several times before I like it. Also, if you want to know why this story has an M-rating I suggest you guys go and read and review my Black Butler fic...it'll give you a small taste of other M-rated things to come concerning this story ;).**

* * *

 

**Part 2**

"No, no, no Princess," came the rapid chastisement, causing Aurora to stop. "You must always walk gracefully, with the stance befitting a queen while still maintaining the pace of a highborn lady.

Now, try again." Came the order to which Aurora found herself sighing once more, for the fiftieth time that day by her could.

Allowing a moment for her posture to slump before she inhaled, righting herself, squaring her shoulders back while holding her head high before she began walking around the room once more.

Balancing a rather heavy book on her head in the process.

Aurora had been doing this for the better part of two hours now. Just as Phillip had said, the moment her grieving period was up, she was hit from nearly all directions with lessons; from just after breakfast to just before dinner she was constantly on the move.

With today being the day her bereavement was over, Aurora was introduced to her lady in waiting,Guinevere. Guinevere was a well aged woman, arched over from time yet despite the pure gray of her hair and the fair amount of wrinkles, the woman still managed to look as regal as ever; the older woman having a very strong presence about her that implied that she took no nonsense.

Her Seneschal, Bryce, had tried to make introductions, as he had been the one to lead Aurora to the room where Guinevere had been awaiting their arrival. The tall man didn't get far before Guinevere was interrupting him and politely dismissing him, under the banner that she could still introduce herself. Doing so the moment Bryce bowed to them both before taking his leave.

Guinevere was quick to get her experience out of the way. She had served as a lady in waiting for a long time, having served the women of Aurora's family for near on fifty years. She had watched many young girls grow into proper, young, respectable ladies with her guidance.

As such, Guinevere had no doubts that she wouldn't be able to do the same with Aurora despite the girl being cursed by the witch at birth and being raised as a commoner for a majority of her life.

Either not noticing or caring that Aurora flinched a little at the mention of the witch, referring to Maleficent with the term.

From there, Guinevere explained what her position and all that it entailed. As the lady in waiting, it was her job to teach Aurora proper etiquette befitting not only of a young lady, but of a queen as well. She was also responsible for teaching the young blonde embroidery along with painting and other queenly past times.

Besides lessons, her duties also included overseeing the other servants and reading and sending correspondence on her lady's behalf, and even carrying out private messages if needed.

From all Aurora had heard she had summarized that Guinevere was basically to serve as her second shadow. Or, perhaps guiding pillar was a better term; if Aurora found herself to be in an awkward situation she could look to the older woman for guidance if not outright help.

Once that was out of the way, the former commoner was immediately slapped with a book and made to walk around the room for a few hours trying to earn a graceful posture out of it.Guinevere

"A lady does not walk as if she is afraid," came the chastisement, as Guinevere watched her walk across the room. "Your walk must invoke confidence while at the same time the grace of a lady.

Do not look at your feet," was the order, Aurora immediately snapping her head back up, mindful not to knock the book from her head. "You should be able to feel where you are walking without looking down at your feet.

You are not a commoner."

"I still..." Aurora began as she moved, attempting to relax her form but it was proving rather impossible at the moment. "Don't understand...why this is...necessary.

My aunts...never said anything...about my posture."

The senior woman frowning at the mention of the trio of faeries.

"It is always important to remember, Princess, that human and faerie are different beings,"Guinevere pointed out. "Despite appearance, they are not human, and thus do not hold the same morals and values that we do.

In truth, they are nothing more than uncivilized brutes, beast even."

The sound of the book flopping onto the floor echoing through the room. "That's not true!" Aurora shouted, having stopped walking as she hit the old woman with an offended look on not just the faes, but her aunts behalf as well. "They are not uncivilized beasts at all!"

Yet,Guinevere seemed unaffected by the sudden outburst. Her body remaining relaxed while Aurora's tensed. "A lady must never raise her voice," she chastised, as her own voice remained quite lax in countenance. "Second, if those three faeries-"

"Pixies," Aurora corrected immediately without thought.

A paused from the older human. "It is also bad manners to interrupt another, lady or not," Guinevere pointed out in response. Allowing Aurora a few moments to glare (which she would comment upon later) before continuing. "If those three pixies," changing the term. "Were indeed civilized, you would already know the proper etiquette of a lady of your status.

Instead, they raised you like a commoner," the old woman said, a bit of disdain in her voice at the thought. "Your father should have sent me along so you could have received a proper education."

"My aunts did the best the could!" Aurora defended, sounding almost like a child with her argument. But, she couldn't help it. The blonde found herself upset from the words.

The trio had done their best. It wasn't there fault they didn't know how to be human, or had only ever had experience taking care of flowers; their efforts, while strange to outsiders, were genuine.

Yet, where the trio lacked, Maleficent soared, being the silent guardian for when she was not in her aunts sights (or when they weren't paying attention which was a lot).

Aurora felt Maleficent had done a wonderful job in helping raise her, and to say that she herself was not up to par was not only an insult to her, but to the faerie as well.

"My aunts and Maleficent," the princess began, stressing the latter's name. "Did a wonderful job raising me.

While it was far from traditional circumstances, and though I am certainly not as learned in social graces as I should be," unconsciously squaring her shoulders and raising her chin as she spoke. "I have been taught lessons that are just as valuable, if not more so, than others of my status.

I will not stand for anyone insulting that."

Aurora's voice firm as her pale eyes shined with hard resolve. She had meant what she said.Guinevere simply staring, observing the girl.

Perhaps there was hope yet for the young princess, the elder mused as she made her way over to the fallen book. "That is enough for today," she said calmly, carefully lowering herself down to retrieve the item, having a bit of difficulty with her task.

She wasn't as young as she used to be, and she just couldn't move as easily as she could thirty, or even five years ago.

Immediately, Aurora was there, grabbing the book for her while at the same time offering at hand to the senior. Her previous demeanor gone as she came to assist her teacher. Guinevere couldn't help chuckling internally from the behavior; an amused laugh as she compared the girl along side her ancestors.

"We shall resume our lessons again tomorrow," Guinevere resumed as she righted herself, giving a gentle pat on Aurora's forearm, her form of gratitude, before withdrawing her hand. "It shall carry on half an hour later to make up for the early dismissal.

I will see you after lunch, princess," Guinevere stated, bowing her head, before making her way out of the room and off to her own affairs.

The taller of the two nodding in response. Aurora unable to help the nagging feeling of guilt, feeling her outburst to be the reason why they ended early. These lessons were supposed to last for four hours she was told. Giving her two hours of free time before lunch.

Slowly, Aurora began making her way from the room, not really focused on a destination. She didn't regret her words, never, but perhaps she could have been gentler with her them; maybe, this incident could be her first lesson in etiquette.

* * *

 

After her etiquette lessons had been cut short, and now finding herself with unexpected time on her hands, Aurora decided to make her way towards the library. She found herself falling in love with the room during her month of mourning; loving how the bookcases extended all the way up to the ceiling, while the shelves were packed with all sorts of books.

She supposed her love of the room came from never having seen so many books in her life. Pushing open the door as she stepped inside, immediately being hit with the scent that was unique to books. Inhaling deeply as she allowed her mind to be taken off the earlier incident, while she became swept up in the soothing silence of the massive room.

Stepping inside, Aurora was quick to search for something new to read, as she began her search.

"I see I'm not the only one who favors the library around this time of day," came Phillip's voice which successfully startled the blue eyed woman. Her body jumping as the book she was reading toppled from her hands.

"You scared me!" Aurora chastised him, mouth going into an unconscious pout as she hit him with a hard look.

The brunette couldn't help chuckling as he reached down to retrieve her reading material. "I do apologize for that my lady," being overly formal with his apology as he gave her a small bow, while holding out the book to her.

The shorter of the two rolling her eyes as his antics, giving him a light slap on his arm before accepting her book. Making room on the small couch she was currently occupying, moving the stack of books she had collected to the floor to allow Phillip to have a seat. He smiled from her gesture and was quick to sit down.

Sitting in a very relaxed manner, posture unbefitting of a prince, with one arm shrewn across the back of the couch as he leaned back against the cushions, legs slightly agape. Not that Aurora would complain about that, as the princess herself was seated upside down, her legs hanging over the back of the couch, with feet crossed at the ankles. He had to admit that it was an unexpected sight.

Phillip had never seen a woman, princess or otherwise, sit in such a manner. It was practically scandalous and unheard of for a woman to do so, especially in the presence of another person. Then again, Aurora was not like other nobles.

She was different and it was a much needed burst of fresh air.

"I thought you had your lessons today," Phillip started up a conversation, looking down at her face, that was partially obscured by the book she had started to read again.

A brief pause as her eyes shifted from the pages to him. "I did," she confirmed. "They were canceled early."

"Lessons ending early?" clear surprise filling his voice, before his free hand came up to run through his hair. "Wish I were so lucky to have had that happen for mine."

Returning his gaze to her when he heard the book close. Aurora letting out a sigh as she rested the semi-thick item on her stomach, focusing her full attention on him. "I got into a bit of an argument, though maybe that isn't the word I'm looking for, with my lady-in-waiting," she confessed to the older royal. "She was saying that the citizens of the Moors were nothing more than uneducated beasts, and that in so many words, my aunts had done poorly at raising me because I know nothing of how to be a proper lady.

I told her she was wrong and she ended up ending our lessons early today," she continued. "I feel bad for getting as upset as I did, but she's wrong Phillip. The fae-folk aren't beasts, nor are they uncivilized."

Silence hanging between them as the older of the two thought on how best to respond. It was easy to see that talk of the Moors and those that dwelt within its borders, especially in a negative way, was a sensitive spot for Aurora. "Perhaps..." he finally began, albeit slowly, glancing away momentarily. "You both could have handled that moment better, but..."

Trailing a moment as he looked back at her, holding Aurora's gaze for the next words that came out of his mouth. "She is right from o-wait! let me finish!" Phillip cried, as the moment the words hand left his mouth Aurora had quickly rolled off the couch and got to her feet.

She was looking at him with a look akin to complete hurt. "How could you say that Phillip?!" Aurora demanded to know as she looked down at him. "You've met them! You know they aren't like that at all!" Her voice beginning to crack from her frustration as her eyes started to glaze over with tears.

In an instant Phillip was on his feet and pulling her into a hug. Guiding her head to his shoulder, while using that same hand to rub at her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Please don't cry Aurora," he requested gently as he held her. "I am sorry that my words came off as offensive.

That was not my intention," came the assurance. "They were not meant to be as they sounded."

"Then," she started after a few moments. "How were they meant to be taken then?" her voice soft, but at least she didn't sound on the verge of tears so Phillip counted that as a good thing.

Carefully, he lowered them both back down on the couch. Aurora still being held against him before he answered her question. "What I mean is that, when you look at the history between humans and fae, your lady-in-waiting is right, on one hand, in saying that those of the Moors are no more than beasts," he stated, feeling as she tensed in his arms.

He continued on before she had a chance to protest again. "The history between our two realms is covered in blood," giving a sigh of relief when Aurora relaxed a bit as he further explained his words. "If you were to look through any history book, you'll find no shortage of rulers trying to conquer the Moors.

Not only that but you'll find written accounts from those that survived failed attacks, describing the creatures they went up against, and from my own readings none in attendance at your crowning came close to what was described."

Not fighting when she pulled back a bit to look up at him. Her hands still resting against his chest. She said nothing for a few moments before asking him barely above a whisper, "So you're saying that the Moors is dangerous then?" looking him in the eyes as she awaited his answer.

The older of the two held her gaze before responding, "I am saying that the Moors is large enough that you haven't seen all it has to offer," came his honest belief. "It's vast enough that it borders many kingdoms, all of which have tried and failed to conquer it, so who is to say that what has been written down doesn't hold merritt?

Even though I was invited to your crowning within that land, I was truthfully afraid to be there, and wary of the creatures around me," was his shocking confession. "Maleficent terrifies me most of all and I couldn't help my body being on alert while in her presence."

Aurora did not know how to respond to that. She was equally surprised that Phillip feared her Godmother as well as she was that anyone would be afraid of the horned woman; the faerie was not scary at all.

"When she came upon me in the woods, when I had returned to where I met you, I became on edge just from the sight of her horns," the prince continued on since Aurora remained silent. "Just that little bit was enough to have me fear her, but then came the battle in the throne room of the castle.

Your aunts having lost me when things got hectic, I found myself standing in the doorway and saw just how powerful Maleficent truly was outside of an unexpected sleeping spell blown in my face." Cracking a bit of a smile when he saw Aurora try to fight off a laugh.

Apparently she was familiar with that as well.

"She turned a raven into a dragon-a creature which I thought to exist now only in children's tales," the taller of the two went on. "And then, after a short amount of chaos, she flew...and became even more deadly.

And while the sight truly awed me, it also sent a paralyzing terror all the way down to the soles of my feet. Within minutes she had subdued that entire faction of soldiers before battling it out with the king," recounting the events that Aurora herself had witnessed first hand.

It was a night that still haunted the blonde, as she had never experienced such a fear in her life.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be so harsh on your lady-in-waiting's beliefs," he finally summed up, giving a small sigh. "She isn't the only one who feels that way. I'm sure the soldiers who fought to get through that wall of thorns believe the same if not worse.

You are the only person who knows that the Moors isn't as bad as the stories and history books lead us to believe. Perhaps it has to do with your upbringing, or the fact that you've never tried to conquer the land, but whatever the reason the fact remains that you see something that the rest of us don't. So please forgive us in advance if we say something offensive about the other realm you now rule.

We make rude comments simply because we only know one side, and years of habit, as in others cases, are hard to break."

The princess giving a nod. After explaining what he meant, Aurora had to admit that his words did make sense. Her own father had been attacking the Moors for sixteen years trying to get at Maleficent (though granted he had brought the faerie's ire upon himself for his actions, the blonde realized that the true actions of Maleficent against her as a baby were not known by anyone other than herself, Maleficent, and the late king). It was as Phillip had said, whenever the people thought of the Moors they only knew of a land untamable.

A land that had consumed many a king's life before her.

Being made aware of this perspective of thinking Aurora silently admitted to feeling a little naive. Of course everyone wouldn't feel the same way about the Moors that she did. It was as Phillip had said, her upbringing was the reason she was not afraid of the Moors or it's , he'd also brought up something she had never thought to think of before.

That the Moors were indeed dangerous.

She remembered watching as Maleficent flew over the thorn wall, lowering the protective barrier that kept the humans out. At the time, she was simply happy to see the wall being removed, as it represented the joining of the two lands. Looking back on it, Aurora realized just how big the Moors actually were, and how little of it she had actually explored, so much that she didn't know about the land.

She only knew a small portion of it, and what she was allowed to explore Maleficent was never too far away-hovering around like the shadow that she was. Did the faerie know of the potential dangers that lurked about? Is that why Maleficent never allowed her to go too far out of sight? Why if the faerie had business to attend to Diaval would serve in her stead?

So many questions now swirling in her mind about the second land she now ruled.

"Aurora," Phillip called gently, pulling her from her thoughts. Slowly drawing his hands back to grasp hers within his. "As a soon to be ruler, this is only a small portion of the things you will have to address.

You cannot allow a person's words to get to you so easily," came the warning. "It will be seen as a weakness, and they will take that as a sign to undermine your authority, if not try and outright take advantage of you.

You have to always remember that you are the queen and that, at the end of the day, when it is all said and done, that you have the final say in how things will be carried out."

"And here I thought being royalty meant having fancy meals and the best clothing," she joked in response, hoping to lighten the mood.

He chuckled in response. "Yes, they sucker you in with the gimmicks, before hitting you with the less fun elements such as holding court and entertaining foreign dignitaries, while loading you up in ridiculous garments at fancy functions, that have one looking like a preening moose."

The blue eyed woman laughed brightly from that. "Stop it. Surely you jest!" she cried between her laughter.

"Oh you'll see for yourself one day," he assured her. "And then you'll be wishing you could come hide out in the library all the time and-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" came the unexpected screech that interrupted the pair's conversation. Causing them to immediately snap their heads in the direction of the sound.

Finding an astonished Guinevere frozen, staring at them with enlarged eyes and mouth agape.

"Just what is going on here?!" the elder woman demanded, her voice highly elevated as opposed to earlier that morning. Her gray eyes darting about the two as she marched forward-which was surprisingly well for her age-as her eyes landed on their locked hands and how close they were to one another.

The young woman seemed confused by Guinevere's sudden outburst, as well as her unexpected anger. However, Phillip had a much better grasp as why the older woman was hitting him with a vicious death glare; quick to release Aurora's hands and stand from the couch, but it was too late for that.

Guinevere gave them both a long, verbal chastisement, though the brunt of her displeasure was directed at Phillip. The young man offering lengthy apologies, all of which fell on deaf ears. In the end, he was all but shooed from the room, leaving the two women together.

She turned to face Aurora who was still seated on the couch. "Did you two do anything?" came the demand, giving the most scrutinizing glare she could muster. Aurora probably would have been affected by it had she not had years of practice from her Godmother's glares. "And I'll know if you're lying to me child."

"All Phillip and I did was talk," the younger of the two answered. "I really don't see what the problem is...he and I talk all the time."

Guinevere studied Aurora for a few moments, gouging whether or not the princess was lying. Finding no signs that the blonde was, Guinevere released a sigh of relief, allowing her own posture to slouch just a bit.

"There are rules Princess," Guinevere began, as she focused on the direction Phillip had left. "What works for commoners does not work for royals and nobles.

As such, because you are a lady, and because you are unmarried, you are not allowed to be alone within the presence of an unmarried man without a chaperon," was the explanation. "If someone else had caught you two, your virtue and purity would be called into question, and it would be quite the challenge to find you a husband then."

Marriage? Aurora felt the woman was getting more than a little ahead of herself. At the thought of purity,Guinevere focused back on Aurora. "You are still pure aren't you?" the gray haired woman questioned without an ounce of shame, making Aurora's mouth fall open.

"And don't lie. I'm not above calling for a purity test to be done on you."

The seated woman could do nothing more than turn an impressive shade of red, one that was as striking as Maleficent's lips; she'd never been more embarrassed in her life.

* * *

 

After the earlier misunderstanding and awkwardly embarrassing situation the two women had gone to lunch. Phillip wisely remained absent from the table, wishing to allow the events to blow over; though, Aurora was sure that Guinevere would find a way to corner him again later and chastise him even further.

Lunch had come and gone quickly. Finn had made something simple, but no less enjoyable. The two had worked themselves into a little habit, with Aurora giving him free reign to cook whatever he wished, unless she outright asked for something specific.

The former peasant was exposed to a variety of dishes this way-each of which she found herself loving.

From there the young princess went to her other lessons consisting of dancing, music, history, and horseback riding. Each lesson Guinevere accompanied her, sitting off to the side to allow space but never too far away from her mistress. The woman had just about died when during Aurora's first riding lesson the girl had sat astride the horse instead of aside.

Successfully prompting another lecture from the older woman about Aurora being a graceful lady, not a gentleman or a commoner.

Each of the lessons flew by and before Aurora knew it the sun had gone down and the moon had taken its place.

"Guinevere," Aurora called as she allowed the older woman to prepare her for bed. Something Aurora had tried to insist she could do herself, but the gray haired woman had not heeded the protests.

"Yes Princess?" the shorter woman responded as she removed the taller's clothes, placing them neatly on the back of a chair, picking up the nightgown in the process. "Arms up."

The blue eyed woman raising her arms up over her head, feeling so exposed showing her bare form to another person, resisting the urge to cover herself. "I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier today," she said as Guinevere quickly brought the gown down over her head, the material sliding down her form almost like water with how fluidly it fell. "Phillip brought to my attention that my views of the Moorlanders are different from others giving my upbringing.

He made me away of the history between the two realms and how that history affects now just how this kingdom views the land, but others as well," she continued on, turning to face the wrinkled woman. "As such, I wish to apologize for how I responded to your words. While I don't regret my argument, I do regret how I handled the situation." Her voice filled with utmost sincerity, showing that she meant every word.

Guinevere looking up at her as she adjusted Aurora's night clothes. The silence dragging on for a few moments before she finally said, "A Queen never apologizes, even if she is wrong," removing her hand when she was satisfied. Aurora was set to protest her comment, but a hand being held up stopped the sapphire eyed youth. "However, I find your gesture meaningful all the same, and perhaps I am just an old croan too set in her ways.

Though, taking into account your life up until this point, I will try and be more aware of my words when concerning our...neighbors," came her compromise. Feeling the corners of her mouth curve up a bit when she saw how happily Aurora beamed. Nearly losing her balance when the princess hit her with a grateful hug. "I will allow such an unladylike like gesture just this once," she commented, patting Aurora on the back a few times.

"Now," the elder began, when the former peasant drew back. "Off to bed with you," motioning toward the plush and lavish bed. "Tomorrow is another busy day and rest assured your lesson with me won't be cut short again.

I have a mountain's worth of work to do on you."

Aurora simply smiling wider as she looked down at the shorter woman before nodding and heading to bed. Beneath that gruff exterior, she could see that her lady-in-waiting was similar to her Godmother in disposition; both having an air about them that was unique and one that Aurora felt comfortable with.

She said nothing as Guinevere came and tucked her in, before blowing out the candles and heading toward the door. She was in the middle of pulling the door closed behind her before she paused. Looking through the opening and seeing Aurora shift in bed, her back facing the door.

"A ruler who admits they are wrong," came the whispered comment, a bit of amusement filling her voice. "You'll make a fine Queen." the words solid and absolute before she closed the door, signaling the guards to take up their posts.

"A fine Queen indeed," Guinevere repeated as she walked down the stone hallway to her own chambers to retire for the night.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 3

**Part 3**

"A witch?" Maleficent echoed as her wings expanded a bit. Tilting her head slightly to look down at the young human.

Honestly, she sounded amused by that title really.

To which Aurora nodded. "As I learned, many within the castle walls viewed you as such," the blonde confessed, wishing she possessed the balance to bring her knees up to her chest. "Well, that was on a good day.

On a bad day they called you a demon," the younger of the two added. Taking note of the smirk that came onto her Godmother's face. "I learned that even the commoners saw you in such a light."

"It's to be expected Beastie," the horned female responded, casting her gaze to the sky, noticing how the sun dangled high, signaling peak afternoon hours. "I did place a curse upon an innocent and harmless baby.

Actions which succeeded in driving the king into madness," Maleficent reminded Aurora. "They are right to call me such."

Aurora shook her head to deny the faerie's words. "They only believed you to be such because they only knew one side of the story," she countered. "You reacted the way you did because my father stole your wings.

He took what was most precious to you, and you in turn, did the same to him." Noticing how the massive appendages caught the sun's rays, practically drinking them in across rows of feathers.

The winged woman releasing a low hum as her eyes closed. Aurora finding it impossible to guess what the older woman was thinking. A soft growl from the queen's stomach breaking the moment.

Maleficent cracking open an eye from the sound. "It appears the little beast is hungry again," she commented, a slight smirk on her lips as Aurora flushed a bit. "Come," was the command as the horned woman stood to her full height.

Her wings allowing her to balance perfectly on the branch. Or maybe it was Maleficent's own natural grace that allowed her to balance herself with ease? She did have near two decades worth of practice to learn to do so without her wings.

The faerie extending a hand out to the human. "We shall find you something to eat, and then we shall continue with your story," she added as Aurora accepted her hand, allowing her to draw the blonde to her feet.

Drawing the young queen against her form when she saw the younger nearly lose her balance.

"Such a clumsy Beastie," Maleficent sighed out, a mere tease as her words held only fond amusement, before she spread her wings and glided down to the forest floor.

* * *

"Godmother?" Aurora called as she sat on the bank of the isolated pond. Her feet submerged into the cool water.

Maleficent looking toward her from atop her perch on a large stone. The woman always found a vantage point to reside; constantly looking out for any signs of potential danger.

It was easy to see how Maleficent earned the title of guardian.

"What Phillip said...about the Moors..." Aurora continued, knowing her cue when she saw it. "And what I read in the books..." Pausing to look up and lock eyes with her godmother." Is that true?

Is the Moors really a dangerous place?"

The older woman was silent several moments as she thought how to properly respond.

"Yes," came the eventual honest answer. Maleficent holding her gaze as she spoke. "Normally, most things humans speak about the Moors are untrue, and are based upon their own fear and lack of knowledge of these lands," she began to explain to her charge.

"However...in that area they are not wrong," the guardian of the Moors confirmed. "This land truly is dangerous, especially so for a human."

Her words causing Aurora to remove her feet from the water. Getting to her feet and approaching Maleficent's perch, looking up at the winged woman before asking, "But how can that be?

I've never once found myself in danger from any of the creatures who I've interacted with," she pointed out. "Even when I am left alone I never feel like I am in danger."

Maleficent noticing the Aurora's sapphire eyes were filled with a genuine curiosity about the subject.

With a simple flick of her wrist, the faerie used her magic to draw Aurora up to her side atop the rock. Settling the shorter being in front of her; pulling Aurora against her, so the human's back rested against her front, as a protective arm slipped around the Queen's waist.

The horned woman's head coming to rest atop Aurora's, burying her nose in golden locks and taking in the scent.

"My precious little Beastie," Maleficent began against Aurora's head. Though her voice was muffled, it was still strong enough to be heard.

"Our home is beyond vast," the winged woman carried on. "It stretches much further than you know. It is also home to creatures that you cannot begin to even imagine their existence.

And, deep within it's borders...there exist fae-folk that are so violent and deadly, that they attack each other, and they would certainly not hesitate to make a meal, or worse, out of a human."

Stopping for a moment to allow the weight of her words sink in with her charge. She didn't have to wait long before she felt Aurora's body begin to lightly tremble against her own, hearing the youth's heartbeat start to quicken. The arm resting around the blonde's waist tightening in an attempt to stop the panic before it grew out of control.

"Aurora," Maleficent called the name she rarely said. It's effect was immediate as the Queen settled against her. "Do not be afraid," came the command. "You exist within my territory, your home, where you have always been, and always will be, safe.

The fae that I and your human books speak of no longer exist near the borders of the Moors, residing deep within our lands. Far enough inland that it would take weeks to arrive there on foot."

Aurora taking a shaking breath, more to steel her nerves than anything, before asking, "So...I'm not really Queen of the Moors then?"

A low chuckle from the multi-colored eyed woman. "Of it's entirety, no, as in order for that to happen all of the Moors denizens would have to agree to that, which they would not.

But, concerning my territory, yes, you are seen as Queen by those who make their home here," she informed the young human. "Your authority stretches quite a way, as of all the guardians who protect the Moors, my territory is the largest."

Causing Aurora to adjust her head to look at Maleficent at a skewed angle. "You mean...you aren't the only one who protects the Moors?" Surprise in both voice and question, as her mind had trouble wrapping around that thought.

The look on Aurora's face and the sound of her voice earning a low, light laugh from the faerie.

"Hardly," Maleficent replied. "Though I am the strongest of all the faeries.

There are several others who protect the borders as well," came the information. "Even the weakest of the guardians is still far stronger than a human army." Of course, keeping humans out wasn't the only responsibility the guardians had...they also had a responsibility to keep things in as well.

So Phillip's words had rang true that day. There was more to the Moors than Aurora had ever thought. She felt overwhelmed by that knowledge.

Maleficent taking Aurora's silence to mean the girl still held fears. "Aurora...I assure you there is no reason for you to be afraid of your home," she insisted firmly. "No harm shall ever come to you here.

You have my word." A low growl rumbling in her chest, as she bared her teeth.

Feeling Aurora lean further against her, drawing the faerie from her silent threat.

"Will you take me to see the different areas of your territory sometime?" Came the request, as Aurora tilted her head back to look up at the horned woman.

A nod. "If that is what you wish," Maleficent responded. "Are you ready to begin again?"

The younger woman copying her earlier gesture. "The first year went by quickly," the queen of two realms began. "I learned much in my lessons, though there were habits that just couldn't be broken, so adjustments had to be made." A smile gracing Aurora's lips as she saw Guinevere fussing in her minds eye.

"I did notice that despite everything I was being taught, I had yet to practice, or even participate, in any queenly duties," the human continued. "I was being groomed to be a proper lady-smile, wave, courtesy, proper dances, elegant instruments-but I wasn't being taught to rule-seeking trade routes, dealing with citizens issues, fostering peace between rival lands."

Maleficent smiling as she listened to what the little beast had noticed.

"I brought it up to my Seneschal, and he admitted that it had been a long time since a woman had sat on the throne," Aurora continued, as she gave her summary leading into the next portion of her story. "Since then, most ladies had only been expected to learn social graces and be knowledgeable about the kingdom, but never really more than that as it was the king who ruled. Though, most of the time the king left decisions to be handled by the Council, only becoming involved if the situation really called for it.

I pointed out that a king no longer resided on the throne, and that it was in my best interest to rule my kingdom myself. I did not want to pass off the responsibility to someone else."

"Feisty Little Beastie..." The faerie hummed in amusement.

The fair skinned woman letting out a light laugh. "I believe I have you to thank you that," the shorter responded. "I demanded that I be present for the next Council meeting so that I could become familiar with the process and be prepared for when I ascended to the throne the following year.

Though looking back now, I was probably too head strong in my decision," sighing that part out. "Tackling the Council would be the cause of many future headaches."

* * *

_"We need expand the kingdom's borders," Henry insisted from his spot near the middle of the long table. "Much of the kingdom has suffered over these long years."_

_Earning nods from fellow Council members all around._

_"Our largest hit came from when the late king ordered the destruction of all the spinning wheels," John commented. "Though, we were still doing well in our other areas of trade until the king put all of our resources into breaking down the wall that surrounded the Moors._

_His obsession with that wi-woman-" quickly correcting himself, knowing how the queen felt about the horned woman. "Led to our relationships with other kingdoms suffering. Some falling apart altogether, causing us to lose trade routes."_

_"If we are to remain a strong kingdom," Calien began, earning the attention of the younger Council members. "The fastest way to do so would be to gather more resources valuable enough to fill our coffers."_

_"Are we prepared enough to wage war with a neighboring kingdom to do so?" Marcus challenged, crossing his arms. "Let us not forget the losses sustained by our ranks caused by the demon woman._

_I don't think there are even enough peasant men and boys to pull from anymore," he continued. "Even if there were, they would be highly inexperienced, and if we sought out mercenaries they would charge a high price for their blades in battle."_

_"Normally that would be true," Calien agreed. "However, you all forget that the kingdom was expanded little more than a year ago, when Princess Aurora was crowned Queen of the Moors." Motioning toward the blonde, who had simply sat in silence, listening to the men go back and forth._

_All eyes turning toward the future queen._

_"Of course!" Henry exclaimed, hitting the table in excitement. "That land holds vast amounts of natural resources and possibly all types of rare jewels."_

_"Not to mention an abundance of trees which could be used for lumber," Lawrence pointed out near the opposite end of the table. "The amount of trees also implies that the land is highly fertile, which would be excellent land for growing crops._

_It could even be divided up amongst the nobles," he reasoned. "This would serve as the tax for the land being apart of the kingdom, as well as them paying us back for all the damage they caused us."_

_"Absolutely not," Aurora stated, the strength of her voice surprising them, as all heads turned to face her as she sat at the head of the table. Slightly elevated above the rest of them._

_"I beg your pardon Princess?" Calien questioned, looking at her in confusion to her outburst._

_"We will not take any resources from the Moors," the princess clarified as to what she was objecting._

_"But Princess," Marcus spoke up. "They are apart of the kingdom._

_As such, all who exist under your banner are required to give, be it land, resources, or men, to help keep the kingdom strong."_

_"To not help support the kingdom is seen as an act of treason," Henry added on to Marcus' words. "And implies they no longer wish to be under the protection that the crown gives them."_

_Aurora frowned. She recalled this particular lesson well. It was one she found hard to understand, even now._

_People who have been conquered, as was most often the case, were then forced to support the very people who had destroyed their way of life, and were then attacked, often wiped out, if they refused to support the crown?_

_"We shall find other ways of strengthening the kingdom," Aurora attempted to compromise. "The history between this kingdom and the Moors is not a friendly one._

_And attempting to drain the land of it's resources will certainly not help in building a healthy relationship with our neighbors," she reasoned. Randal, captain of her personal guard, standing off to the side and a little behind her, having to fight the smile off his face._

_He'd never much cared for the well pampered Councilmen, except for a small few. Probably because they lived the most lavish lifestyles while taking pay from others of both the land and castle. So, to see someone challenging them, something that hadn't been done in quite a while, made him revel in the expressions on most of their faces._

_"There are a few kingdoms that are still our allies no?" She asked them, adjusting herself in her seat, as her time spent learning to sit properly kicked in without thought._

_"There are Princess," Gavin spoke up, earning her gaze. "Only three I'm afraid, with King Hubert's kingdom being the strongest among the three."_

_"Then we will start by changing our relations with them," she stated. "If our kingdom is to survive we must change our way of living to accommodate ourselves until we have better means to support ourselves._

_That being said, the citizens should be our first propriety."_

_"Surely you jest Princess?" Henry challenged. "It is more important that the peasants support you," attempting to get her to see that._

_"A kingdom can only call itself such because it has people to govern and protect," the blonde pointed out. "If our citizens chose to leave because life here is too harsh, or because they feel it unfair, we lose the foundation on which this kingdom exists._

_I must take care of those under my charge."_

_Spotting Guinevere out of the corner of her eye, noting the woman was proud of Aurora's words from how she stood._

_Naturally, Aurora's words sent the Council into a frenzy. Quite a few argued against her decision to not send men into the Moors for resources; those same men being against focusing on the peasants of the land._

_A small few were a bit more receptive. That was not to say they completely agreed with how adamant Aurora was in her resistance to bend toward the Council's desire; they simply were open enough to listen to alternate methods of helping the kingdom than trying to deal with the Moors._

_Honestly, they wanted little else to do with that land after having wasted near two decades trying to get within it's borders._

_The arguing eventually shifted from going back and forth with the princess to the Councilmen fighting among themselves. Their barking growing loud to where they were full on shouting at one another; their voices echoing off the walls and so loud Aurora was sure such a noise would frighten those who had to pass by the Council chambers._

_Since the men were no longer paying attention to her, Aurora took the opportunity to massage the side of her temple. She could understand now why past rulers left the Council to themselves unless it involved a war. All the arguing was tiresome._

_Not to mention her head had begun to hurt._

_Taking a deep breath, she joined back into the fray, attempting to ease the growing tensions. Remembering her lessons as she kept her voice calm, but no less firm, as she tried to make room for a compromise; succeeding in reigniting the argument all over again, drawing the meeting out even longer than the two hours that had already passed._

_"Enough!" Aurora finally shouted as she sprang from her seat. Silence immediately falling over the room. "I've grown tired of this petty bickering._

_My decision to not take resources and expand our borders into the Moors stands," squaring her shoulders back while holding her head high, daring any of them to challenge her again. "As I suggested, we will find other means to build trade routes, but first we will focus on the citizens._

_We will do that by dispensing the wealth of the castle."_

_"P-princess," Lawrence stuttered from her words. "I must strongly advise that you reconsider and-"_

_"No," the young woman interrupted calmly. "While we may not be able to provide enough coin for those that live off the land, we can provide them with other things._

_These winter months will only grow worse, and that signals death for some, the least that can be done is to give them food and clothes so they will be less likely to perish."_

_"But where would we get such a large amount of food and clothes Princess?" Gavin inquired genuinely, as he looked at her._

_"From the castle," the princess answered, surprising them all. "I know for a fact that the food stores are practically overflowing with food._

_By cutting down on food portions, that food can be distributed to the people," she explained to them. "If things are going to be taken, let them be taken from the highest and given to the lowest."_

_"I will assist in this as well," Gavin announced as the others looked among themselves. "While I do not have many clothes to give, my stores also have a large amount of foods stored for the winter."_

_Dain nodded beside him. "I will also have my house supply food and clothing," he added firmly._

_Slowly, one by one, each of the Councilmen agreeing to lend aid to those of lower status than themselves._

_"Then it is settled," the former commoner stated as she looked around the table. "The items should be dispensed before the week is over." Receiving nods of agreement._

_"Are there any other matters that need to be addressed before this meeting is over?" She posed the question looking out at all of them._

_Doran raised his hand before standing. "There is the matter of the holiday ball and the princess finding a potential suitor," he brought up before them. "As we all know, the late King Stefan did not betroth the princess to any of the neighboring princes._

_Given the circumstances, it was understandable, but now with the princess quickly on her way to being appointed Queen, it is imperative that she find someone to rule beside her." Taking his seat as he finished._

_Internally causing the blue eyed woman to groan. This was something the Council had begun to push recently, concerning her getting married. Apparently, the older she got the harder it would be for her to get married, as most royalty married when they were sixteen._

_She found the concept to be quite stupid really. Liking someone at sixteen was one thing but marriage? The thought of being tied down at such a young age made her shiver internally in disgust._

_Still, she decided to address this issue before it got out of hand and even more time was wasted within this room than it already had been._

_"Let us not worry about such issues for today," Aurora spoke before anyone else had the opportunity to. "There will be people from neighboring lands at tonight's ball and who is to say what could happen in terms of suitors._

_So, let us save this discussion for another time and go and prepare for tonight's festivities."_

_The men nodding, rising as she stood from her seat, each bowing to her before she stepped from her perch and headed out the door, guard captain and lady in waiting behind her._

* * *

_"There," Guinevere said as she stood back, surveying Aurora while her own personal assistant finished styling the princess's hair._

_The other servant having helped put the dress on the young royal, and was now making last minute adjustments._

_"You look exquisite Princess," the old woman remarked, studying the blonde with a seasoned eye, making sure everything was in place._

_The blue eyed woman frowned a bit. "I don't quite feel like myself," she responded while catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror._

_Large, glittery blue dress to match her eyes, while her hair was pulled up, showing off her neck, and her face adored in makeup._

_Aurora was unused to the foreignness of it all._

_"You're dressing no differently than other ladies of your stature," Guinevere assured as she stepped forward to get a closer look at the young woman. "Plus, this type of dress it is expected for such an event._

_We covered this in your earlier lessons did we not?"_

_Earning a nod from the former commoner. Still, learning about it and experiencing it were two completely different things. She never imagined she'd look quite so ridiculous._

_"You look just like your mother did when she was your age," The Lady-in-Waiting stated as she gave a nod of approval._

_"Do I really?" Aurora questioned as she was assisted down off the stool she had been using to be put into her dress._

_Hands immediately going to pull the dress up from muscle memory._

_The senior woman giving a nod while escorting the princess from her room and toward the ballroom. "Oh yes, you have many of her features. The hair color being the most noticeable," came the explanation as she led the way. "There are also little traits here and there, like in the way you eat your food or how you sleep at night._

_She was a good woman, if not weak willed," Guinevere added. "Though, that is not a trait you share with your mother._

_That seems more a trait of your father's."_

_Aurora saying nothing as they walked along. Honestly, she felt she got her will from Maleficent, even though the woman was not her mother. It did not change the fact the faerie raised her, so it was only natural she picked up traits from the guardian._

_They arrived at the doors to the ballroom a few minutes later. Even from the outside Aurora could hear the commotion; the sound enough to make her palms begin to sweat and her heart start pounding._

_This would be a completely new experience for her. So many people from so many places. Just the thought alone was overwhelming._

_"Wait here Princess," Guinevere ordered. "I will let the crier know that you are about to enter shortly." Before disappearing leaving Aurora standing outside the massive doors._

_The heir to the kingdom finding herself glancing out of one of the windows, looking towards the Moors, and finding herself missing her home a bit more around this time of year._

* * *

_Never had Aurora wished that something would happen that would end the gala than she did in that moment. For all the stories and tales told to her, the ball was nothing like she had imagined it to be; at least, dancing aside._

_She must have danced with ten men so far, though it felt like a much higher number. She would no longer think the Council was bad in it's attempts to push her towards finding a husband. Not after being subjected to entertaining the sons and widows of neighboring lands that wished to court her, all in the hopes of successfully gaining her hand in marriage._

_Though the blonde was certain it was not simply her hand that they wanted._

_There were so many names and boring pedigrees listed off that she would be surprised if she remembered any at all. Each man hitting her with a charming smile and trying to impress her with recounts of their accomplishments. Hopeful that she would swoon over them like some love-struck girl._

_Perhaps, had she been raised this way from the very beginning, Aurora would have found herself smitten with some of the men, both young and old, in attendance tonight. As it stood, she simply found herself being highly uncomfortable during the dances, which she had to accept as courtesy and whatnot. She disliked the way her dance partners held her, having their hands on parts of her body that made her want to violently shake them off._

_Atop of that she found herself loathing the conversations, which reigned to subtly patronizing to flat out patronizing._

_Apparently, the men she danced with believed they knew where her interests lay, or rather, they believed they knew where a princess's interests should lay. They spoke of things specifically associated with women of her caliber, hoping they would come across her favorite hobby. Aurora felt a bit of smugness when they asked her how she felt about certain things and she told them how she really felt, leaving some with their mouths hanging open before politely excusing herself._

_Allowing herself a brief respite, the princess made her way to the food table. Asking one of the servants for a drink which they were quick to comply with. Giving them her thanks as she moved to stand off to the side and observe the festivities._

" _I've seen livelier inside a chamber-pot," came the comment from beside the blonde which caused Aurora to snort into her glass, quickly having to pull the drink away from her lips._

_Trying desperately to keep control of her composure._

_The man beside her smirked. "It's true," came the insistence. "And at least a chamber-pot is always honest about what it is, so you can't be surprised by the smell it emits."_

_A light giggle escaping Aurora's lips as she hit him on the arm lightly. "Phillip stop," she told him, though there was only barely restrained amusement in her voice. "Else I'll spill my drink all over my dress."_

" _My apologies Princess," the brunette replied, giving her a mock bow. Pausing a moment to take in her state of dress. "I see you've been introduced to formal regalia for a gala._

_I'm surprised you can even move about to be honest," Noticing how the dress seemed to have attempted to eat her._

" _Oh ha ha," the younger of the two mocked, as she rolled her eyes. "At least your clothes look like they're comfortable on you. I wouldn't hesitate to wear a pair of trousers, but I'm sure Guinevere would have had a heart attack."_

_Phillip chuckling deep in his throat. "That's true, if how she reacted to us being alone together is any indication," he agreed with her assessment. "Though, I can assure you, my clothing is just as uncomfortable and restricting as yours, trousers aside."_

_Taking a moment to pause and look out on the floor, seeing the others of the upper class dancing and chatting about with one another._

" _Outdated, uncomfortable clothing aside," he began focusing his attention back on Aurora. "How are you enjoying your first winter ball?" Genuinely curious to know if she was liking the whole affair or not._

" _Truthfully?" she asked, to which the prince nodded. "It's nothing at all like I expected, but then again...I'm not exactly sure what I expected." Her eyes looking out at the crowd of people who were far more dolled up than she was, with some even looking ridiculous in her opinion. "Nearly every dance partner I've had has come listing off his reasons as to why he would make a good husband for me._

Those that aren't seeking my hand are seeking to establish trade routes with my kingdom, and are eager to know what I plan on doing with the Moors."

" _Yeah, that tends to happen a lot at these functions," Phillip responded casually. "Events where people are supposed to enjoy themselves are really just more casual ways of handling affairs._

_It helps that there's wine served at these functions, which makes coming to agreements on heated issues much, much easier." Grabbing himself a glass of wine as he spoke. "Like with all things, this is just another one you'll get used to with time."_

_A heavy sigh escaping Aurora's lips-she'd heard that phrase more times than she'd liked over the past year and some months._

_She was set to respond before her entire body tightened up. "Oh no," she whispered in a panic, as she saw one of the earlier princes she'd danced with near the beginning of the gala heading in her direction. "Phillip dance with me?" she requested, turning to face him._

" _Pardon?" confusion filling the taller's voice._

" _Dance with me," Aurora pleaded, placing her hand on his arm. "Please. I can't stomach dancing another time with the guy who is heading this way." Causing Phillip to look off and spot the fast approaching prince._

" _Princess Aurora," Phillip began, placing his glass down as he took a step forward, while also turning around to face her. "Will you honor with a dance or two for the evening?" he requested, giving an over the top version of etiquette as he bowed to her before extending his hand._

_The look on his face showing Aurora that he was getting a real kick out of it. "I'd be delighted to," she responded, taking his hand, giving a courtesy before allowing Phillip to lead them both to the dance floor._

_The young prince easily slipping into the currently playing song and leading them in their dance._

" _You take a lot of enjoyment out of this don't you?" Aurora questioned, though she already knew the answer from the grin Phillip wore on his face. At least Phillip as a dancing partner was nowhere near intolerable as dancing with the other men from other kingdoms. She knew it had to do with their relationship._

_He didn't see her as some delicate little flower who couldn't think for herself. He saw her as a person, more specifically the girl he'd met in the forest; it was something Aurora would be forever grateful about because he was truly the only person she could relate to in moments like this._

" _I see the servants are gossiping," Phillip commented after a few moments as he twirled them about. "That's usually not a good sign. Add to the fact that they are not the only ones whispering adds to my worry."_

_The younger of the two taking note how others of the gala were whispering and looking their way. "Well, the servants are probably whispering about us," she told him, looking up at his face. "Ever since you returned home, and we've used letters to communicate, they've been gossiping like so ever since._

_Many a rumor about us is floating about the castle." Flushing as she recalled some of the more vulgar rumors she'd stumbled upon._

" _Ah. I see," the dark haired man responded dryly. He shouldn't be surprised in the slightest as any little thing new or interesting would send the castle servants gossiping. "Then I advise you not to try and deny their hints, as that will only make them gossip harder." He was speaking from experience after all._

" _Unfortunately, your warning has arrived too late," the former commoner remarked. "It is a lesson I have learned the hard way._

_Even Guinevere is subtly dropping hints." Proving just how far the rumors have spread if her Lady-in-waiting was teasing her about Phillip._

_He laughed aloud from that. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that I won't be staying here long. Least they start talking about marriage," his voice light and playful as he spoke, earning a light smack from her. "So, whispers aside, how goes stepping closer to be crowned queen?"_

" _Things are going well I suppose," the blue eyed woman answered. "I had hoped that things would have calmed down after the first year, but things only seemed to have gotten busier._

_I haven't even been able to pay a visit to the Moors," a sadness filling her tone at that confession. "Not because I don't want to, but simply because I have been so busy with learning things that others like me have been taught their whole life._

_Even if I did find the time to go, I wouldn't be able to go alone," she continued. "Randal and his men follow me everywhere. The last thing I would want to do is return to my home with armed men riding around me."_

_The prince humming in response to her words. He knew that beneath the smiles and polite nature of Aurora that she was hurting. She missed the land she had spent most of her life experiencing._

_More specifically, she missed Maleficent._

" _You know..." he began slowly. "You could have invited her here." he pointed out to her, not using Maleficent's name as the mention of it was sure to cause a panic among the guests._

_She glanced down, not saying anything for a few moments. "I believe it was you who informed me once about the relationship between humans and fae," she spoke, not looking at him as she chose instead to rest her head on the area connecting his chest and arm. "You admitted yourself to being afraid of my Godmother._

_Imagine what others feel when just hearing her name," she told him. "Then imagine how they would react to her presence here."_

_It didn't take much to imagine the drama Maleficent's presence would cause._

" _Besides that, Godmother really doesn't have much of a fondness for this castle, and possibly even humans in general, myself aside," Aurora continued to point out to him. "If invited, she would show because I requested it of her, but she would not be at ease enjoying herself here, and that would be unfair to her._

_It would be unfair to everyone." Thinking of how both her Godmother and guests would feel in each other's presence for several hours._

_Phillip said no more, simply allowing Aurora to talk about the place her heart, her very being, longed to be instead of here. Even when the music began to die down, he signaled for them to play another song so that Aurora would be given more time to discuss her home, of what season it would be within the Moors, the games she would be playing, and how no matter where she went Maleficent was never far away; the shadow that had been with her since she was a child. Giving her the opportunity to express what she could not in the letters they wrote to each other._

_While he could not give her the home she longed to visit, the least he could do was give her the opportunity to discuss it freely with him as they continued to dance and the night continued on, as Phillip tried to stretch it out for as long as he possibly could._


	8. Chapter 5 Part 4

**Part 4**

_The entire throne room was packed with people. Nobility, gentry, and even a few commoners; even King Hubert and Prince Phillip were in attendance._

_It wasn't a day to be missed after all._

_At the front of the room, kneeling down before the throne and archbishop, was Aurora. The young blonde draped in over the top regalia. Though, it was to be expected, giving the ceremony._

_Today was her coronation and many had come to bear witness of the crowning of a new ruler._

_The room falling silent when the Archbishop raised his hand. Taking the ceremonial book, delivered to him by one of his understudies upon a lavish pillow, he opened it effortlessly to where it needed to be. Unsurprising, considering his age, and how many kings he had sworn in over the years._

_"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples?" The man asked of Aurora loudly, and clear enough for everyone to here. Not that it was necessary, as the throne room was designed in such a way for one's voice, namely the ruler's, to carry with little effort._

_"This I solemnly promise to do so," the young woman responded, head down as she continued to kneel._

_She found herself swallowing thickly after she had answered. She couldn't help feeling anxious, barely believing that two years had flown by so quickly. Though, divided between learning how to be both a proper lady and queen while also dealing with the Council, it was easy to see where most of that time had went._

_"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" Came the next question as the Archbishop looked down at her._

_A nod from the still, but not for much longer, princess. "I will," she responded strongly, allowing her thoughts to travel just a bit, but making sure to keep an ear out for her next response._

_In a few more minutes, she would be queen. A soft smile gracing her lips from that thought; she, a former peasant, would finally be able to make more of a difference when she wore the human crown._

_Realizing over the past two years just how frustrating being a princess was in terms of political power. She could only do so much, she had learned, while wearing the title of princess instead of queen. It made sense, Aurora had realized after many a frustrated night, because if she could have accomplished her goals as she was, being crowned queen would have been pointless._

_Humans, the blue eyed youth had come to see, needed labels and titles in an attempt to make sense-and possibly even control-their world._

_"... committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?" was the tail end of the question._

_"All this I promise to do," Aurora responded without little thought, noticing how one of the understudies had lit one of the essence candles._

_Almost finished she supposed, or so was the hope, as she was rather quite bored with the elaborance of it all. Still, Aurora stomached her boredom by reminding herself that the show of it all was for the people, and not herself. On some level, this ceremony was meant to show off her dominion and power without having to explicitly do so outright._

_Something the youth never would have been aware of had she not learned through observation._

_"...the true profession of the Gospel?"_

_"I promise," Aurora replied once more._

_Still, Aurora knows that the changes she wishes to make-all that she feels will be for the better-will not be easy. She knows, has learned, that she will have opposition no matter how beneficial and fair the changes, there are those who simply resist change with every fiber of their being; but, she will not allow that to deter her._

_She is willing to work hard to accomplish her goals for the kingdom. Her kingdom._

_"I swear," she says, and this one has a bit more strength than the previous vows._

_Possibly because she is making her own vows to herself internally._

_After all, Aurora wants to make a good queen to her people. Her desire is to be a worthy ruler to them, to hopefully one day erase the mistakes of the past king and his ways from memory over time. She wishes to be genuinely deserving of their praise because it has been earned, not simply because she wears the title of queen._

_Hearing the Archbishop close his book while signaling his understudies to wave the incense burners around her. Allowing the smoke to waft around her for a bit before signaling her to stand. Which she did so with no little amount of joy, through she managed to retain her regal posture and expression._

_Watching at the man signaled again, and a servant bearing the royal crown immediately knelt beside them, while presenting the golden and jeweled crown. Aurora had to fight back her awe upon seeing the elaborate item. This was the first time she was ever laying eyes upon it._

_And those eyes remained focused on it as the Archbishop grabbed it, held it high above her head for all to see, and then placed it atop her head. In an instant, Aurora felt a weight upon her that she had never felt before. Even the crown she wore of the Moors was not quite so heavy._

_She doubted the material had anything to do with it._

_He then present her with the final items of the ceremony: the ceremonial orb and scepter. She took them and then turned to face the crowd. Not a single eye was not trained upon her._

_The Archbishop spoke the final words, speaking in the old tongue which meant to ordain her as queen. Despite the anxiousness she felt when the coronation began, that had all been washed from her body leaving nothing but fierce determination. She would do all in her power to protect both her kingdoms._

_"I now present to you, Queen Aurora, the first of her name," the Archbishop announced, the room erupting into a sea of applause to top off such an occasion, earning their ruler's pure smile in return._

_But, most importantly, she strive to be the kind of queen that would make Maleficent proud. That is what mattered to her more than anything; nothing was of higher value than a pleased look from the horned faerie._

* * *

_"I'm sure you're already aware," Bryce began as they continued on their way toward the Council chamber. The queen's personal guard surrounding them, two men leading in front and two men trailing on back. The soldiers walking at enough distance to give their queen a bit of privacy, or at least the illusion of it. "But, you are aware your new laws will not please the Council, your Highness?"_

_Though he already suspected she knew the initial reaction that was yet to come. Aurora was a bright young woman after all. Bryce felt that anyone would know the initial reaction after spending a day with the Council._

_There was an air of predictability about them._

_"Indeed I am Seneschal Bryce," the Queen responded, as she looked down at the parchments in her hands, while they continued on their way. "I expect nothing less truth be told," came her confession._

_It had been a few months since her coronation and had become ruler of the kingdom. Since then, Aurora found herself busier than ever with all that the title entailed. Still, she did not shy away from her duties and met them head on and to the best of her abilities._

_The taller of the two nodded. Of course she was prepared for arguments. "Still, the Council will not be the only ones voicing their displeasure," he brought up. "There will be citizens as well who will be against these new laws." Wanting her to think about how far her decision would spread and all those who it would affect._

_The Council, difficult as they may be at times, only represented a small portion of the kingdom-the majority really-leaving many minorities out. Bryce wanted the Queen to think of reactions beyond the group of men who served her._

_"That is why I am meeting with the Council," Aurora responded, a small sigh escaping her lips. "I am not opposed to compromises or something new altogether, so long as the original goal still exists._

_I am open to changes and even reasons not to implement these new laws if reasonable arguments are made," she added as she turned her head to look up at him. "However, in the end, if no common ground can be found, as Queen I have the final say._

_It is not a right I wish to exercise, but I will if I must and I will not do so lightly." Her voice strong as steel and her eyes filled with her resolve, showing how much she meant what she had said._

_Bryce looked surprised for a few moments, though perhaps that was not the proper word, before he graced her with a small smile, eyes closing with his gesture._

_A small chuckle coming from him as he reopened them to look at her. "You are fast on your way to becoming a Queen, your Highness," he told her, a bit of pride within his voice._

_After all, anyone could have the title of Queen bestowed upon them, but not anyone could grow into one._

* * *

_"May I present to you, Alec the sheepherder," Bryce informed Aurora as the dark skinned man came to stand before the Queen._

_His hat off in respect, as he wrung it nervously. Body shaking nervously as he gave her a respectful, if not clumsy bow. "Y-your Majesty," Alec greeted his sovereign._

_"Alec stands before you today for stealing two bushels of grain from the crown," Bryce informed her, loud enough for everyone to hear. Aurora was holding court after all, and people did like to come and watch how the ruler handled various situations presented. "After being captured by soldiers, he confessed to his crime."_

_The Queen's gaze going from the taller man to the peasant standing before her. "Is this true?" She inquired of Alec, wishing to acknowledge him and allow him to speak._

_"I-it is yer Majesty," the dark skinned man admitted honesty. "I 'ad no choice. Ma' family was starvin'._

_Ma' sheep got attacked by wolves," he explained to her. "Lost all of 'em ta wolves. I din't know wha' else ta do."_

_Presenting his case and hoping she would be merciful upon him for his desperate actions. Onlookers murmuring among themselves from his words; all speculating what the Queen would, and should, decide._

_Aurora fell silent, contemplating the information. Signaling Bryce to lean closer with her hand. "What is your opinion concerning his actions?" She whispered the question to him._

_It was something she did often, not because she always needed the guidance, but it allowed her to potentially see things in a different light._

_"In truth your Highness, I do not believe he made such a decision lightly," the older man answered. "Predator animal numbers have grown in the passing months, largely as a result to one of the new laws you passed._

_While good, they are indirectly causing problems among those who make their living off of livestock," he pointed out to her. "If it were me in his position, I would have done the same thing._

_I feel his actions warrant nothing more than a slap on the wrist, but to simply allow him to leave after committing such an action, no matter how well intended, would have others wishing to test your kind nature."_

_To which Aurora nodded in agreement. If she allowed him to leave without any course of action on her part it would cause others to challenge her in the future; bringing up her release of Alec for the very same offense._

_No, she needed to do something to show she would not stand for thievery within her kingdom, and especially not from herself (no matter how badly her heart wanted to simply give the man the grain he needed to feed his family)._

_"Alec," she called, earning more of his attention than she thought possible. "You are aware that stealing from the crown is punishable by hanging?"_

_He swallowed thickly. "Y-yes yer Majesty," he managed to answer her. "I done what I done knowin' da punishment if I was ta get caught._

_I done made ma peace with it."_

_Aurora closed her eyes for a few moments before reopening them before saying, "Alec, for your crime against the crown, the punishment is death by hanging," the blonde spoke loudly for all to hear. "However, given that your crime was not committed during times of war, I will be merciful, and chose instead that you be conscripted to the royal army._

_In a way, I am stripping you or your old life, but in return, I am also giving you a new one which, from henceforth, shall be dedicated to protecting this kingdom and it's people."_

_This way, justice was being served while also compensating him for his lack of coin to provide for his family. While Aurora knew she couldn't do this for every person that came before her, she could tell that Alec was a good soul who had been forced to do what he deemed necessary. That kind of spirit was needed within a soldier, to be able to make the morally right decisions, even if it went against the decisions deemed right by the law._

_Alec couldn't help dropping to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes. "Oh thank you, yer Majesty!" He cried, voice filled with emotional joy, as he bowed low enough his head hit the floor. "Thank you for yer mercy!_

_I promise ta be da best soldier you ever seen!"_

_A small smile gracing Aurora's lips as she dismissed him, having one of the guards escort him out to allow the next matter to be presented to her. The Seneschal was barely able to get the name of the next person out of his mouth before their was a scream. The next thing Aurora knew, she was being pulled from her seat by her guard captain._

_The people that filled the room had begun to scatter, as the Queen's personal guard made their way into the crowd. Even amongst all the noise, Aurora could hear the sound of a struggle from the men. She was also vaguely aware of Ser Randal barking orders at his men._

_The next thing Aurora knew she was being pulled off and away-her mind was hard pressed to keep up with it all._

_"Your Highness are you alright?" Randal demanded to know, as he inspected her from to toe for any injuries._

_She simply stared at him with a lost look on her face, as her brain attempted to process the last minute in a blur._

_"Ser Randal," she spoke, finally coming to, although her eyes still seemed to be in a daze. "What...what happened?" A level of confusion in her voice that was not normally present within the presence of her subjects._

_He responded by bringing his hand up and presenting her with a dart. When she gave him an inquiring look he elaborated further. "A poisonous dart your Highness," he informed her, bring the tip up to get a whiff of the poison. He made a face. "If this had managed to hit you, I'm afraid there would be nothing that could have been done to save you from this assassination attempt."_

_Soft cerulean eyes went wide from the word. "A-Assassination?" She repeated, trying to come to grips with what she was hearing._

_Someone...had tried to kill her?_

_The old soldier have a solemn nod, confirming what he said. "Those who are unfortunate enough to come into contact with this deadly concoction meet a nasty end," he commented, having witnessed it's effects firsthand, though Aurora had not heard his words, still reeling from the shock of this information._

_"Why?" Came the question, pulling him from his thoughts. "Why do this? Why try to assassinate me?" More a demand now, as Aurora's voice grew stronger._

_A long breath escaping his lips before he answered. "Not all are happy about the new laws your Highness," he began, looking her in the eye as he spoke. "And, even nearing three years, and even with you not having set foot in the Moors since your crowning there, there are those that believe you to be controlled by Maleficent._

_If that is not enough, people have not forgotten your father's reign upon this land," he continued onward. "Either out of fear of you becoming like him, or simply because you have his blood flowing through your veins, they wish to eliminate you, even at the cost of better living for themselves._

_The good things you have done for this land and it's people are by far no more than specs when compared to the rule of your father. The last sixteen years of his rule cannot be so easily forgotten."_

_Aurora saying nothing as a silence settled between them. Honestly, she knew not what to say. She had never imagined that someone would attempt to take her life, when she fought so hard to prove that she was not her father._

_"Being Queen isn't always easy," Randal spoke after a while, though his attention was focused toward the throne room, where the sound of chatter could now be heard after things had quieted back down. "Are you ready to go back out your Highness?"_

_To which Aurora simply nodded._

_"For the crime of attempting to assassinate your Queen," Aurora spoke loudly as she stood before her throne. Her would be assassin, forced onto his knees before her, guards surrounding him, as he looked up at her with pure malice in his eyes._

_She tried to ignore how young he looked. At how her heart clenched at every word she spoke, and for every word she had yet to speak. At how she wanted to do nothing more than demand what she had done to cause such a hatred to be directed at her._

_"The punishment is death, by public execution." She stated, the words seeming to echo more than usual throughout the room._

_As the youth was pulled to his feet and hauled away, Aurora remembers Randal saying that decisions aren't always easy either._

* * *

_"I can't begin to tell you how excited I am that after months of negotiation, our lands will become partners in trade," Gol voiced, his tone holding excitement, as he spoke to Aurora._

_She simply nodded as she looked over the conditions of the contract she was about to sign. Gol couldn't stop the small smirk from appearing on his face; in a few more minutes he would have what he wanted._

_Honestly, she was so naive. It didn't take much for him to get an audience with her and propose trading between their lands. He was aware of the state her kingdom was in from her father's rule before her._

_Aurora's kingdom didn't have many others to trade with, so she couldn't afford to turn away any land that wished to broker a partnership._

_It had all been too easy really. Gol was glad that the kingdom he ruled to the southeast was small. It meant that not many knew of it, allowing him to say whatever he wanted about it without there being anyone to challenge his words._

_"Everything appears to be in order," Aurora finally spoke, drawing Gol from his inner musings. Turning to look at him, offering the man a smile. "This unification of our two kingdoms through trade shall be a good one."_

_Gol nodding earnestly, watching as she produced another piece of parchment._

_"This is the contract for my kingdom's records," presenting it to him. "I will give you a few moments to-"_

_"No need," Gol dismissed quickly, an over eager grin on his face, as he snatched up the quill and signed his name without bothering to read. "We are about to be partners after all._

_I know you wouldn't do anything to try and cheat me." He finished. How ironic his words were._

_The younger ruler stared at him for a few moments before giving him another nod. "No, I wouldn't try to cheat you," came her agreement, as she picked up the quill and dipped it in ink a few times, drawing the contract she had been reading in front of her. "But," pausing, as she hovered the quill above her own contract, noticing Gol subtly leaning closer than he had been. "You would."_

_She finished, as she placed the quill down on the table._

_To his credit, Gol wore an expression of confusion on his face. "I beg your pardon?" Pulling back a little as he voiced the question._

_"You were attempting to cheat me," the fair skinned woman stated, a rare frown marring her features. "Not only with the items you were going to be trading to my kingdom, but out of land as well._

_And, not just any land," she continued, as she caught his gaze. "You were trying to get me to sign over a portion of the Moors to you."_

_It took a lot of effort on Gol's part not to frown. How had this golden haired brat manage to figure that out? He had given nothing away, and even the wording of the contract wouldn't have sent off any alarms to his ultimate desire._

_"Queen Aurora, I truly do not know-"_

_"Do not attempt to insult me further by continuing to deny what we both know is the truth," she ordered, cutting him off. "The least you can do is own up to your plan, or would such a course of action be reserved to only true rulers?" Her inquiry taunting as she arched an eyebrow at him._

_This time, he did not fight the frown that came onto his face from her words. "How?" He questioned, needing to know._

_"I am not so young, nor am I as desperate, to enter into a trade agreement without researching those who I will be potentially trading with," Aurora answered calmly. "Having a small kingdom is one thing. Having a kingdom that has not a single trading partner, and it's ruler never granted an audience with the rulers of closer kingdoms, is quite another._

_But, as to the matter of how," Aurora said, drawing out the word. "Did you think I would not find it odd that the biggest export you requested of my kingdom were foods of the sea?" She questioned, giving him a curious look._

_It was a rhetorical question, or rather, Gol treated it as such for he did not answer. Aurora was fine with that._

_"You requested that of my kingdom, knowing that it is inland and that we too must have those foods imported to us, when your kingdom is located off shore of the ocean," she brought up, almost sounding dull about it. "I found that term rather odd, especially considering that the villages that surround your kingdom are doing just fine procuring massive hauls._

_Still, what really caught my eye and made me aware that you were up to something was your desire to trade precious metals and jewels."_

_Speaking calmly the entire time, her entire form relaxed, where Gol looked as if the deep scowl he wore was about to split his face in half, while his body grew so tense she could see veins appear in his neck._

_"You came under the guide that your land already had these things, and that you wished to trade them for items your land did not produce, when in truth your land yields none of these things," The young woman continued on, almost sounding bored about what she was discussing. "But, my kingdom does. The Moors holds those items that you seek, and one of its borders is coincidentally located not too far from your kingdom._

_By signing this contract," she paused, to tap at the parchment for emphasis. "I would have indirectly been giving you permission to enter the Moors and take what you wanted, all under the guise of trade, when I would have been getting nothing from your kingdom in return."_

_Gol had had enough as he rose quickly from his seat, sending the chair flying to the floor. He slammed his hands down on the table, fingers clenched with tension, as he glared down at Aurora. He had severely underestimated her, and his ego was badly wounded._

_"This paper," Aurora continued, not at all phased by his outburst or his rates glared, as she pointed to the signed paper. "That you neglected to read, is your signed confession of your hidden motive as well as the surrendering of the outer lands to my kingdom, in an effort to atone for your treachery."_

_To think that a girl, for that was what she was in his eyes, could best him while sounding so completely bored about it, as of she were implying that anyone with half a brain would have caught his attempt, had crippled his pride and he scrambled for a way to reclaim it._

_"If you will not give me permission, then I will take what I want from the Moors by force!" He shouted, voice thick with rage, with an underlying sense of embarrassment at having been beaten at his own game._

_"If you are willing to take up arms, then I am more than willing to meet your army with one of my own," the Queen responded without a moments hesitation. Gol did not miss the underlying message when she clarified and said one of her armies, instead of army._

_She was referring to the legendary army of the Moors, that many a ruler had fought without a single one ever prevailing._

_"Though, I doubt I'd even waste an entire army on you," Aurora mused disinterestedly, as she gathered up both parchments. "The Moors' Protector would be more than enough to crush a kingdom like yours and a person like you."_

_Standing from her seat and noticing the way Gol swallowed thickly at the mention of the magical land's guardian. Good. He knew of Maleficent's power and what the faerie was capable of with just a mere flap of her wings._

_Aurora headed to the door and opened it, where her guards were waiting, as well as Guinevere._

_"A-Queen Aurora," Gol called, struggling to speak, as she paused to glance at him over her shoulder. "I...I recant my previous statement about going to war with your kingdom._

_I apologize."_

_Giving a nod to show that she heard. "I acknowledge your words, but I need time to think if I should accept your apology or not," she remarked, noticing the way his hands trembled, before focusing on one of her guards. "Please, escort Gol from the castle, his horse is ready and waiting for him at the castle gate."_

_The men snapping to attention in acknowledgement as they went inside the room and escorted the man out. Aurora did not even bother to grace him with her attention as she handed the parchments to her Lady in Waiting. A rare smile on the old woman's features._

_"You've become a true Queen your Highness," Guinevere commented as the two walked along corridor. Aurora said nothing to the statement._

* * *

_As Aurora looked down from the balcony within the ball room, noticing the many people who had come to celebrate her birthday, she reflected on her first year as Queen._

_The crown on her head had changed her so much. She had made decisions that made her feel terrible, even though they were right; developed a level of cunning that would make even a fox blush in order to deal with politics and all it's hidden motives._

_She could now understand how this crown, made of hold and jewels, changed her father. It seemed impossible not to change with it's weight resting upon one's head. A constant reminder of more than just a lavish lifestyle, despite what many believed ruling to be about._

_More importantly, with how much she had changed, Aurora wondered if she was even worthy of returning to the Moors. After all, now that she was Queen, she could travel there without having to worry about lessons, and it wasn't as of they were in the middle of a war. Yet, she had not been able to work up the courage to travel there, because she was afraid._

_Would Maleficent be proud of the person she had become, or would see she Aurora no different than her human brethren now?_

_Aurora honestly could not say, because Maleficent truly was a complex creature. As those in attendance paused to look up at their Queen and honor her with a toast, the former peasant couldn't help feeling that something was off in the air. That somehow, tonight wasn't like the other nights, and her birthday celebration had nothing to do with it._

_She decided to ignore it, believing it to be nothing more than her own conscious weighing down on her._

* * *

**A/n: The next chapter is where that M-rating kicks in folks and I plan to ramp it up from there. And, last but not least, a few confessions and a question.**

**Confession 1: Gelphie is my guilty pleasure (even though I haven't seen the play or started on the book which I have here at home).**

**Confession 2: I display the characteristics of a furry ^^; (though I don't dress up or anything like that, and I'll let you guess which animal/s).**

**Confession 3: I have always been a gamer (triangle up right down L2 L1 square).**

**Question: I've got an idea for another, chaptered Malora story. It'll be an AU and much different from this current one. Any takers?**


	9. Chapter 5 Part 5

**A/n: And this is the end of the flashbacks! Whoo! Thank GOD! *faint* I hope I've done this flashback series justice. Sorry this chapter took so long...it was so hard to write, trying to convey what I wanted to in this thing, and I stopped and started and started over so many times *sigh* Thankfully, watching an HD version of Maleficent online helped keep my writing spirit up. Just a fair warning, the M-rating come into play here.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize in advance about any spelling errors and whatnot you come across. I've proofed it as best I can, but I've lost my glasses somewhere in the house (I hate when I sit em down and then can't remember where I put em) so...yeah...apologies for that. But, speaking of grammar, I am taking a reviewer's advice and looking for a beta-two actually-for this story. If you're interested, send me a PM.**

**And, as always, thanks for the reviews, favs, favorites, follows, and alerts. It means so much to me, you guys don't even know! When I feel I can't write a chapter, I just look at all the stats for this story and go through and read all my reviews. Honestly, it touches me so much it makes me wanna purr like a kitten :3**

**A/n2: See end of chapter.**

* * *

**Part 5**

_Aurora released a groan as she felt herself being shaken roughly. Swatting at the hands as she turned over, displaying her back to them. She had only fallen asleep less than two hours ago and was not fond of being taken from a slumber that took her several restless hours to achieve._

" _Your Highness," Guinevere hissed lowly and with barely contained panic, as she stood crouched over the bed, continuing to shake the blonde. Her old eyes darting to the door every few seconds._

_The sounds of rapid footfalls and the clanging of blades drifting in beneath the door. Who was to say how much time they had? Every second was precious._

_Returning her gaze to the Queen, Guinevere shook the youth harder with more force. "Your Highness! Your Highness!" she repeatedly whispered the title. Finally, after her failed attempts, forgoing proper manners and calling the youth's birth name of, "Aurora!"_

_Successfully managing to rouse the blue eyed woman from her sleep._

_Groggily, Aurora turned half her body in order to get a look at who was responsible from pulling her from her dreamless slumber. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Giving her eyes a few hard blinks to clear them from their blurry state and to also adjust to the darkness within the room._

" _Guinevere?" she called the name in surprise, as the older woman stood to her full height, casting her attention to the door. "Wha-" Aurora attempted to ask, but was cut off when a wrinkled hand clamped tightly over her mouth and she was hit was a particularly harsh, "Shhh!" from the senior woman._

" _Keep your voice down. We don't have much time," the gray haired Lady-in-Waiting stated, her tone of voice and look in her eyes instantly clearing away the lingering sleep that had still clouded Aurora's mind. "Right now, we must get you out of here and to safety." Only removing her hand once Aurora gave a nod that she would comply._

_The shorter of the two stepping back to allow the Queen to rise from her bed, which Aurora did so slowly. Pulling her covers back and settling her feet on the cool floor. Confused, searching eyes looking at the fast moving older woman before the blonde's attention diverted to the door when she became aware of the same sounds that had sent Guinevere rushing to her room in the middle of the night._

" _What..." Aurora began softly, hand unconsciously clutching at her bedsheets, as her eyes remained focused on the door. "What's happening?" Turning her attention to her Lady-in-Waiting. "What is that commotion?" Feeling her heart start to pound as a feeling of dread slowly began to form within her stomach._

_The question was enough to get the usually still Guinevere to stop moving. She turned to face Aurora, looking down at the young Queen who was still seated, who looked like such a vulnerable child in that moment. "The castle is being overrun Your Highness," she answered as calmly as she could, while holding the young woman's eyes._

_A sharp inhalation of breath as Aurora's form went completely rigid was the Queen's overall response._

_Invaded? ...The word echoing through Aurora's thoughts. That meant that there were enemies within the castle. Enemies that were killing her guards, and possibly even her servants. Enemies that wanted to..._

" _Are...are they coming to kill me?" Aurora asked so quietly, that had Guinevere not been standing so close and focusing all her attention on the Queen, she might have missed the question._

_The gray haired woman allowed herself the unlady like reaction of sighing heavily, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Yes," came her honest answer, knowing that Aurora responded well to honesty, even if it was something the taller of the two wouldn't necessarily like being told. "That is usually how these things go whenever a castle is invaded in the middle of the night," the older woman continued on. "If not kill you, then capture would be the next bet."_

_Watching as Aurora took in her words, while also listening as screams echoed from somewhere down the hall. A shout. The sound of rapid footfalls. The flinching sound of a door being kicked in, before the sound of blades clashing echoed once again. Through it all, Aurora remaining frozen, unmoving, from her spot._

" _Aurora," Guinevere called gently, years of practice allowing her to easily conceal the fear that she felt coursing through her own body from the situation. Panicking would not do her any good. "Getting you to safety is the utmost importance for all who reside within the castle," came the gentle explanation, as she reached out at clasped the former peasant's hand, hoping to offer some type of comfort. "Getting you out of the castle and protecting your life is all that matters."_

_Hoping that Aurora would not pick now to dispute her words. She knew how Aurora felt about such statements that explicitly stated her life was more important than those who served her. It was that kind-hearted nature of hers that made those who served her eager to go about their duties with a little more gusto-even if those beneath her station believed that their Queen's life was more valuable than theirs (though they felt this as a genuine emotion and not just empty words spoken out of mandatory loyalty and obedience)._

_A grateful sigh passing through Guinevere's lips as Aurora locked eyes with her and pleaded, "What should we do?", as her hand tightened around the servant's._

" _We leave out of here," came the older's reply and for a moment, the blonde allowed fear to cross her face at the prospect of having to leave out the room and look upon the madness that was happening only only within the hallway, but possibly throughout the entire castle as well. "No, I do not mean through the door," was the quick assurance when she saw Aurora glancing at the door._

_The former commoner allowing her shoulders to slump a bit in relief as she listened to Guinevere continue._

" _There is a secret passageway we can take," the Lady-in-Waiting brought forth that information. "The royal family's rooms were built with them, as well as their most trusted servants quarters. It was how I was able to come into your room without being exposed to the fighting._

_These passageways run all over the castle," the older woman continued as she pulled on Aurora's hand, getting the youth to stand. "They are how we shall escape and get you someplace safe."_

" _Who would do such a thing?" Aurora mused, and Guinevere was unsure if the Queen was posing the question at her or simply just musing the same thought that had been swirling within her mind as well._

" _I cannot say off the top of my head Your Highness. Though perhaps that is a question best saved for later when we are not in immediate danger?" she proposed to the taller woman who nodded in agreement. "Please, put on your shoes, and then we shall be off." Guinevere instructed as the old woman made her way over to a darkened corner of the room._

_Taking one of the candles from Aurora's dresser, using two stones to spark the wick. Giving the candle a few moments to properly light to make sure the flame wouldn't immediately die out; the strong, albeit small, flame lighting up the entranceway that Aurora never knew existed until this very moment._

_Briefly wondering if she had been told of these hidden passages within the walls, but merely forgot due to the unexpected situation. It was a thought, like so many others, that Aurora would have to save for later; pushing that thought from her head as she approached Guinevere after putting on her shoes._

" _Are you ready Your Highness?" was the question as Aurora nodded her affirmation. Though, Aurora would have had to be mad to have stayed behind, trapped with no way out except to jump off the balcony...and she was no Maleficent. There would be no magnificent wings to outstretch to stop her fall._

_With that, Guinevere began leading the way, the pair disappearing into the dark shadows, leaving an equally dark room upon their departure._

_Aurora felt that they had been walking forever. Slowly traversing the darkened hidden passage, with only a single glimmer of light as their guide; the sound of their footsteps and hands touching the wall for guidance-to keep them grounded-echoing throughout the narrow corridor._

_The young Queen could not stop the palpable fear she felt so thoroughly weighing down on her heart. Yet, this fear was not for herself and her attempt to make it to safety. No. This fear she felt, this panic, was solely for those who served within the castle walls. For those who chose to serve her._

_Even though neither woman was actively involved in the fighting, did not mean they could not hear the events transpiring on the opposite side of the heavy walls that surrounded them. The sound of the chaos raging around them made Aurora flinch, especially when she was unfortunate enough to hear a particularly gruesome wail before the heavy thud of a body hitting the ground. Her only solace was hoping that such sounds came from their invaders, meaning her men were gaining the upperhand (feeling herself sick to the stomach that she was hoping anyone died)._

_Still, despite the noise level about them, Guinevere insisted that they try to be as quiet as possible as an added precaution._

_As she allowed her Lady-in-Waiting to lead the way, the younger's mind went again to who would do such a thing. Who hated her so much that they would plan an invasion of her castle in the dead of night? Yes, she knew that she had earned herself both enemies and rivals over the short course of her year reign, but surely she could not have offended anyone so deeply to lead to such a reaction could she?_

" _How did they even manage to get inside the castle?" Aurora mused aloud and so low that she could have been asking the question to herself._

" _I believe it may have been an inside job," Guinevere responded, as she kept her eyes facing forward as she continued to lead them onward. Earning Aurora's attention more than she already had it, not that she noticed. "For the fighting to be taking place so far within the castle, in such a short amount of time, these people had to have had help._

_I don't think I've even heard the alarm sound to alert anyone of the intruders, which only speaks volumes for the level and scale of this attack," the older woman continued. "For an attack of this magnitude, they had to have been planning this cou for months."_

_Months? The word echoing within the golden haired woman's mind. Someone had been planning on hurting her, her men, her servants...for months. And someone, from inside Aurora's very castle, may have helped these people? Making the...traitor...just as responsible for the blood of people's deaths on their hands as their attackers._

_Just the thought of it was enough to make Aurora's throat clench painfully._

" _I suspect they may have even used your birthday celebration to their advantage," Guinevere brought up, pulling Aurora from her inner turmoil. "Hoping on the chance to see what the inside of the castle looked like, as some sort of last minute preparation for this." A frown marring her face as she spoke._

_It had been a long time since the castle had been overrun with enemies, though the results were no less pleasant._

_After that the two fell into silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. Guinevere moved as quickly as her adrenaline fueled body would allow, while her brain worked quickly as it recalled the layout of the maze like passageways. Eventually, the two came upon what appeared to be a dead end._

" _This is it Your Highness," Guinevere said, carefully placing the candle-which had burned halfway down-on the ground. Stepping forward, the older woman attempted to push open the heavy stone door, but given her lack of strength it was proving to be quite the challenging task._

" _Let me help you," the ultramarine eyed youth offered, quickly coming to the shorter woman's side. Pressing her shoulder up against the wall and pushing with all her might. Had the situation not been so dire, Guinevere would have protested vehemently against such unladylike actions from both of them._

_As it turned out however, with their combined efforts, they were able to get the heavy door to begin to move. It made a deep scraping noise as it brushed against the other stones as it slide from it's groove. Heavy amounts of dust and finely grained stone coming down atop the pairs head, showing just how long that passage had been sealed._

_They coughed and sneezed, but continued on in their efforts until the door was finally opened just enough for them to both make it out. Guinevere peered out first, hearing no signs of battle and seeing no one. That was good. It meant they had moved away from the fighting._

" _Come," she urged her Queen, stepping out first and looking over her shoulder for Aurora, who cautiously stepped out like a deer into a meadow that offered no protection from hunters._

" _Where are we?" Aurora inquired taking in her surrounding with a curious eye. She didn't recall ever being wherever they were now. She wasn't even aware of it's existence._

_Guinevere moved back inside the passageway to grab the candle. "We're still within the castle grounds, if that's what you're asking, but this room isn't near the fighting. Which works out wonderfully for our benefit," the senior continued. "All we have to do is exit this room and go down the stairs and we'll be right behind the stables." was the explanation._

_Aurora nodded and followed Guinevere to the door. "Don't worry Your Highness. I will see to it that you make it to safety," the shorter woman assured the younger woman, Aurora giving her a small smile, which was the best the youth could do giving the situation._

_Guinevere returned it, as she opened the door while looking over her shoulder at Aurora._

_The Queen's smile was the first to immediately falter. The expression causing the Lady-in-Waiting to snap her head to the front. Guinevere suppress a gasp of her own as she spotted what Aurora had: a large man in armor (the type that gave him away as a hired sword) standing on the other side of the door._

_His eyes immediately lighting up as he effortlessly raised his crossbow to rest against his shoulder. "It's about time you showed up," he said, voice heavily accented, signaling that he was not from this region of the land, as he looked upon Aurora, completely ignoring Guinevere. "I was beginning to get bored," came the confession, as something of a teasing smirk came onto his face._

_It was only when Guinevere moved protectively in front of Aurora that he took note of her._

" _Now, now..." he began, holding up his free hand and taking on a non-threatening stance. "I wasn't sent here to kill the Queen," he attempted to assure them. "My employer wants her alive after all. He's the one who has a bone to pick with her._

_However..." he brought up, eyeing the gray haired woman, and something about the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes sent a chill down the blonde's spine._

_He didn't say another word, before the next events happened so quickly, that Aurora wasn't sure what had happened, until she felt warm splatters across her front. Even then, she wasn't full drawn into the moment until she heard the clatter of the candle holder hit the floor, followed by the heavy thud of Guinevere's body. A sight that sent a piercing terror through the young Queen, causing her entire body lock up as she looked upon Guinevere's body with wide, terrified eyes._

" _...he gave no such orders for those who weren't the Queen," the mercenary finished, a twisted smile on his face, once again resting his crossbow against his shoulder. Watching how Aurora finally managed to snap herself out of it, dropping to her knees beside Guinevere, and right into a pool of the old woman's blood._

_The cry Aurora let out was enough to hurt his ears, causing him to wince as she frantically shook the dead (or, at least, very close to dead) woman._

" _You certainly have a pair of lungs on you," came the marksman's quip, though he doubted she heard him as she was rapidly spewing pleas from her mouth: all of which involved the downed woman, named Guinevere apparently, to open her eyes, wake up, or get up respectively. "I wouldn't mind making you scream like that for different reasons." Taking time to eye the Queen._

_Even as she was, night gown dirty and stained with heavy amounts of blood, Aurora still managed to look beautiful...and he had always been the type of man to be even more turned on at the sight of a little bit of blood._

_It was only when he stepped toward her did Aurora cease her yelling and look fearfully up at him. Immediately, she scrambled back across the hard, stone floor, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them. Moving to the far side of the room where she managed to get to her feet, never once taking her eyes off him._

_As an act of desperation, when he had backed her into a corner (both literally and figuratively), she attempted to rush past him and toward the exit. But, her mind was to rocked to form a coherent plan, and he was far faster than she was, even if she had managed to come up with something. Her frantic cries and hits to his muscles didn't so much as phase him as she fought against him._

_Then, Aurora found herself being tossed back, pain shooting up the back of her skull as her head slammed against the wall, leaving her unconscious well before her body crumpled to the ground._

" _Honestly Langston," he spoke to himself as he heaved a sigh, scratching at his head. "It's like you don't know your own strength," chiding himself as he looked down at the Queen, before reaching down and hefting her over his arm like a sack of potatoes._

_Well, at least she was still breathing, so his employer shouldn't be too upset with him, he reasoned to himself as he turned and headed toward the door. Stopping when he felt a weak hand grasp at his ankle. Looking down to see the old biddy was still alive._

_He found it laughable that despite her age and injured state she was still trying to stop him. With no effort at all he snatched his foot from her grasp...before rearing it back and bringing it right across Guinevere's face. A sickening crack echoing across the room as he body went flying toward the other side of the empty room._

_Langston frowning when he noticed the blood stains on his footwear...he would have to get new boots now._

* * *

_A pained whimper escaped Aurora's lips as she slowly regained consciousness. The world around her spun, as her vision remained blurred as she carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position. Wincing when she shook her head, only to feel a sharp pain spike through it, causing her hand to immediately fly up in an attempt to soothe. Drawing her hand back when her fingers came into wetness, and noticing her palm was coated with blood._

_Blood._

_In an instant, her thoughts came rushing back to her. A strangled cry coming up from her throat as she remembered just how much of it there was, as it came from Guinevere. It had just seemed to pour from the old woman like a hole in a flour sack; and, nothing that the blonde tried to do seemed to stem it's flow, as she recalled looking on with tearful, frightened eyes, as she remembered how it felt for that warm, thick blood to seep between her fingers._

_Forming a ring around Guinevere, some of which got absorbed into the Queen's dress._

_Her heart ached as she wondered what became the older woman. The youth herself had never seen anything so...gruesome. It shook her to keep forever the sound of the arrow embedding itself into Guinevere's flesh: hearing muscle and bone give way to the force and sharpness of the arrow. Or, how it felt to have blood splattered upon her skin for the first time: the unnaturally hot liquid blemishing her skin. Worse yet, the look on Guinevere's face-the look in her eyes-seared into Aurora's memory._

_Were images like this, or worse, what men saw when they went to battle? Are similar images of both her men and enemies scattered throughout the castle? Nothing but...but corpses, littering the hallways and rooms? If so, she wondered how songs could be sung of such things? Why did men glorify battles when they would be exposed to such gut wrenching sights and sounds?_

_As she sat there, mind racing with a million thoughts and emotions, she slowly became aware of her surroundings as her other senses broke through the haze._

_She noticed how poorly lit, and chilly the room (or so she assumed) was, as her body shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the echoing sound of dripping water, and in an attempt to pull herself to her feet, she accidentally put her hand in something wet. She desperately hoped that what she touched was water and nothing more, as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach._

_Wherever she was reeked with a foul, pungent odor, that was a combination of mold, urine, and other things she didn't even wish to consider. Her nose scrunching up in response, as she switched to breathing through her mouth, if only to get away from the stench. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep the contents of her stomach if she had to breath in those smells for much longer._

_Finally, getting off the ground and slowly, cautiously, making her way over to where the only light source was coming from: a little window in the door. Pushing herself onto her tip toes, she looked through it, and immediately stumbled away as she contents of her stomach emptied themselves on the floor. Dropping to her knees-ignoring the other liquids already staining the floor-as she continued her retching, even when her stomach was empty and it was nothing but painful dry heaves coming from her._

_All of her noise attracting the attention of the guard. Hardened eyes peered into the cell, spotting Aurora's moving form. "You're finally awake," came the gruff statement, unfazed by the sounds she was making. "Good. Langston didn't kill you. He'd of lost his head for sure," speaking that last bit more to himself. "Hopefully you'll have gotten yourself together by the time I get back._

_You've got a visitor after all," his tone somewhat mocking before he disappeared from the door and then was gone._

_Aurora hadn't really heard much of anything he said, too busy reeling from the unfortunate sight in the hallway: limbs scattered about on the floor. If it wasn't for the armor that some of the limbs still possessed, she wouldn't have known it to be her men (or maybe she would have). Her hands clenched against the cold floor of her cell, realizing that she was in the dungeons, as her teeth clenched together tightly in anger and frustration._

_She wondered, who the scattered remains of the guards belonged to?_

_The sound of the heavy cell door opening drew the former commoner from her inner turmoil, and the noise was enough to save off her tears for another time. Not wishing to be seen in such a vulnerable position (though, given circumstance, it was already too late for that) she drew herself to her feet once again. Taking a moment to wipe at her mouth before she took on her regal posture: head held high and shoulders back._

_She would not allow herself to be cowed by her captors, and would meet them as a Queen not a frightened child, and face her fear head on. Pushing away her feelings of inner turmoil and just how lonely and worried she felt; forcing all of it behind a door inside her, which she sealed off, where they would have stayed, until she saw the leader of her enemies face._

_The door inside her burst open, and it felt like the entire ground had crumbled beneath her feet, as she was sent speeding down into a world of darkness and despair-surrounded by absolute nothingness._

* * *

"Aurora..." Maleficent called softly, as she reached out a hand and placed it gently upon the human's arm. Her action succeeding in earning beyond frightened eyes snapping to gaze upon her; and, for a moment, it seemed as though Aurora didn't recognize her.

This pained the faerie in more ways than she would care to describe.

Eventually, Aurora's mind returned to the present, as her cerulean blue eyes showed recognition of the horned woman. Her body relaxing as a deep breath escaped her lungs. The trembling that her body had been doing-the very reason Maleficent had reached out in the first place-had stopped, not that the blonde had even been aware of her body's action.

For long moments the pair existed in silence, as they lay facing each other.

They were now back at their home of Maleficent's tree, having made their way back when the sun had begun to set. The taller of the two having forged their dinner as they made their way back, though neither of them had much of an appetite. Still, the magical of the two wished to err on the side of caution and have food in case Aurora wished to eat later.

"I'm sorry," came the soft apology that finally broke the silence, removing the building tension from the air. Aurora capturing Maleficent's gaze as she stared into those vibrant eyes. "I just...when I think of..." she attempted to explain to her godmother.

"Hush Beastie," the brunette shushed her in a soothing tone, as a clawed hand came to rest against Aurora's cheek, thumb gently stroking the flesh. "You need not force yourself to say more."

And though Maleficent knew those were the right words to say, they left a bitter taste on her tongue. She wanted Aurora to say more. To tell her exactly what had happened so she would know just how painful to make the deaths of those responsible for introducing fear into Aurora's life.

Aurora leaned into that touch. Her eyes closing as she turned her head, nuzzling the limb as she inhaled Maleficent's scent-an action which helped sooth her rapidly beating heart and chase back the shadows of her mind. Feeling even more protected when she felt the wing stretched out over her, shift and rest just a little more of it's weight on top of her.

Both letting her know that she was in the present, not the past...keeping her grounded.

"No. I want to finish it," Aurora responded softly, as her eyes focused on Maleficent though she kept her head tilted. "It's just getting harder now that I'm nearing the end," she confessed, bringing a hand up to stroke at the wing covering her body.

Maleficent bore the touch, fighting back her own discomfort from the action. She would bare her discomfort if caressing her wings helped soothe Aurora.

"It wasn't long after that," Aurora started up again, her mind slowly drifting back to the past. "Before my screams started to echo off the walls.

Torture. That was my punishment you see? H-He..." she used the pronoun slowly, feeling her throat clench up at the thought of the man responsible for much of her pain and many of her nightmares. "H-He...he was angry at me. With me. ...So, I was to experience the pain he felt."

The hand that was stroking at Maleficent's wing coming up to subconsciously touch at the scars that littered her back, as a physical reminder of her time in captivity.

"I remember the sting of the whip across my back..." came the soft admittance, as she felt the phantom pain from the markings (even though they were less than a month old, so they were still fairly new). "It was such a jarring pain...having that tightly bound leather cut into and across my skin.

And all I could do was scream and cry. Cry out so loudly that I would scream my throat raw from the pain and emotions I was feeling," Lightly stroking an older scar with her finger as she recalled the event. "The blood running down my back...as I was helpless to even defend myself...they chained my hands to the wall..."

Maleficent's entire body tensing from the words, as her free hand scraped against the bark of the tree (which she would apologize for and heal later, when her mind was not so clouded with rage).

"When I wasn't whipped..." the former princess continued, unaware of her guardian's sliently enraged state. "I was beaten to the point of unconsciousness. A healer...one of his own...always came down after my...sessions," referring to them as such. It was easier for Aurora that way. "To make sure I didn't accidentally die or my wounds become infected."

The rustling of wings filling the air, as they allowed for a glimpse of the emotions twirling within their owner.

"Still...I much rather preferred those...sessions...than when he allowed his men into my cell," was the confession and immediately Maleficent sat up, looking down at Aurora. Her multicolored eyes were wild as she frantically looked over Aurora's form before capturing the young woman's eyes. Was Aurora saying they had...

"No!" Aurora shouted quickly, startling them both by the strength of her voice, when moments before it had grown so soft and almost frail. "No," the younger repeated softly, placing her hand on Maleficent's arm, rubbing at the limb softly. "They...they didn't...I mean...they never..." she struggled to explain to the faerie, whose body was taut with anger. Aurora feeling the muscles beneath her fingers flexed with unimaginable power.

"They never touched me," the blonde finally got out. Not turning away from the intensity of Maleficent's gaze, as the horned woman assessed if she were being honest.

"You...swear it?" came Maleficent's question, though Aurora knew it was a demand. The brunette's nostrils flared, and her wings shifted restlessly, as she struggled to voice her words. Her usually smooth and sultry voice was now strange, deep and scratchy, and her multicolored eyes becoming greener by the second.

It was as if Maleficent was losing control of herself, and was fighting to stay in what little control of herself she had.

Aurora offered the magical woman up a half smile, hoping it would calm the older woman as well as assure her. "I swear Maleficent," she answered honestly. "They  _never_ touched me." Adding more emphasis on the word never, to really drive it home.

The assurance seemed to do the trick, because Maleficent's muscles relaxed just a fraction after a few tense and long minutes-though she was still angry by far. "Please," her voice slowly returning to normal. "Continue."

A nod from Aurora as she resumed her tale. "As I said, his men  _never_  touched me," she reiterated for good measure. "But, they did stare at my body...and say all the things they would have liked to do to it. To me.

He wouldn't let them though. He made it perfectly clear they were not to touch me. That was his right alone to do..." she finished softly, casting her eyes down. A low growl-so low that it almost went below human hearing-came from Maleficent. Prompting Aurora to resume stroking the older woman's arm.

"I'm not sure how long I was held there, though it certainly feels like years...but one day, I escaped," the Queen of the two realms brought up. "There was a small window...a new guard coming to deliver my food after a session.

I don't know why but I noticed he had a limp," she went on to say, feeling those wings come around her. "I don't even know how I managed to move, but I did...I tripped him, causing him to fall. He was going to scream for help, I had to do something to keep him from calling out..." Her words coming faster, as she looked up to the faerie with glistening eyes. "I just...I didn't want to be kept there any longer...I wanted to get away, but if he had shouted, more people would have come, so I...I-" struggling to get out the rest of the event.

"I slammed the door on his head..." Aurora confessed so quietly one would think she was a small mouse. "One time wasn't enough, so I did it again...and again...and again...until his head was nothing but a pile of meat and blood." Unable to look at her Godmother now out of shame. "I...I killed a man."

Blue eyes screwing tightly shut as her whole body trembled. She felt arms wrap around her slowly, drawing her against the much taller form of the faerie. Immediately, Aurora latched onto the Guardian of the Moors with all the desperation of a drowning victim, as she buried her head in the brunette's chest.

Aurora didn't cry and Maleficent said nothing: this was enough.

"When I escaped I was frantic. I didn't know what to do first," the younger woman said against the tawny feathered woman. "I didn't know if I should look for my men or run. If I ran where would I run to...so many thoughts.

And then..." Pausing to draw back and look at the pointed ear faerie. "I thought of you...and everything inside my head calmed down. I wanted to come home because I knew the Moors were safe. You make them safe."

Feeling her chest rise and fall against Maleficent's as they stared at one another in relative silence, minus the gentle rhythm of their breathing.

"With effort, I managed to exit the dungeons and the castle and make it to the stables, where I procured a horse. He had killed mine..." the former commoner went on. "Even as I raced here I was afraid though. Not of his men coming after me...but of you." The immediate arched eyebrow prompting her to continue. "I was afraid...afraid that once you heard everything...heard what I became in the human realm, heard what that I k-killed a man," pausing to swallow thickly. "That you would turn me away, because I became just like all the other humans.

You...you know the rest after that."

And suddenly, Aurora's earlier words after she had awoken in the Moors made sense, and why she was terrified and all but begging Maleficent not to banish her from the land.

"My words still stand Aurora," Maleficent said, her voice fully returned to normal. "Even if I possessed the power, I would not send you away from the Moors. . ." Enunciating her words, the same ones she had spoken to the Queen when she assured Aurora of that fact. "The changes within you happened not because you wished, but came about as were the circumstances.

I will not judge you for any of the things that you did," pulling the blonde tighter against her. "I have no right to judge considering my own actions. But, my words still stand...you are STILL you Aurora. You're still a little beast, who has simply grown a little taller."

She felt the tears against her dress, as Aurora silently cried against her. She didn't mind, running her fingers through Aurora's hair as she allowed the young woman to release lingering emotions (emotions that would take time to fully disappear, if they ever did); resting her head atop the human's when she felt Aurora's arms wrap around her waist, locking just beneath the faerie's wings.

"Aurora..." the multicolored eyed woman called softly, when she felt the tears taper off over time. Feeling the shorter woman shift beneath her. "This man...the one who was responsible for taking over your castle and imprisoning you...

Did you managed to get a good look at his face?" Feeling Aurora give a nod, as the human's head bobbed up and down. "Would you be able to recognize him if you ever saw him again?"

_That was good_ , the faerie thought to herself as the Queen drew back a little to look the older woman in the eye.

"I would never be able to forget the face, or the name, of the man who did those things to me," Aurora stated firmly. "Even if I wanted to, and some days I desperately wanted to and believe it to be nothing more than a dream."

"You know his name?" Another nod. "What is his name?"

And after a moment's hesitation, as Aurora struggled to speak the name, she finally managed to say it. She spoke the name that they would both forever hate and loathe.

"Phillip," Aurora named him. Friend. Torturer. Betrayer. "It was Phillip."

* * *

**A/n2: Soooo...who saw that coming? Be honest. I hope I did the ending justice. I switched it up because I remember a reviewer saying: how as much as they loved the flashback scenes, they wished they could see Maleficent's reaction to the story as well. Didn't take you out of the immersion I hope ^^;**

**Also, question: Concerning OCs...who do you EXPECT to have survived the surprise attack? Who do you EXPECT to have died? Who do you EXPECT to have helped those men infiltrate the castle? You can send those thoughts to me in a PM, though don't forget to tell me WHY you think such a thing, and who knows...maybe you will or won't see them again ;)**

**Confession: I'm not proud of this one BUT...*long pause*...*still holding*... I read Twilight fanfiction. Even though I hated that whole series (never touched a book, else we'd have had to call an exorcist and had the misfortune of seeing the 1st movie) because they encroached upon my sacred love of vampires, which is second only to werewolves, I find the characters interesting IF written correctly and have found quite a few good femslash stories: aka, Bella/Alice, Bella/Rosalie, Bella/Victoria (yeah...not a Team Edward or Jacob person...leave me with some levels of dignity people).**


	10. Chapter 6

**A/n: Three things. One, I am still looking for a beta (PM me if interested) before I give up trying by the time I finish the next chapter. Two, thank you all so much for supporting this story, seeing all it's stats that grow everyday make me grin like a goof. Three, I am incredibly sick right now, and feel terrible :(**

**A/n2: See end of chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Diaval was currently sitting beneath the shade of a tree. It's multicolored leaves getting knocked off every so often by the cool wind that blew across the land. The man-raven finding himself having to pick leaves from his form when they got to be too many on his person. Until then, he was content to have them landing on him.

The black haired man thoughtfully chewing on an apple as he watched Aurora with her subjects from his position. She was currently smiling and laughing as she played with various fae-folk; the occasional high pitched squeal coming from her when she was hit with an unexpected glob of mud from one of her "opponents".

He was glad she was able to find a way to genuinely smile after all she had been through while away from the Moors. Maleficent had recanted the tale to him, far quicker than Aurora had told it, while also telling the most important details. The horned woman was no storyteller by any stretch, but, Diaval had accepted her words as he had no desire to make Aurora recall or even repeat her tale if it could be avoided.

That had all been a nearly two weeks ago, though it felt longer. It had taken time, but slowly, Aurora branched out from the safety of Maleficent's nest. The blonde wishing to interact with her subjects just as much as they wished to interact with her. While Diaval seriously doubted that the fledgling had fully recovered-both physically and mentally-he was simply glad to see and know that she had not been completely broken by the humans, Phillip most of all.

Diaval felt a protective, fatherly, urge swell up inside of him. In an odd way, he could very well be seen as Aurora's father, having helped raise her when she was a baby. By that logic, Maleficent could be seen as the fledgling's mother, however, he dare not say that aloud and certainly not to the winged woman (he felt the ghost pain of where she had hit him with a particularly biting spell when he had said such a thing years ago, and had learned his lesson).

Though not Aurora's father by blood, he had come to see Aurora as his hatchling over the years. And as such, the pale skinned "man" couldn't stop the frown that came onto his features as he thought more about the human prince. It angered him to no end when he had learned of the young man's treachery, and only increased his ire when he thought about it. Phillip had hurt Aurora, causing her more pain emotionally than he had physically.

The twisted irony of the situation was not lost on the Diaval either, how Aurora's betrayal at the hands of someone she trusted and cared for her was all but a reflection of Maleficent's own betrayal to the girl's father years ago. Events that had left both women wounded deeply, although, Aurora seemed to be taking it in stride compared to Maleficent's reaction, which was to make Stefan suffer deeply. However, Diaval didn't get to be his age by being stupid, though he was sure his Mistress would argue that statement.

Despite what he was seeing from Aurora now, he knew her well enough to know that her current state among her subjects was not her true state. Yes, she was laughing and smiling with them, and yes, they were real, but they were not her true gestures. He noticed in the lulls how her smile would vanish, how her shoulders would slump, and how the light in her eyes wasn't as bright as it once was.

Not that he expected her to be as innocent, as pure, as she had been. Well, that was not entirely true. Diaval very much wished Aurora could be as she was before it all happened. That they could go back and prevent Phillip from ever harming her. Hell, he wished they could go back further than that: before kingdoms and crowns and royalty, to when Aurora was simply just a content peasant girl.

But, he knew as well as any raven that the sun always rose into the sky first, and went down second. Regret was something, if survived, that could only be learned from. There was no going back, one either moved on or wallowed in their misery or despair.

Luckily, Aurora had a very good support system, and even if she wished to simply lie about in sadness, neither Diaval nor Maleficent would allow it. Still, there were times when both elders knew when to leave Aurora to her emotions and let the young human get it out of her system; however, other times, the negative emotions would be kicked in the butt, and Maleficent (who had never been one for patience) would all but drag Aurora out into the Moors to interact with it's inhabitants.

A method that worked well, as after a few minutes Aurora would be off and interacting with her subjects as she was currently doing. Diaval couldn't help chuckling to himself as he thought of Maleficent's methods while taking a bite of his apple. The woman was rough, but genuine, and whether Aurora saw it or not, Maleficent was doing what she was doing for herself as much as she was for Aurora.

He knew without the horned woman voicing it that she did not wish for Aurora to become as she had once, filled and consumed by rage and revenge (no matter how justified). Maleficent refused to allow those demons to take hold of Aurora, which was why the Moors protector went outside of her own comfort zones to see that her own history didn't repeat itself through Aurora. Diaval was more than willing and happy to assist in that.

It explained why he was currently in human form looking over Aurora. As much as Maleficent would have preferred to stay by Aurora's side, the faerie did have her own duties as Guardian of the Moors; which left Diaval to look after Aurora while the multicolored eyed woman was off on patrols.

By the time Maleficent finally returned noon had come and gone. She landed easily not too far from Diaval, the flapping of her wings the only signal to her presence. He turned to greet her, noticing how Maleficent's attention was focused on Aurora as to be expected.

"Find anything dangerous while out on patrol?" he questioned in a tease, as he tossed the apple core aside for another creature to feast on. Even ignoring the current events and situation, Maleficent had always been close to paranoid when it came to the Moors safety for as long as he'd known her. Though, he supposed, as he did with many things concerning the magical woman, she had not always been as she had.

"Shall I turn you into a dog?" she countered, keeping her eyes trained on Aurora even as she addressed the raven turned man. "Or maybe I'll turn you into a cat? They eat birds too you know?"

Causing the man to roll his eyes as he pushed himself from the ground. Dusting the colorful leaves off his person as he stood to his full height, adjusting his clothing as well as he preened his human self. "They're just as bad a dogs. Worse even. Cats toy with birds. Won't even kill 'em, but torment 'em until they die," he informed her quite seriously. "But at least they aren't as filthy as dogs."

A hum from the pale woman was all he got in response. "I'll be sure to remember that," the taller of the two said after a moment before turning her attention to him. "I need you to check on the status of that army." Her words immediately getting his full attention. "While I'm not complaining, but it seems odd they haven't attacked yet, or even ventured into the Moors yet.

I'd go myself," she continued when Diaval opened his mouth, probably to ask the question she had the foresight to answer. "But a single raven is far less suspicious that a winged woman with horns."

He closed his mouth. She did have a point. He couldn't stop the smirk that came onto his face and Maleficent noticed immediately. What comment was being hatched under that ebony hair of his.

"So...yer sayin that a raven is better for this job than you?" Diaval questioned, eyes alight with amusement and mischief, as he eagerly awaited her answer. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. We ravens hav-ack! Ack! Ack!"

Being cut off mid-tease as she turned him into a raven with a flick of her wrist. "Don't get cocky," she drolled out, not answering his question. Though, her turning him into a raven mid-conversation was all the proof that Diaval needed.

With one final squawk, making sure to ruffle his feathers proudly, he took off for the direction he had last spotted the army. Once Diaval was gone, Maleficent perched herself in his spot. Resting her back up against the tree as she watched the same sight as the raven had of Aurora involved in a game with the wallerblogs.

It wasn't long before Aurora found herself approaching the faerie. The shorter of the two panting heavily as she wore a smile on her features as she was covered from head to toe in mud. "Hello Godmother," came the greeting between breaths, as the Queen stopped a few steps away from the older woman.

Maleficent didn't answer right away, taking in more of Aurora's appearance first. "Hello Beastie," she finally greeted, giving a slight tilt of her head. "Given your appearance, it is safe to assume that you enjoyed yourself?"

The shorter of the two nodding in response, not that Maleficent needed the confirmation, it was plan for any to see.

"Well, you will need to clean yourself off," Maleficent stated as she stood from her seat on the grass. "You are quite the dirty thing and I shan't have you dirtying up my tree or-" Being cut off as Aurora attacked her with a hug.

Successfully transferring the mud onto the tall faerie.

"...me." the tawny feathered woman finished, looking down and seeing Aurora looking up at her with happy eyes. It was only due to that did the fae not complain about the mud getting into her wings. "It seems the appropriate thing to do now is for us to both have a bath." Maleficent said as she altered her statement, as if she had meant to say that all along.

The blue eyed woman stayed pressed up against the brunette for a few more moments, giving one final squeeze, before letting go and stepping back a bit.

"Troublesome thing," Maleficent sighed fondly, as she adjusted her wings against her back. "Come along Beastie," she beckoned, turning and leading the way, Aurora quick to follow.

* * *

Aurora sat still while Maleficent washed her. Resting between the faerie's legs as Maleficent washed her hair; humming in approval when she felt those sharp, talon-like, nails rake against her scalp as they moved through her hair.

Allowing the taller woman complete control of her head as Aurora surrendered to the administrations.

As usual, Maleficent had led them to a private alcove, with it's own personal spring. Aurora could only assume that Maleficent had claimed this spot as her own personal haven, as it was never occupied, no matter what time of day they came here. The human was certainly grateful for the privacy that the alcove allotted, much in the same way Maleficent's tree did, as she felt the need to recover after spending so many hours entertaining the other inhabitants of the Moors.

Normally, Aurora would bathe alone, Maleficent having groomed herself long before Aurora woke, but, given that the blonde had gotten the faerie's wings dirty, the multicolored eyed woman had little choice but to join her. Still, it wasn't as if this was the first time they'd bathed together.

To Aurora's understanding, Maleficent used to bathe her as a child as, in Maleficent's own words, "those three idiots could not be trusted to do so without you nearly drowning."

"Do you know much about the army?" came the inquiry as the guardian continued on with her task, making sure to give the back of Aurora's head a good scrubbing, not wishing to miss any mud there. "Like who could be siding with the boy?" Refusing to refer to the young prince by his name.

"No," came the answer, as she felt the faerie remove her hands. "Or rather, I am unsure who would take advantage of this situation, as I did make rivals," she amended, as she felt herself gently being pushed forward, further into the water.

The winged woman hovering behind her, and carefully pushing Aurora downwards, into the water. The shorter of the two complying without complaint, as she took a breath before she was submerged within the soothing waters. Staying down there a few moments before resurfacing, repeating the process a few more times before finally remaining above water.

"Rivals?" Maleficent repeated as she began washing the rest of Aurora's body. Starting with the queen's back, scrubbing at the marred skin. Aurora never brought up how roughly Maleficent washed at her back. She knew the faerie didn't mean to hurt, and that the unconscious action came from seeing the scarring on Aurora's back.

To which the blonde gave a nod. "Yes. Over the years, I did make my fair share of rivals and enemies too I suppose," came the beginning of an explanation. "There were those who didn't like my kingdom being ruled by a woman, that I did not wish to marry their sons and unify our kingdoms while putting a king on the throne," Aurora listed off as she felt Maleficent take hold of her arm and stretch it out, before cleaning the limb as well.

"There were also those who were upset that our lands did not become trading partners," the younger of the two continued, as she felt Maleficent switch to her other arm. "Then of course, there were those upset that I ruled the Moors and did not exploit the land."

"So it could be anyone then," Maleficent stated simply. "Fortunately, when Diaval returns from scouting, what he reports should be able to narrow down the possible enemies quite a bit.

Turn around," she ordered, drawing her hand back as Aurora complied. The champagne haired youth looking up at the taller woman before Maleficent set about her task of cleaning Aurora's front.

Her soapy hand sliding across Aurora's slick skin, leaving soap bubbles in it's wake. Rubbing in circles across the fair skin, as her task took her from Aurora's neck and shoulders to the young woman's breasts; not hesitating once she reached the area, running her hand across the mounds and beneath them.

Maleficent's hand continuing on downward, toward her charges flat stomach. The pointed eared woman deeply involved in her task of making sure Aurora was well groomed. A light laugh coming from the former princess pulling Maleficent from her task a bit.

"What is it that you find amusing Beastie?" came the question as the faerie continued on with her administrations. Adding her other hand, as she cleaned along Aurora's front; taking the time to lead them back over to the side of the spring.

Placing Aurora between herself and the rocks, as she pushed the young human up and out of the water slightly to expose more of her body.

"I am thinking about my servants," the former peasant confessed, as she looked down at Maleficent who was at a lower level than she was in this position. "When bathing me, which I insisted they didn't have to help me with, they would always flush whenever they got to my front.

They became so embarrassed," she told the horned guardian, as Maleficent took hold of one of her legs and began to clean it. "I never understood why." came the admittance, as a sigh escaped her lips as she felt those hands working their way up from her toes, along her calf, and toward her thigh. "I mean, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. We were all women."

A low chuckle coming from Maleficent as she placed Aurora's leg down before grabbing her other one. "Humans exist by rules that the fae do not, and have all sorts of taboos that make no sense to those not of their kind." Repeating her actions as she had done for the previous leg.

"It was little more than simple grooming," Aurora insisted. "Nothing to be ashamed about, just as there was nothing to be ashamed about the naked body." Remembering the times were her servants would squeal like children whenever they saw Aurora without clothes.

"You must remember Beastie, that you were raised by Moorlanders and a raven," the older woman reminded. "As such, you were not raised with the same values, and things such as 'modesty' and 'taboo' having no meaning to you.

As opposed to your brethren, you see things that are perfectly natural without becoming ashamed of them or sexualizing them," the faerie continued. "Unlike them, you have no social stigmas placed upon you." Finishing off Aurora's leg, placing it down, before drawing the young woman into the water once more.

The soap rinsing off, as Maleficent's hand went between Aurora's legs, easily brushing through blonde curls, while the other went to the queen's backside. All the while Aurora resting her head against Maleficent's shoulder as she savored her bath. The queen of two realms grateful that despite how many things in her life had changed, there were still things that remained the same.

Only removing her head when she felt her godmother withdraw her hands from her body. "Now you," Aurora stated as she looked up at the faerie, who nodded in response. Feeling her hands tingle from Maleficent's magic, as the faerie covered them in soap, before began her task of washing the faerie.

"I want to do whatever it takes to stop Phillip and the army," Aurora said seemingly out of the blue, picking up their original topic, as she started with Maleficent's hands, working her way upward towards the winged woman's shoulders and neck. "I don't want anymore people to get hurt like I did," her voice becoming soft as she made it to Maleficent's other arm, before starting on the brunette's chest.

Stopping her task when Aurora felt hands come to cover her own, earning her eyes to seek out Maleficent's. "We shall find a way to stop them Aurora," came the firm statement, as multicolored eyes shined with conviction. "But, it will take time. Rushing into battle unprepared can lead to more people getting hurt, or worse.

Be patient Beastie," Maleficent requested, bringing a hand up to rest atop the human's head. "Your kingdom shall be returned to you, it's threat vanquished, and the boy dealt with. I promise you."

* * *

Langston let out a groan as he leaned back in his chair, enough to bring the front two legs off the ground, as he rested his crossed legs on the table, while folding his arms across his chest. "Can someone explain to me  _why_  we haven't gone after the adorable little queen?" he wondered aloud, for what had to be the thousandth time since Aurora's escape. "I mean, it's not like we don't know where she ran off to, that's a given."

"Patience Langston," Phillip said, as the young man rested lazily in his seat. One elbow propped up on an arm, as he rested his head atop his hand. "I am not ready just yet to have my men turn their attention to the Moors.

I would be a fool to not know of the dangers that land possesses," he added. There was more to worry about than just the land's winged protector. There were also the creatures that had fought alongside her, when King Henry had tried to invade all those years ago. That wasn't even taking into account unheard of creatures, who would probably be no less fierce, the young prince was sure. "For now, allow the Queen to feel safe with the land's guardian. I'm sure she's on edge, believing men to be coming for her any day now, and it's nice to think that she's on edge, even within it's borders."

A smile coming onto his lips the longer he thought about it. Besides, he'd spent too much time planning, simply to go and muck it up by rushing in blindly; thus, ruining all that he had worked and waited so patiently for.

His second let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Then what am I supposed to do then?" the young merc demanded to know, as he tossed a hand up to show his frustration. "I've been in this God forsaken castle for two weeks now, and haven't killed anybody since we overran this place.

Do get me wrong, I love spending my days raping women as much as the next man, but sex can only go so far," he added, remembering the various female servants he, and many other men, had been having their way with as the days passed. "I need some action. Something that will get my blood pumping in a different way."

Smirking when he saw one of the servant girls bring in a tray of ale. Sitting one before Phillip and the other before himself. The girl trembling as she approached him, eyes cast downwards as she placed the tankard on the table for quickly scurrying away.

Phillip made a noise as he picked up his drink, swirling it around. He didn't worry about poison. Someone had tried to do that when the workers were feeling particularly rebellious, and killing the culprit and hanging their body up for the others to see managed to kill that spirit.

Still, he felt he needed to give Langston something to do. The man could only go so long without swinging his sword before he started to destroy the place. Plus, he'd prefer it if his second didn't get too rusty with his fighting skills.

"Alright Langston," the prince began, taking a sip of his drink. "I have a task for you." Seeing how the muscled man immediately perked up. "Two things. First...I want you to get together a team of expendable men, and have them scout of the Moors.

Make sure they enter at different locations and at different times," Phillip said as he gave his orders. "If any of them manage to survive their trip, that's fine, we'll have some information, if not...well, it will certainly add to Aurora's distress."

Langston giving a firm nod, before the prince continued. "Second...take some of the men and go out and cause some trouble within the town, and other small villages around the castle. Do so within the royal armor, and make sure that the crest is visible.

Also, minimum killings, but enough to get the people on edge. Have them panicking and starting to distrust their Queen for allowing her men to commit such acts," he said. "I trust this activity will burn off some of that pent up energy you seem to have."

"Aye, it will," Langston confirmed as he stood from his seat. Downing his drink in one quick swig, before slamming the empty tankard on the ground. "I'll go about doing it right now." Giving a salute to Phillip before marching out of the room with eager steps.

Phillip sat there for a few moments until he had consumed his own drink, at a much slower pace, before deciding to head down to the dungeons and pay a special prisoner a visit.

* * *

"Knock knock," Phillip said as he entered into the dark, dank cell, that smelled beyond horrible. "Hope I'm not interrupting you," the taunt easily falling from his lips as he smirked, while holding a torch to illuminate the otherwise pitch black room.

Watching as his prisoner groaned in pain from the sudden, unexpected introduction of light. Eyes immediately slamming shut, as their head turned away from it. Causing the chains that held them to rattle from the movement, as they were forced to stand in the center of the room.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I've been busy, running a kingdom and all," the prince said, earning a glare through dirty hair from the chained prisoner. The fair skinned man relished in the heated glare. "But, Queen Aurora actually managed to escape a few weeks ago, and is now tucked away safely in the Moors."

Enjoying the look of surprise that passed across the filth covered prisoner's features.

"Of course..." Phillip drew out as he began slowly walking around his bound "guest", as both to taunt and inspect. "Safe isn't exactly the proper word, as I know where she is, so she can't be fully safe if I know where she's attempting to hide."

The chains rattling once again, as his "guest" struggled to follow his movements. Phillip once more being hit with a look of absolute hatred. Oh, how it amused him so.

"You know, she used to look at me the same way," the prince brought up casually. "With complete hatred. When she wasn't screaming herself hoarse and crying like a helpless baby." Having gotten in the prisoner's face to say the last part of his sentence.

Drawing back when his "guest" tried to lunge at him, barking laughter escaping him as the brunette tossed his head back.

"Glad to see you've still got some spirit in you," the young royal praised. "Nice to know that it has yet to be beaten and fucked out of you," taking a few steps back. "Of course...you may just lose that fighting spirit if you ever see Aurora again.

I mean, it's not as if she'll ever look upon you with joy again," Phillip continued to taunt. "But she isn't the only one now is she?" An amused smirk playing on his lips as his words succeeded in working the prisoner up.

"Well, seeing as how I've told you all I came to tell, and you aren't dying, it's time I take my leave," Phillip announced, as he opened the heavy cell door. Stepping out and shutting it behind him, immediately encasing the cell in absolute darkness. The clicking of the lock echoing off the walls. "I'll be sure to come back and visit you soon. Perhaps I'll even bring friends along next time.

Until then, do take care...Prince Phillip." Leaving the young man alone as his footsteps echoed off the walls before completely disappearing, wrapping everything in silence.

* * *

**A/n2: What? You didn't honestly believe it was that simple did you? Oh no, I'm not done screwing with you just yet.**

**Side note: To those following my other Malora story, I plan on updating that within the next day or two, so no worries, hasn't been abandoned...just hard to write one smut scenario, when four more scenarios as beating the one across the head with a brick ^^;**


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"...then there was one with a bear on it," Diaval informed both Aurora and Maleficent as to what he had seen during his scouting of the army.

Aurora tucking her lower lip between her teeth as she took in that information. "What color was their banner?" she asked of the man-bird as she focused her eyes back up to meet his, while resting against Maleficent.

Diaval had returned after a few days scouting. He had been there since before sunrise, but Maleficent did not wake her. The faerie choosing to wait until the queen had woken on her own before telling of the raven's return.

Even then, the faerie would not allow the report until Aurora had eater breakfast, Diaval called Maleficent a fussy motherbird, earning him a sharp glare and a large wing knocking him from his perch. Aurora laughed at the display. The Queen of the Moors earning a glare from her godmother as well when she agreed with Diaval. So now, here within Maleficent's tree the trio sat. All being informed of the issue and trying to come up with ways of addressing it.

"It was blue," the black haired male answered. "like the sky during summer, and it had the image of a soaring eagle on it." he added, just so his answer wouldn't be so vague.

"Rhohamus. They're a kingdom to the north." the human among them began to explain. "Their leader was upset I didn't agree with his decision to cut off a small village.

I brought them into my kingdom." she finished before heaving a heavy, exhausted sigh, sinking further into the body she rested against.

"Beastie?" the horned woman inquired, looking down at the young woman who was wrapped up by one of her wings. The massive appendage drawing tighter around the smaller form.

"That makes five kingdoms so far," the blonde responded, closing her eyes momentarily. "None of them are a threat by themselves, but them banding together, while possibly having hired swords in their ranks as well?" Aurora brought up, reopening her eyes. "It makes them quite large indeed."

Exhaling when she felt a hand come and caress her hair. Savoring the attention before turning to face the owner of said hand; tilting her head upward to look at the horned woman.

"Worry not Beastie," the mulitcolored eyed woman soothed. "The Moors has faced armies ranging from thousands to hundreds of thousands and has always prevailed.

Dealing with these gathered forces will be no different," Maleficent assured her charge. "We destroy their leader, whomever they've rallied under, and they will crumble like mountains."

Of course, Maleficent wasn't content to allow their enemies to simply escape. No. For those who chose to ally themselves against Aurora the magical woman would see them dead. She would not give them the opportunity to slink off into the shadows where they would be left to scheme and plot.

Those people would find death, either by Maleficent's own hand or by what humans called, 'The Headman's Axe'. And, as for what remained of the kingdoms once their rulers were gone, they would swear complete fealty to Aurora-their lands, their armies, everything would be Aurora's to do with as she saw fit. If they resisted, then they would have to be dealt with as far as the Moorlander was concerned.

"She's right fledgling," the scarred man agreed, offering a reassuring smile. "We'll stop this army and then take care of the one responsible."

The raven turned man felt a bit odd to be hinting at Phillip's potential death. While Diaval knew his Mistress held no qualms about such a thing, he did. Yes, he was angry at Phillip, but he was also Aurora's friend once.

Despite his actions, three years of friendship didn't simply vanish overnight. Aurora may harbor negative feelings for Phillip, and may wish to see him face justice for those actions, but those things she wanted without seeing him. Passing judgment upon him while being face to face with him was another matter.

Her resolve might falter due to past memories.

"There is other news as well," Diaval brought up, getting back to his report. "While the main army has yet to move, smaller bands have broken off and have been attacking farms and villages on the outskirts."

Words earning a sharp gasp from the Queen as she found herself clutching at Maleficent's arm. Reaction causing Diaval to feel guilty, wishing he was able to deliver some good news. However, it seemed the universe was not yet done delivering bad news Aurora's way, and the next moment proved that.

In an instant, Maleficent had pinned Aurora beneath her. Wings were as outspread as they could be while with the confines of a tree, feathers bristled as they stood on edge; sharp, white teeth bared in a snarl, as multicolored eyes focused north and magic swirled around the horned woman's hands and forearms. All of this happened within the blink of an eye, leaving Diaval and Aurora confused by the sudden shift.

"Um...Godmother?" Aurora questioned hesitantly, looking up at the form currently atop her, fingers twitching as she bit her lower lip.

The woman above her crouching down even lower in response. "Stay here Aurora," Maleficent issued the command as her eyes remained focused to the north. The shorter woman shifting beneath her, as Aurora craned her head back, spine arching up in the process, to try and see what had the faerie so riled up.

"Diaval, look after Aurora," the horned guardian added as she quickly scurried out onto a tree branch.

"Mistress?" the ebony haired man called feeling on edge just because Maleficent was. Noticing the way she tilted her head to present her ear, he continued. "What is going on?"

"There are humans in the Moors," came the swift answer. "They are not of the friendly kind," she stated, as if there was a such thing as a friendly human (Aurora obviously did not count).

She continued on before either Diaval or Aurora had a chance to respond. "Those Moorlanders who have made their homes there are falling victim to human cruelty...I hear them," Maleficent said simply.

"But why?" the Queen finally managed to ask as she rolled over onto her stomach to better look at the Moors' guardian. The taller woman looking as imposing as a statue. "Why would humans be here?"

A pause that seemed to house the weight of the world. "For you." came the brunette's answer before diving from the branch and speeding toward the commotion that only she could hear.

Leaving Diaval and Aurora in a heavy silence.

"Don't worry Aurora," the scared man started in hopes of easing the worried expression on her face, "everything will be fine. Maleficent will be fine."

"She said...that those humans are here for me," the former commoner said, barely above a whisper. "They are HURTING the fae-folk because of ME.

I should never have come here!" she cried in frustration. "I should have-I should have-" struggling to speak as her throat tightened.

Even if she wanted to say more, she never got the chance. Diaval had moved over next to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. He shushed her like a father would a daughter-holding her tightly and kissing at her hair, as they awaited Maleficent's return.

The sun was setting by the time Maleficent returned. Aurora had passed the time by pacing worriedly back and forth in front of the tree (which she was still trying to think of a name for, since the tree wanted to know what kind of name Aurora would think of for...them, she supposed). Diaval had been content to let her pace, stepping in only when she had tried to go and find the faerie.

Maleficent would have his feathers if he'd let Aurora wander off given the potential danger.

When the familiar beating of wings graced their ears, the two turned their attention toward the sky. The queen quick to rush to her protector, just as Maleficent landed on the cliff where she made her home; immediately being hit with a hug, before she could even tuck her wings back against her body.

"I'm so glad you're back!" the young human proclaimed as she rested her head atop Maleficent's breasts. "I was worried," the smaller confessed.

Feeling a clawed hand come rest atop blonde locks. "There was no need," the winged woman assured her, patting Aurora's head to help soothe her.

"They're gone then?" Diaval inquired as he jumped from the tree, dusting his hands as he approached the pair.

Maleficent shifting her eyes to meet his. "They are." she confirmed and combined with the look in her flashing eyes he knew exactly what was being implied.

Eventually, Aurora pulled back, looking up at the taller woman. It was then she became aware that Maleficent was different than how she left. Blood, dried, coated the faerie's form-noticing spots on the woman's clothes and face, probably some in her hair and on her horns too.

Just what had happened?

The scarred man cleared his throat. "Aurora?" he called earning her attention. "Weren't you waiting for Maleficent to return so you could both bathe in the springs?" Hoping she would catch the hint.

A nod was all that the young queen could manage. She had never seen her godmother, no Maleficent, as such before, and it honestly frightened her a little. It made the faerie seem dangerous, deadly-a far cry from the image Aurora had of the woman in her head.

"Aurora?" Diaval repeated when he received no answer.

"Yes!" the blue eyed youth finally responded quickly. "Yes. Yes..." turning her gaze to the older woman. "Now that you're here we can prepare for bed together."

Slowly, the former peasant reached out and took Maleficent's hand gently, in case of a protest that never came, leading the winged woman toward the springs. It took them no time to make it to their destination. Aurora continued to remain in control as she proceeded to undress the horned woman, having a bit of trouble getting the dress over those large wings (how did Maleficent even put the thing on?) She received no protest from Maleficent who remained silent as she watched her intently.

What thoughts were happening behind those multicolored eyes, Aurora knew not.

A meek touch led the older woman toward the water. Pushing down with little force on Maleficent's shoulders to get the taller to take a seat; the former princess coming to sit behind her protector, careful of massive wings, before she began to wash the Moorlander.

They existed in silence which was not uncommon. However, this silence was obviously different; the quiet between them wasn't exactly tense, but it wasn't as comfortable as usual either. For Aurora it had everything to do with the blood on the brunette's form-did she truly wish to know what she felt was in her gut?

Their bath did not take long and the two found themselves settling into bed. The human snuggling into the faerie, tucking herself against the horned woman's form, while feeling herself being cocooned inside soft, feathery wings.

Sleep came easily to Aurora, especially with Maleficent humming softly and stroking her hair.

Aurora was taken from her sleep the following morning by frantic cawing. Wings beating rapidly in her face as the wind from his wing flaps hit her face. Cracking open an eye and seeing him flying about above her.

"D-Diaval?" she questioned sleepily, rubbing at her eye while pushing herself up with her free hand. "What is it?" she asked as she could not understand his native tongue.

He swooped down and tugged at her hair with his beak. Flying over to a branch, hoping a few times, before repeating the process all over again. "You want me to follow you?" the blue eyed youth finally put together, seeing him nod.

Diaval flew as fast as he possibly could, while still being mindful of Aurora trying to keep up with him. For Diaval to be this frantic, something must have happened, Aurora mused as she moved as quickly as she could through the Moors. Adding in the fact that when she had asked about Godmother, the raven seemed to only grow more frantic, it clearly wasn't good.

Worry filling her stomach as many scenarios ran through her mind-all of which were completely disproven when they arrived at one of the borders to the Moors.

There was Maleficent, standing before her homeland, looking fiercer than anything Aurora had ever seen. Even previous instances of the woman's anger seemed to pale in comparison to this moment. Her wings were completely outstretched as if she were frozen to the spot, as violent growls erupted from her chest.

She wondered what could have Maleficent looking ready to rip the very sky in two...and then she saw beyond the faerie, and all the air Aurora possessed in her lungs was suddenly knocked out of her.

There, stood Alec-the man she had conscripted to serve her in her army-standing before Maleficent, with his sword drawn. Behind him, another face Aurora thought she would never again see: Finn. The cook, holding the reins of a skittish horse (probably as such due to the aura Maleficent was giving off) as he tried to keep the mount from bolting. And finally, a face she never wanted to see again...least the owner of that face was presented to her in chains.

Lying across the mount, seemingly unconscious, was Phillip.

* * *

**A/n: You guys should totally follow and write me on tumblr at offmyleash-1. I'm up for pretty much anything and the bonus is you don't always have to wait til I update to ask/talk to me (hehe, as if you couldn't do that already).**


	12. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hiiiiiii...been a minute huh? I'm really sorry about that guys ^^; but, you'll be happy to know that I'm finally over my depression and finally managed to get this chapter written. I had wanted this to be my gift to you guys on my birthday this week (4/7, whoop whoop!) but it didn't turn out that way, but hey it's still my gift to you guys, even if today is almost over!**

**I also want to thank those of you who have been faving, following, and reviewing this story. You have no idea how much it means to me when I get email alerts letting me know that one of the mentioned three has happened with this story. I will NOT abandon it, no matter what, I promise.**

**A/n2: See end of chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The air around them practically crackled with electricity as the two groups stood adjacent from one another. Maleficent's snarling was so strong and that Aurora imagined that's what a crumbling mountain sounded like; the sound echoing throughout the air, rolling about like thunder.

The blue eyed woman standing there completely frozen in shock. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. The young woman could only focus on Phillip's unconscious form hanging limply across the chestnut colored horse.

_Why...why had they brought him here,_  her mind demanded to know. The man who was responsible for overrunning her castle, torturing her, and having an army encroaching upon her lands. Aurora found her breathing coming in short gasps as her heart began pounding in her chest.

Fear gripped her soundly as her body began to tremble, and the young queen found herself subconsciously taking a step back. She was hit with an overwhelming desire to flee back into the safety of the Moors, to put as much distance between herself and Phillip as possible; yet, despite her desire, she found herself unable to do what every cell in her body practically screamed for her to do.

Diaval noticed her reaction, shifting on her shoulder to nuzzle and offer her comfort-reminding her she was safe and not alone.

The raven was not the only one to notice Aurora's reaction to the arrival of Phillip's presence. Maleficent had seen the move as well and it caused her fury to grow even hotter-how dare another's presence make Aurora fearful in her own home. She growled once more in her throat, moving to block Aurora's eyesight of the unconscious boy.

Her movement caught Alec's eye causing his gaze to follow. He was not tall enough to see over the faerie and her wingspan prevented him from looking past her. What had the guardian moved to shield from view?

"I am sure Prince Phillip is the last person you wish to see right now Lady Protector," the soldier began slowly, hand resting on the hilt of his sword as a precaution. "I assure you that we can explain but right now the prince really needs help.

The horned woman frowned. "And you think the Moors will take him after what he's done?!" she demanded to know between clenched teeth as her wings ruffled in agitation. "Have you no idea what that  _boy_ has done?!" Her voice filled with rage, surprising her two companions.

Not because of her anger, simply because neither had ever seen the woman so forward with her emotions.

He hurt Aurora. Dared to not only lay his hands on the blonde but also hurt her with his words. Overran her castle, attempting to steal her birthright, and now marches an army to do more damage.

Maleficent made a noise of disgust. Humans were too easily swayed for her taste. Obviously the two before her were not present for the attack, or, at the least, unaware what the pathetic prince was responsible for.

Alec swallowed thickly as his hand tightened around his sword hilt. While it was not made out of iron, so he would be unable to cause any true harm to the faerie, he could still use it to defend them. He took a breath before responding, knowing these words may set the woman off even more.

"I...have been made aware of what the Prince has done," he voiced loudly. "Despite that, I am prepared to protect him with my life." His resolve firm as he stood between his charge and the Guardian of the Moors, not allowing his will to falter under the weight of the brunette's glare.

As expected the faerie's wings fluttered from his statement and a sharp inhale of breath came from behind the multicolored eyed woman. The sharp inhalation gave the soldier pause; he quickly sidestepped to see around the Moorlander (a highly risky move giving the tense atmosphere).

He only caught a brief glimpse of golden hair before his view was obstructed once more but it was all he needed.

"Queen Aurora..." the dark skinned man breathed the name in relief. He was glad she had made it to the safety of the Moors (glad that there was something to be grateful for amidst all the chaos). With her present he would not have to trade blows with the faerie. "Queen Aurora, please...I ask that you have the Lady Protector calm down.

I do not wish to fight an ally."

The young woman said nothing. She knew not what to say. Alec, her soldier, was prepared to lay down his life for Phillip? He was willing to go up against her godmother even after confessing he knew of Phillip's crimes? ...Why?

Why would Alec do such a thing?

"Please Your Majesty," Aurora heard Finn pleading with her as well. "We can explain if you give us the chance, but the prince needs help, else he will surely die."

Good. That's what she wanted wasn't it? For Phillip to die for what he'd done? His life for the pain he caused not only to herself, but to her kingdom and it's people as well.

He deserved to die...didn't he?

It was easy to say that Phillip deserved punishment when he wasn't there. Completely justifiable really, but now...seeing his form lying across a horse Aurora wasn't so confident; and that, that fact that she was having doubt terrified her.

Forcing herself to take a cautious step to the side, allowing her to see him better without Maleficent's wing blocking the view. Crystal blue eyes taking in the appearance of her tormentor. Phillip looked worse off than she herself had been when she arrived to the Moors-she could see the bruising even from the current distance, blood dripping down his arm, and painful moans and groans coming from him even while unconscious.

Phillip looked genuinely in need of help. Could she really turn him away? Was she truly that cold hearted? And, if she did allow him to die, then she was no better than him.

After that thought, her next course of action seemed honorable, but it was far from easy. Without thought her feet carried her forward and toward Maleficent's side. No words were spoken, she did not call out to the Moorlander to alert of her presence, the faerie's eyes remaining forward.

It appeared she was unaware of the young human's presence but the second the blonde got close, Maleficent's wing lifted up allowing the shorter woman passage. The limb settling down around Aurora as the former peasant pressed against her godmother's side.

"Godmother," the younger of the two began, hand latching onto the brunette's dress for support. A slight tilt of the horned woman's head-she had Maleficent's attention. Aurora worried her lip for a few moments allowing what she wished to ask to roll about in her head. "We...we should help him."

The reaction she received was not unexpected. "What?!" the winged woman demanded as her head snapped to the side to look at the former princess. Her multicolored eyes alight with emotions. "Aurora?" Her tone a mixture of chastisement and disbelief.

Those eyes shifting to Diaval who still resided on Aurora's shoulder, the raven looking just as surprised and confused as his beak hung agape.

"If...if we don't assist him," the Queen of both kingdoms continued in the face of the looks she was receiving. "He...Phillip...will die."

The Protector of the Moors was quite aware of that fact. In fact, she wanted to speed up the process and kill Phillip herself. She could smell the sickness coming off the boy, it burned her nose with it's foul smell. Then again, even if the boy wasn't fighting for his life (in more ways than one), his natural scent would be enough for the faerie's nose to scrunch up.

Wings lowering to encase them offering privacy.

"Do you know what it is you ask of me Aurora?" the older woman questioned between clenched teeth as she stared down at the flaxen haired youth.

"Y-yes..."

Maleficent's eyebrow arching sharply. "Do you?" she prodded looking highly skeptical. "You are asking that we  _help_  the  _boy_  responsible for attacking your kingdom. The  _boy_  responsible for driving you from your home.

The  _ **boy**_  responsible for hurting and tormenting you!" Snarling the last part as she bared her teeth from the very thought of such actions. Honestly, Maleficent could care less about the attack on the castle, though she did because it belonged to Aurora, but because he dared to harm Aurora, her anger raged like fire. "Now you ask me to help him? Will you go as far as to ask that I allow his presence in our lands as well?"

When Aurora looked away, severing their eye contact, she knew that the blue eyed woman had indeed been thinking of asking such a boon from her.

Unacceptable. While the Guardian of the Moors certainly cared for the young blonde, and would essentially do anything for her, this was something Maleficent could not acquiesce to; Phillip did not worthy of ever setting foot in the Moors again for his actions.

"...yes," the young queen repeated looking up at the taller woman tightening her hold on the brunette's dress while bringing her free hand up to rest on Maleficent's clavicle. The contact helping to keep Aurora grounded as she inhaled deeply, taking in the faerie's scent.

It let her know she was safe, right here, touching her godmother, protected by powerful wings-it gave Aurora the strength to do what she was attempting.

"I know I am requesting much of you Godmother and wanting such a thing isn't easy for me either," came the admittance as blue eyes locked with multicolored ones. "But...I want to know...I  _need_  to know...why he did what he did.

I need him to look into my eyes as he tells me why," the shorter woman's tone bordering on pleading as her eyes begged Maleficent to understand her reasoning behind such a decision.

And the faerie did...all too well. Maleficent had initially felt the exact same way when she'd awoken without wings; the thirst swirling within her to know why the man she'd loved had done such a cruel and painful thing to her. She also remembered feeling crushed when Diaval had reported back informing her that Stefan had done so out of greed-wanting to become king of the human kingdom, and he had succeeded, presenting her wings to the previous human king and saying that he had slain her (and he had in a way, slaying her innocence with his betrayal).

Though she could under where the little beast was coming from Maleficent found it difficult to calm her emotions. Her body was too on edge as her claws ached to tear into the boy's flesh. As if sensing her godmother's struggle Aurora moved to stand before the faerie, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, pushing herself up on her toes in order to complete the action.

"Please Go-Maleficent," she pleaded softly against the horned woman's chest. The use of the faerie's true name feeling completely foreign on her tongue. Had her head not been resting against the guardian's chest she would have seen Maleficent's eyes widen from the unexpected use of her name. "Please?"

"Alright..." Maleficent breathed her agreement after what felt like ages, the muscles in her jaw flexing. "If that is what my Queen wishes of me..."

"No!" Aurora cried so suddenly that the blonde startled herself with the strength of her voice. Even Diaval's wings had come out in surprise. She found herself averting her gaze, unable to hold the Moorlander's inquiring stare. "No..." she repeated more softly this time. "Not as your queen.

I ask this of you not even as your little beastie, but as Aurora." Noticing a slight twitch in the corner of the faerie's mouth.

A low hum as Maleficent leaned her head down and rested it against Aurora's. "Even as Aurora, you are still such a demanding thing," came the quip. "Very well, I shall yield to Aurora's request.

There are conditions if we are going to allow these humans beyond our borders," the brunette brought up catching the former princess' eyes.

"Of course," the shorter agreed as she turned in the direction her men and Phillip resided. The tawny colored wing lifting like a curtain to reveal her to them. "It has been decided and we shall offer aid to Phillip," she informed the two humans (funny how Aurora didn't consider herself one).

Both Alec and Finn visibly heaving sighs of relief from the decision that had been reached. Alec removing his hand from his sword in response. "Thank you your Majesty," he praised placing a fist on his chest and bowing deeply to show his gratitude.

"Don't thank me so quickly," the blonde chastised causing Alec to right himself. "There are conditions for allowing you all past our borders.

Maleficent?" she called to the faerie who stepped forward, easily towering over the men at a distance.

"Condition number one..."

* * *

"And you can heal him?" Maleficent inquired of a fellow Moorlander. The shriveled creature, having the appearance of a tree turned humanoid as moss and seaweed covered it's form responded with a nod before speaking to the guardian in their native tongue. "Yes, this is the one responsible for harming our Queen, and it is only because of our Queen's orders that he is here, let alone still lives.

If it is too much of a strain..." the winged woman began, only to earn a shake of the head from her kin. Again they spoke before turning their attention to the ailing young man. "Very well, I shall leave you so that you may work unhindered."

The taller of the two giving a slight bow of her head before turning and exiting the room. She stopped outside the door, allowing magic to surround her hands as she placed an enchantment upon the room in it's entirety. If Phillip awoke at some point and had the urge to explore his surroundings, he would not be allowed to leave his chambers (she would have much rather had him placed in the dungeons, though she knew Aurora would not agree with such accommodations for their "guest"). Though she had gotten help for the boy, didn't mean she trusted him, or those who brought him, in the slightest, and she would take no risks when it came to Aurora.

Satisfied once her magic had been cast, the guardian turned and headed down the hallway toward the great hall, where Diaval awaited with Aurora and their "guests".

It had been decided, to both accommodate as well as to keep the outsiders in one place, to have them reside where Maleficent once made her home during her quest for revenge in the Forbidden Fortress. A decision that had been made for strategic purposes really; placing their guests deep within her territory so that they would not pose a threat to other fae-folk, and in case they attempted some type of coupe it would not be achieved easily, as Aurora would certainly  _not_  be residing her with these people.

Maleficent flat out refused to allow the men anywhere near her nesting grounds.

The fortress was certainly in need of repair, but it provided shelter from the elements that these humans were unaccustomed to dealing with. She felt no need to use her magic to make them comfortable as they had done nothing to earn her full hospitality. They would only receive the bare minimum and just enough to keep them alive, no more.

Eventually, the Moorlander made it to her destination. Pushing the massive doors open and walking in with all the grace and demeanor of a ruler as she walked along the length of the decayed table and taking up residence beside Aurora, Diaval on the opposite side of the monarch. The only light, and thus heat, in the room coming from the lit fireplace which Finn and Alec sat exceptionally close to in order to fight off the chill that tried to seep into their bones.

"Will Phillip be alright?" Aurora inquired once the faerie was close, looking up at the standing woman.

To which Maleficent nodded before drawing a chair close with her magic and settling down atop it. "Yes, he is in good hands," she added while bringing a wing out to wrap around the blonde to shield her from the cold. She then turned her gaze to Diaval and arched an eyebrow in inquiry, silently asking if he wished to return to his natural form to be better protected against the chill with his feathers.

The ebony haired man shook his head, wishing to remain human to better help the nestling.

"Until then, all we can do is wait," the multicolored eyed woman commented before focusing her attention on the two outsiders. "And here and explanation about our dear Prince Phillip," she added her tone completely mocking as she said his name and title even while remaining even.

Alec and Finn shared a look, both trying to decide who should start them off in this task. The dark skinned man took a deep breath, it appeared he would be leading things off. "The Phillip that took over the castle...was an imposter," he came out and said it, choosing to be as blunt and direct as possible.

A low growl erupting from the faerie. "You repay our benevolence with lies?" she accused him, attacking with a vicious glare.

The soldier held firm. "I do not lie to you Lady Protector...or you Your Majesty," he added turning to look Aurora in the eyes so she could know his words were true. "I know that after everything that has happened, my words sound very much untrue, but I swear on my honor as a soldier in your army that my words ring true."

Once more Aurora was hit with information that left her reeling and found her head filled with hundreds of questions at once. It seemed the universe wished for her to break under the unexpected today. "You say you speak the truth...yet I know what I saw. Phillip...the face of the man who tortured and tormented me every day while I was locked away in the dungeons of my own castle.

Phillip who ordered men to overrun my castle in the dead of night, killing who knows how many of those who served me," the blonde brought up as she stared right back, the hand near her side subtly playing with the tips of Maleficent's flight feathers to keep herself from breaking. "I find it very hard to believe that my vision is so poor that I would have made a  _mistake_  in identifying the man at the helm of all this." Somewhere along the line Aurora's voice becoming strong as those years as queen of her kingdom came surging to the front automatically.

She sat up straighter, squaring her shoulders, holding her head up high, and gave off a similar aura as Maleficent-though her aura was about one hundred years too early to be on par with the faerie's, but Aurora managed all the same.

"I do not question your ability to see Your Majesty," Alec said placing both hands on his knees and he looked toward the ground. He meant no disrespect from his action, he was simply becoming lost in thought. "And I admit, even I had trouble believing what my own eyes saw upon returning to the castle.

A castle filled with unwanted guests and the corpses of your friends isn't exactly something a soldier wants to see upon returning home," came his confession. "I'd have run the Prince through myself had Ser Randal not got to me."

The name of the captain of her personal guard caught Aurora's attention. "Ser Randal still lives?" she asked hope filling her voice. She was desperate to know the status of all those in her employ.

"Aye. At least, he was when I last saw him," Alec amended. "He was fighting off five men while giving Finn and I time to escape with the Prince."

Aurora let out a breath, that was something at least.

"Finn...how did you get involved in all this?" she asked curiously as she turned to look at the cook, who had more or less remained silent since their arrival.

He wrung his hand on his apron, which had blood splatters on it that the blonde just now noticed, as he shifted in his seat. "Lucky for me, being the head cook has it's advantages," he commented before looking up at her. "He kept me and the staff alive to feed his people, though he made clear that if any of us tried to be brave and poison him or his men...well, it wouldn't be a wise move."

The queen nodded, she knew what he meant without him having to elaborate.

"To make a long story short, I was the one who helped Ser Randal free Prince Phillip," the hazel eyed man continued onwards. "T-The real one I mean, we managed to get him out of the dungeons, but then came the obstacle of getting out of the castle.

Ever since your escape the amount of mercenaries about doubled," was the explanation. "Thank the stars Alec's contingent returned when they did. It was during the fighting that Ser Randal managed to get Alec and pull him away without being noticed.

He wished for someone he could trust to accompany me to the Moors, where he figured you would be after managing to flee the castle. Outside of helping free Prince Phillip, I am also here to explain who the imposter is and his reasoning behind his attack."

The cook's words grabbed the trio's attention, each listening to his every word in their own way.

"The one behind the events happening is your father's successor Noel," Finn explained to them.

Aurora's face scrunched up in confusion. "My father's...successor?" she echoed earning a nod from the cook. "I never knew my father had a successor. There was no mention of him."

"The late King Stefan chose his successor after you had sent away as a babe," the dark haired man remarked. "A precaution in case the Lady Protector's curse could never be lifted, there still would have been someone to take over ruling the kingdom when the time came.

Upon your return however, there was no need for Noel, as against you Noel has no legitimate claims to the throne," the young man explained. "So, he was thrown out from the castle and stripped of everything he had grown accustomed to over the last sixteen years at the time."

"Apparently, he didn't like having his life pulled out from under him," Alec spoke up coming back into the conversation. "One can only assume that he spent those three years that her Majesty was learning to take up the crown, planning and plotting his revenge, and somehow made Prince Phillip the key to making it all happen."

Aurora sat there in shock. She couldn't believe it. Lives had been taken and destroyed all because of some man she had never met wanting to be king? He desired to be king, while Aurora herself had no desire to do so upon learning of her heritage. And then to simply be cast aside as if he'd meant nothing and then never even spoken about?

Could any of this even be believed? She so badly wished to believe it, as she had developed good personal relationships with both men over the last few years; however, the azure eyed woman was also cautious, as she had developed a similar relationship with Phillip and she recalled how well that turned out.

But, it was Phillip who had done those things...but Noel, parading around as Phillip...wasn't it?

"How can Noel be Phillip?" she found herself voice her internal question out loud as she sought something she could grasp and hold on to without any doubt.

Finn shook his head. "I do not know your Majesty. As far as I was aware, Noel never possessed any magical talents or abilities, as such a thing is already rare in humans," he responded-the answer doing nothing to help clear the former peasant's mind.

"Perhaps, your Majesty..." Alec began noticing Aurora's expression. "Prince Phillip would be able to set your mind at ease once he awakens?" He suggested to which the blonde nodded before standing, Maleficent and Diaval following her lead.

"Yes, perhaps you are right and I need to go straight to the source," she agreed in a daze proving that her mind was no longer in the moment. "I'm sure you both must be hungry and are no doubt tired..." Trailing as she looked toward the Maleficent in silent communication.

The horned woman simply waved her hand. "You will find rooms have been prepared for you both, upstairs and to the right," Maleficent informed the two. "Also, downstairs, the pantry has been stocked with food for you to eat for the night, as well as drink.

Enjoy your evening and we shall return to see you tomorrow." Feeling rather neutral as both men offered her their gratitude for her hospitality, which left her feeling rather unimpressed-their praise was certainly not that of a little beast.

With another wave of her hand, the trio found themselves back in their familiar stomping grounds of the Moors.

"You know it could be a trap?" Maleficent voiced as she and Aurora lay huddled together in her tree, a gentle breeze rustling through the tree making the leaves sway. "They may have turned," wanting Aurora to be cautious in her next course of action.

The shorter woman humming in agreement as she gazed up through the leaves at the stars. She felt beyond exhausted from the days events, and she didn't feel that she'd be recovering her energy anytime soon; not until she spoke to Phillip, the real one, and got the truth.

Whatever that was.

"I want to believe them, but after all that's happened, it would be foolish to do so blindly," the queen of two realms responded as she rested her head against the horned woman's shoulder. "I am...cautious...I don't want to be hurt again."

Feeling a shift as she felt powerful, but no less feminine arms, come and encircle her. "And as long as I breath, you never shall again," came the fierce promise as Maleficent spoke against her hair. "Now, sleep beastie." Singing softly in the language of the Moors as Aurora allowed the words to wash over her, removing the stress of the day, as her eyes slide shut and she drove into the land of dreams.

* * *

**A/n2: Well, I hope the length made up somewhat for such a long lull in updates for this story. If not, the big reveal should have right? Right?**

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on ff.n under my same penname there, which explains my publication date. I wanted to share this story here with you guys. Reviews welcome and desperately needed, lol (seriously).


End file.
